Bishounen: Demoonica's Story BOOK THREE
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: Multi-crossover. With the new developments comes some down time for Demoonica, will she be able to just rest and relax or will things continue to not go her way? BishiWorld. -ch13 July 17, ch14 July 20, ch15 July 27, ch16 August 3, ch17 August 11. Complete!
1. Book 3 Chapter 1

LDD: Welcome loyal readers one and all, even if you do refuse to leave reviews, to the continuing story of Demoonica and the Bishi World. This is book three, it will likely be over 26 chapters long. Why write this and not jump into another grand adventure plot, you ask? Easy, Demoonica has a large group of Bishi and they don't get enough 'screen time' as it were, and Demoonica really needs to develop her relationship with each of them before the next book, so this is what I came up with. Besides I wanted to go on a Bishi catching spree, lol. And shoving lots of captures into the main plot can really clutter the chapters, you know? I thought I'd get back to the roots of my Bishi World fic, by doing some fun writing. This story starts shortly after the end of book two.

One time DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the anime, manga, game, web comic, TV show, movie, or book characters found in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story, as it is for fun only. This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor.

Pocket Dimention 'PD' Spheres are mine. The Bishi World Safety Department is mine. Original characters not credited to another author are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!! Sorry about that.

Thank you to all of my FanFiction reviewers from the last two books or seventy chapters, I posted this at the same time as the last chapters of book two. I have no idea of who will leave a review so I thank everyone who has dropped me a line over the past few years and everyone who has ever taken time just to read even a single chapter. So thank you and please enjoy the story!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 1: KAGOME

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica unconsciously rubbed her flat abdomen. Ever sense the news a week ago that she was pregnant, the seventeen-year-old trainer had taken up the habit of doing that, and it was about to drive Kagome crazy.

"Demoonica-chan." Kagome grabbed hold of her trainers constantly moving wrist.

Demoonica paused in her walking and looked down at her captured hand. "I was doing it again?" She sounded exasperated. "No wonder my wrist hurts in the evenings." She sighed. "Thanks Kagome... is there anything I can do with my hands to stop this?" She pulled her wrist free and wrapped her arms around her body, trying not to start rubbing the place where the baby was growing.

"Can you walk and knit at the same time?" Kagome asked with a grin. "Can you even knit? I could teach you."

"I know how to knit. I was an odd kid and learned when I was like nine."

"Back to the first question then, think you can knit and walk?"

Demoonica looked at her. "You mean you weren't kidding?"

"No way! You've got to do something with your hands, so why not make booties or a baby blanket?"

"I guess we're getting knitting supplies when we get to the city." Demoonica said in defeat.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Kagome asked, suddenly realizing that she hadn't yet been told.

Demoonica smiled. "Inuyasha areas, I'm sure your families will be happy to see you."

Kagome nodded, a smile on her face. "Wait until they see Inu-chan," She paused, "I shouldn't still call him that should I? He was so upset about being called 'chan' after he evolved."

"Yeah, but wouldn't calling him Inuyasha get confusing? How do you do that in your cities anyway, tell two Bishi apart and know who's getting spoken to when the same name is being used?"

"Nicknames work for some, but I guess we just know like how some parents can tell their identical twins apart. How about 'Yasha' for Inu-chan, because Inu-kun sounds weird to me." Kagome suggested. "And 'Inu' only fits him on the new moon."

"Sounds okay, what does Yasha mean anyway?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Forest protector is the closest I can translate it to in English."

"Okay, that fits. Did you see that plant he has now?"

Kagome frowned. "I remember that Youko guy saying it was called a Devil's Snare and that Inu-cha- I mean that Yasha, this isn't going to be easy is it? -that Yasha was using his demon powers to control the plant. I'm not sure if I like how that sounds, but with Inu- augh! I can't do it! -with YASHA not able to use the Tetsusaiga, I don't have any choice do I?"

Demoonica couldn't help but laugh at Kagome being unable to get use to calling her son something other than Inu-chan. "Sorry." She said as she stopped giggling. "Well it seems that he is good with it, so let's just watch and see how things turn out, okay?"

"Okay. So how far is my home area anyway?"

"You must have forgotten how it looks, because we've been inside the border for more than an hour."

Kagome stopped walking and looked around. "Eh, heh-heh, I guess it has changed a lot with the world shifts." She said with a blush. "And you shouldn't be walking non-stop for hours on end should you?" She crossed her arms and sounded like she had went back into 'mother' mode again.

"Why not? You did for most of your pregnancy."

"I'm also technically older than you, besides, I was use to it."

"And I'm not use to traveling by foot all day, every day, by now?"

"Point." Kagome sweat-dropped. "How far is town then?"

"Maybe another half of an hours walk. Hey, what's that up there?" Demoonica pointed to the small bundle of white beside the path.

Kegome's eyes widened. "A... a Chibi?" She jogged over to the small form, leaning down. "No, he's not a Chibi." She turned the young Bishounen over, gasping in surprise when she saw his bruised and cut face. Demoonica caught up to them just as the boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Not gon'a loose." He mumbled and he felt the ground beside of him for something. "My scythe..."

Demoonica saw the item some feet way, half hidden in the bushes, she collected it. "What happened?"

As if finally noticing the two females, the young man scooted out away from Kagome and stood up, a barrier forming around him, though it was obviously weak. "Another trainer." He glared at Demoonica. "That bastard didn't even keep me!"

"Huh?" Demoonica tilted her head to the side. "Your trainer abandoned you?"

Hakudoshi looked at her, then to his death scythe in her hands. "Give it back!" He commanded and held out his hand as if he thought Demoonica would listen.

Demoonica looked at the scythe in her hands. "No. I don't think I'll be doing that."

He glared harder at Demoonica, then to Kagome. "I'll fight you! Then you have to give it back!" He looked back at Demoonica as he declared this.

Kagome frowned. Reaching back she pulled free her bow and an arrow. A moment later the young Bishounen was pinned to the nearest tree behind him, an arrow through his shoulder, blood staining his white clothes red.

"Kagome!"

"What?! He wanted a fight, it's not my problem that he's already beat up so badly he can't keep a proper barrier up!" Kagome stood, her hands on her hips, one hand holding her bow.

"Did you have to put an arrow through him?"

"Well..." Kagome shrugged.

Demoonica shook her head. "Was that a sealing arrow?"

"Why?"

"Because he keeps getting shocked when he tries to remove it."

Kagome whipped her head around just in time to see just that happen. "Hey! Stop that!"

Demoonica sighed. "Hold still." At first it looked like she was going to pull the arrow out of his shoulder, but instead she pulled an empty Bishiball from her belt and tapped it against his uninjured shoulder.

"What? Hey!" Hakudoushi was pulled into the Bishiball, leaving the arrow stuck in the tree. In Demoonica's hand it shook, the button on the front beeping red. It shook, once... twice... three times, then with a faint dinging sound it came to a stop, clearly closed.

Demoonica's BishiGear announced the capture. "Hakudoushi of the Inuyasha anime. Stage San. Hakudoushi is Naraku's detachment, created while Naraku was undergoing his transformation into a 'true demon' at Mount Hakurei. He is the embodiment of Naraku's human heart. Of all of his incarnations, Naraku treasures Hakudoushi the most, as his life depends on Hakudoushi's well being. As a Chibi, they have the power to go into the darkness of people's hearts, using the host's abilities as their own. As a San, they also gain the power to read the minds of the dying. Many are know to carry death scythes and/or ride on the demon horse known as Entei. Do you wish to nickname Bishounen?"

"No nickname. Well, he didn't seem evil, just upset to me." Demoonica said as she pushed the button on the Bishiball and called Hakudoushi back out. "C'mon out Hakudoushi!"

The San stage Bishounen appeared in the middle of the path, his hand holding the wound on his shoulder. "What, checked your Dex and found out I wasn't good enough for you too?" He hissed at her through his pain.

Demoonica shook her head. "I guess that's what you were talking about when you said I was 'another trainer', but no, I don't use my Dex to see where your abilities are rated. I don't care. Here," She handed his scythe to Kagome, "hold this."

Demoonica scrolled through the Hoi Poi Capsules stored in her BishiGear, retrieving the one that held the medical supplies. From it she handed him a Hi-Potion. "Drink this." As he drank the liquid, she pulled the layers of his cloths back away from the arrow wound in his shoulder. She cleaned the wound, then watched as the potion did it's job of making it heal faster. Soon all that was left was a pink scar half the size of a dime. She looked up at him, noting that all of the bruises and cuts had healed with out leaving any marks behind. "There," She said, "how does that feel?"

"Itchy." He answered automatically. "Hey-"

Demoonica smiled. "Looks like the bond is kicking in already."

"The what?" Purple eyes looked at her in confusion.

"The Bishiball creates a connection between the trainer and the Bishi caught. I wouldn't recommend getting more than ten or so feet away from me for the rest of the day, while the bond settles in, ja?"

"Hm." He looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

Demoonica smiled. "Good. It's nice to meet you Hakudoushi, I'm Demoonica Darkmoon."

When they arrived at the city it was nearing noon, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Inu-chan (who was now going by Yasha) were headed to Kagome's family home first, then they would visit Inuyasha's family, before returning that evening to the Hotel and Demoonica.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Kagome asked once again. Demoonica let Inuyasha out of his ball, then Inu-chan, she also seemed to not be use to calling the now San staged black haired Inuyasha by 'Yasha'.

"Kagome-chan, you know that a trainer in the city makes the Bishi on edge. I'll just spend the time setting up the communication spheres and chatting up Hakudoushi." She pointed to the demon boy, who was checking out the reflection of his new scar in the nearest shop window.

"You know, you're right, he doesn't seem evil." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Next thing you know, we'll meet a Sesshoumaru who serves tea and scones." They laughed at that, then Kagome pulled her husband and son down the street.

"Oi! Hakudoushi!"

He jumped. "Uh?"

Demonica laughed. "Why don't you show me around, ja?"

A pause, then a nod.

"We'll start with the closest clothing shop, I can't have you running around in bloody clothes any longer than you have too."

Surprise. Hakudoushi hadn't even noticed the dark stain, or the arrow hole in his clothing. It hadn't seemed important. Now this dark haired trainer, his new trainer, was pointing it out. Suddenly her hand moved forward, holding out his scythe. "I'm going to trust that you don't use this, now that I've caught you. And don't even try getting into my head, I've built up an immunity to such tricks."

He took his scythe from her, a small frown on his face. Still he tried to find his way into her mind through the darkness in her heart, but found that he couldn't.

Surprise, again. This girl was full of those so it seemed. Again he nodded, unless he was yelling Hakudoushi felt words weren't often needed and this girl seemed to understand the meaning behind every small thing he did, words or not. "Fine."

The day passed quickly, Hakudoushi learning to read his trainer's movements while she wasn't watching him, then again she had stopped him from making a mistake on one of the 'things' he was helping her set up and at the time she had her back turned to him, maybe she had eyes in the back of her head. That wasn't odd for a demon, was that odd for a human? Hakudoushi pondered the question for a short time, never coming up with an answer. Perhaps he would ask, perhaps he would not. Heh.

As Demoonica headed back to the hotel at the end of the day, Hakudoushi found it odd to not be going home when his home was so nearby.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Kagome asked as Demoonica opened the door to her hotel room.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Hey, wench. Don't forget us!" Inuyasha complained. His dark haired son stood beside of him nodding, but it didn't last long as his still childish happiness overtook him and he rushed over to hug Demooinca.

"D-chan!"

Demoonica laughed and hugged the young San. "I'm happy you're back too, Yasha."

He looked up at her with a big smile, his black dog ears perking up. "Yasha! D-chan, you didn't call me Inu-chan!"

Demoonica couldn't help but pat the San staged Bishounen between his fuzzy ears. The difference between him and his father was like that between night and day. "I kept correcting myself all day, kiddo."

"Thank you. I'm too big to have 'chan' tacked onto my name!" His ears drooped. "Can you help mama stop calling me that?" He whispered to Demoonica, causing her to laugh again.

"I can try." She whispered back. "So Kagome, why are you back so soon? I half thought that I'd arrive to a note saying you were spending the night with one or the other of your families."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, Inu-chan spent most of the time playing with my younger brother and his video games. I guess it gave us more time to catch up with our families without all the interruptions."

"Ah, I see." She looked back to Hakudoushi, she hadn't introduced him to anyone yet. "Yasha, this is Hakudoushi." She said as she pushed the white haired, purple eyed San staged demon toward Yasha. "He's not much older than you and he's my newest Bishi, could you help him settle in?" She'd have to work on getting Kagome to see her son as a responsible teen, so what better way than to put him in charge of befriending the too quiet Hakudoushi.

Yasha smiled. "Hi!" And there was his happy childishness again. "Mama's little brother gave me a game, you gotta play it!" He grabbed Hakudoushi, pulling him over to the TV and the game system hooked up to it and began to explain how it worked to the other young demon boy. Yasha didn't have the same problem with modern technologies that most Inuyasha's had, one of the many differences Demoonica was beginning to see.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: The storys title, manatsu, means midsummer. Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	2. Book 3 Chapter 2

LDD: Okay, chapter two is here.

Thank you to my reviewer: Quelara!

Disclamer: The trainer character Zidane belongs to YamiZidane who is a friend of mine at the pokecommunity forums, he made it forever ago and I'm finally getting around to adding him as a walk on role. Yay!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 2: ALLEN

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica was up bright and early the next morning, though not by choice. "Demoonica! C'mon! It's day already and I'm not staying locked up in this hotel until noon!" Kagome shook Demoonica by the shoulder again.

"Hn, it's too early, mum." Demoonica mumbled and pulled the cover up over her head.

Kagome looked at the lump on the bed for a moment, then grabbed the covers and yanked them off of the half asleep teen.

"Hey..." Demoonica felt around for her cover, then sat up. She looked up at Kagome, but without her glasses the Bishoujo looked like a big blur. She took her glasses from the bed side table and put them on. "Kagome, why are you waking me so early?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well there is the fact that you told me last night to wake you up at seven in the morning."

"I must have been suffering from some brain melting 24-hour virus to have told you something like that." Demoonica let out a large yawn. "I'm over it now. Let me sleep."

"I can't believe you're seventeen." Kagome mumbled as she walked into the hotel bathroom. She closed the door, calling out, "I'm getting a shower, when I'm done, you'd better be up and ready to get your own!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Demoonica blinked at the closed door, then looked over at her BishiBelt. It was laying on the love-seat. It, the belt, was one-third of the way full. "I'm already a bit behind on the plan to catch one Bishi for every month I'm here." Demoonica said to herself. "Everything keeps popping up, and I just want to have some fun here. Of course, those plans didn't included you, huh?" She said as she placed her hand on her flat abdomen. Suddenly she frowned. "Man, I wish I had told Zander about this, you, before those two pulled him off to their world." One side of her mouth twitched up for a second. "Well, I guess you'll be a big 'welcome back' surprise."

She heard the shower water being turned off and guessed she should do as Kagome said. She slid out of bed and pulled her BishiGear out of the top of her backpack. She scrolled through the Hoi Poi capsules and materialized the one that held her clothes, looking at them she realized she'd have to start getting larger outfits. By the end of summer she wouldn't be able to hide the fact that she was pregnant, but she wasn't planing on having to hide it for very much longer. Of course right now only two of her Bishi knew. Bakura had been there when she found out and she'd told Kagome as she knew the Bishoujo would be of help.

She finished picking out an outfit. It was a short one piece white dress with red edging, the split on both sides came clear up to her waist so she took out a pair of black spandex bike shorts to wear with it. She was almost certain that the shorts were Heero's. Oh well, she didn't think he'd mind.

"Oh, you actually got up." Kagome said as she came out of the bathroom. She was still towel drying her hair.

"Yeah." Demoonica tilted her head to the side. "Man, I don't like mornings."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Elsewhere, that same moring...

Zidane had just arrived on the strange world.

"Where did that e-mail link take me?" He wondered out-loud.

"Oh you're a bright one." Came a voice from above him. Looking up Zidane saw the video game character that was his namesake, a Zidane from Final Fantasy IX. The blond Bishounen was sitting on the tree branch right above Zidanes' head. "Hello! BishiWorld ring a bell?"

It was then that Zidane remembered all that had happened. He had been home, alone and bored. Checking his e-mail only to find junk and a single message that both the sender and the title were blank. Curious he had clicked it to find what looked to be a link to a Pokemon-like RPG site. He had clicked it, the computer screen had swirled in a rainbow of color, he had found himself unable to move, and finally Zidane had woken to find himself outside in a forest he didn't know.

"You mean that it was real? Not some kind of game?" The words had barely left his mouth when Zidane promptly past back out.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Soon they were out of the hotel and Demoonica looked around the street of the Inuyasha area Bishi City. "Well, what do you think, Kagome?"

"You finished setting up the communication spheres yesterday before going back to the hotel, right?"

"Right."

"Then we can go where ever you want."

Demoonica pulled free a BishiBall, letting out Hakudoushi. "Ano, Hakudoushi, where were you headed yesterday?"

The pale lavender haired Bishounen looked at her for a moment. "Away."

"Ah." Demoonica looked back at him. "You're going to have to say more than that, it may seem like it at times, but I really can't read minds."

The boy took a quiet breath. "I was just getting away from town." He shifted his scythe from one shoulder to the other.

"Alright, then we're leaving the city. C'mon." Demoonica adjusted her backpack and headed down the street. Kagome followed swiftly after her, giving a half turn to look back at Hakudoushi.

"Hakudoushi!" She called out, waving to him. "Don't fall behind."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

She left the Inuyasha areas a few days later and crossed the next areas in short order thanks to her following the map on her BishiGear.

"We have traveled far from the areas you normally traverse." Allen said as he followed Demoonica through the short grass of a large field. For some reason he felt as though he should recognize where they were. It wasn't until they made it to the top of the hill and he was met with a familiar sight did he understand why. "M'lady!" He said in awe. "This is my home!"

Demoonica smiled and nodded. "Well of course it's your home, Allen, I headed this way as soon as we left the Inuyasha area. Isn't there family you want to see?"

"Well, you see." Allen looked slightly upset. "After my mother had a second child, a girl, my father was... worried that my sister would evolve the wrong way."

"The wrong way?" Demoonica asked, confused.

"You see, my mother is a Celena Schezar," then he added quickly, "of no relation to my father."

"Oh!" Demoonica said in realization. "Your father is worried that your little sister will go all "fate alteration" on you all and turn into a Dilandau"  
Allen nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that happening."

"Uh, M'lady." Allen said softly. "My father's worst fears came to pass and Celena did change into a Dilandau upon her evolution from Chibi into a San."

"OH." Demoonica looked down for a moment, then back up at Allen. "So you left home?"

Again Allen nodded. "Celena went from loving sister to trying to burn me to death in my bed at night. A violent reaction, even for those, those..." He waved his hand, as if motioning at a person, though there was no one there.

"I see. Do you want me to call off this visit, then?"

Allen looked down at the large sprawling city. It was still a few miles away and they could go around, if they changed the direction of their path now. "I would."

"Alright." Demoonica brought up the map of the area on her BishGear. Finding the next path that went around the Escaflowne city, she marked it as their turn-off.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	3. Book 3 Chapter 3

LDD: Glad to see some new faces and some returning reviewers, thanks for your prodding and here's your update!

Thank you to my reviewers: Mikol, KiKi Hayashi, Chaosblazer, and ShadowShinigami13!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 3: ALLEN

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"One and two, and through and through." Allen mumbled to himself as he first swung his sword, then side-stepped his opponent. "Kid's got a pattern you can see a mile away."

"Damn it, Schezar! Hold still!" Panted the Dilandau as he stumbled away from the blond swordsman.

"Heads up!" Demoonica called, distracting the Dilandau long enough for Allen to knock him all the way off balance. He hit the ground. "Good one, Allen!" Demoonica tossed the empty Bishiball she'd been holding at the Dilandau. It smacked him on the back of the leg as he was getting back up.

"Ack! You bitc-" The red glow pulled the Dilandau into the Bishiball and bounced to the ground. It bounced softly a few more times, rolled a few feet, then came to a stop and shook in place. After the fourth shake the glow died way and the ball made a click.

"Got 'em. Though I thought he was going to break back of out there for a moment." She walked over and picked up the ball, clipping it to her belt.

Her BishiGear beeped and began it's rundown of Dilandau's stats. She only let it get to the part where it listed him as bing in his 'San' stage before she turned it off. She finished by not giving him any kind of nickname.

"I still do not see M'ladys wanting to capture such a foul tempered Bishounen." Allen said as he looked at the ball holding the Dilandau.

"I think he's cute." She said with a shrug. "At least I made sure to ask you if this was the Dilandau your sister evolved into. If he had been, I would have had you knock him out and leave him at the gates of the city."

Allen nodded. "I thank you for the consideration, M'lady Darkmoon."

"There's no need to thank me, Allen." Demoonica waved her hand at him. "So, anyway, unless you know if there are any more Bishounen wandering around close by, we should get moving again."

"I am sure that we have not gone unnoticed. If they make theirselves know or not is the question." He sheathed his sword. "Not to cause you any discomfort for me, M'lady, but it is getting dark and this battle has cost us much time... would you like to make your way to the city for the night?"

Demoonica paused before answering. "Are you sure you'd be alright with that Allen?"

The tall blond nodded. "There is little chance that we will run into my... sibling. It would be for the best though that I return to my Bishiball upon our arrival at the gates."

"I think so too." She rubbed her temple, she was getting a small headache.

"Are you alright?"

"M'fine."

It turned out that the gates to Escaflowne City were closer than Demoonica had thought. All too soon they were standing there with a very unhappy looking pair of Folken as the city gate's guards. Allen started up a conversation with one of them and Demoonica showed them her identification as a member of the BishiWorld Safety Department. With nods to each other, Demoonica was allowed in, though the Folken on her left said that she should be sure to take care not to cause any misunderstandings. After all, she was being allowed into a place not many trainers got to see and would be held to high standards of conduct.

After they were out of hearing of the pair Demoonica spoke up, "Wow, stuffy bunch ain't they?"

Allen smiled. "They do tend to be."

"Well, we are in the gates, so I guess you'll be doing the disappearing act, now?"

He nodded to her, then in a flash of red energy Allen returned to the extra dimensional space of his Bishiball. A few minutes later Demoonica was walking up the steps inside the Inn she'd came across. She did wonder about something though, if trainers were hardly ever allowed in Bishi Cities, then why was there always at least one Inn, Hotel, Motel, or something of the sort that would accept her as a guest? A few more steps placed her on the second story, at the end of a short hall with only four doors.

In her room she sank down on the edge of her bed. She hadn't said anything, but she had began to feel faint on the walk to the city gates and her head had started to hurt worse. The room was small or she might have just called out all of her Bishounen, as was her normal routine. But she did figure that there was space to set up about three dimensional doors. She shrugged off her back pack and put it on the floor at her feet. She kicked off her shoes next...

The next thing Demoonica knew was the soft light of the sun being blocked by slitted shutters, the light catching the dust in the air and making it sparkle like flecks of gold. "G'morning, trainer mine." A shadow shifted, a person sitting in a chair beside her bed. "You gave us all quite the scare last night."

"Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Just checking," a small pause, "why'd I scare you again?"

"A few of us got the feeling that something was wrong. You know me, those balls can't stand up to-"

"Your thick head?"

"I prefer to think of it as being willful. Needless to say, I wasn't happy to get out here only to find you passed out on the end of the bed, how you didn't manage to fall off it, running a fever!" He leaned forward in the chair. "I was mad, I was... worried." He admitted. "I really never thought that I'd came to like having you around so much. I called for a doctor. I was told that you were- are... an-ee-mic..." He frowned and leaned back, waving his hand in the air in a dismissive way. "Some fancy word anyway, and it was because of your pregnancy."

"SHhhh!" Demoonica sat up quickly, feeling light-headed as she did, but still said, "Not so loudly!" She had seen the 'PD' doors set along the one wall and each of the doors were open a bit.

"I'd hardly say that anyone overhearing us is your biggest concern!" Bakura said as he took her by the shoulder and pushed her to lay back down. "Besides, that oh so lovely bombshell was dropped last night while you were peacefully unaware. The big blow up has already happened, though a few took it better than what was hoped."

"Anyway, the doctor left you with the instructions that you were to get some rest and that you were not to leave this bed unless it was for the bathroom." He finished. "He also asked how far along you were, and when Kagome answered he didn't look happy. Apparently you haven't put on enough weight for where you were to where you should be now. So like it or lump it, you are stuck here for now. I'd suggest that you get to the like part of things or suffer under the watchful eyes of all of them." He pointed to the doors. "Lucky for you that all of them are still asleep." A pause. "I'm done harping at you now."

Demoonica only continued to watch him from her place on the bed. She sighed. "Great." She said in sarcasm.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

She rolled over, giving a growl as her cover didn't shift with her as much as she wanted it to. She looked down at the end of the bed. The Dilandau she had caught the evening before was asleep there. How had she missed that? "Hey, get off my cover!"

The silver haired Bishounen pulled a pillow over his head, mumbling, "Not moving, I'll throw up."

Beside her in the chair, Bakura made a disgusted face. "He's not kidding. He's been like that from the time he got out of his ball last night. A mixture of the bonding taking effect and a case of Bishiball sickness."

"Bishiball sickness? I've heard that mentioned by other trainers and Bishounen, but what does it do?"

Bakura tilted his head to the side. "It like being motion sick, but worse because it lasts for some time afterwards. It's caused from moving from this world to the space inside the ball or back again."

"Hmm... at least he's not causing problems this way." She frowned.

It was days later when Demoonica was allowed out of her room, the doctor had came by that morning and she had done everything in her power to keep from laughing out-loud at the mole like man with a red nose. He had 'ha'd' and 'hum'd' for some time, checking her vitals, her weight, and countless other things that she didn't really care about. The only thing she wanted to know was, was she alright and was the baby alright? With the answer to both of those being yes, she was satisfied. He did tell her to eat more, she was still under weight.

She packed up all her stuff, normally things didn't get spread out all around the room at places because they only stayed the one night, but after being cooped up at this Inn for so long everything was tossed about. She was glad to not have had to answer many questions, a small miracle. Though she did see a few looks out of the corner of her eyes every once and a while. Mostly they said, 'Really? How? Er... no, when? Wait, why am I thinking about it so much?' It was both kind of funny and a little annoying. Without warning, she chucked her rolled up shirt at whoever was doing it this time. "Stop staring at me Kai-kun! Sheesh."

There was a chuckle from a little ways away from her. "So who's is it little human girl?" Marou asked in her ear.

"Back off, demon." Katan said as he held a blade made of energy to Marou's neck. The silver haired angel narrowed his brown eyes, but the red haired demon only smirked at him before disappearing into his Bishiball. The energy blade flashed out of existence. "You shouldn't take anything he has to say to heart. Your life does not require our approval, but remember that we will suport you in everything that you do."

Demoonica nodded. "Thank you Katan."

"You did contact the BWSD and get leave from your work, correct?"

"Eh, not entirely. They said I'd only be called in on an assignment if it was absolutely needed."

"Well enough, the have more than enough trainers to handle anything that come up. You should consider it a vacation, a real one. I have noticed you are still sitting up those Communication Spheres."

Demoonica blushed. "I haven't met up with the trainer who is to take over that yet."

Katan raised a hand to his face. He sighed. "I'll deliver the case to the other trainer for you, just don't let that demon get to you while I'm gone." He held out his hand for the case full of Communication Spheres. Demoonica blinked then realized he meant to leave right away.

"Oh! Here." She took the capsule out it's of storage in her BishiGear and handed it to him.

He took it and stuffed it into a pocket. "I already know the other trainer assigned to this, so I won't have a problem finding him." He materialized his wings, this gained him quite a lot of gasps from the Bishi in the street. They were after all in the city of Escaflowne, and a set of white wings drew attention and normally is wasn't the good kind. Instead of waiting for any remarks, he spread his wings and with easy got himself airborne. "I'll be back as quickly as I'm able."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"This is not what I thought I'd find." Demoonica said as she walked down the deathly silent street. She pulled up the map on her BishiGear and checked her location again to make sure that she hadn't made a mistake.

"You are in the Blood Reign: Curse of the Undead Yoma area." The electronic voice told her.

It was a small village to begin with, one that looked right out of Warring States Era Japan, but it was empty and falling apart. A dead Bishounen city, abandoned. Demoonica slid open the door of the first house she came to, maybe this place only seemed empty. A thick layer of dust covered the floor and debris fell from overhead. This home hadn't been used in a very long time.

"Hello?" Demoonica called.

"It's no use, human. There's no one here." Marou said from behind her. "There was no one here years ago."

Demoonica shifted her back pack then let it drop to the dusty wooden floor. "Well, I'm not leaving until morning, so settle in."

Across the empty village two Bishounen that had passed into and out of Demoonica's life once before were also making the best of an empty house. "Ne, Yami, what do you think this is?" Yugi asked his brother.

Yami walked up behind the other and looked into the room. "It's a game room of some kind."

"You think?" Yugi then looked to where Yami was pointing. "Oh, cool! Look at all the figures!" Indeed the walls were lined with wooden shelves filled with two-inch-tall replicas of people and monsters. "Do you think these people had a game like Capsule Monsters?"

"Maybe." Yami said as he picked up one of the figures. "Though I do not recognize this monster, it's some kind of fire-snake-person."

"Let me see!"

Yami handed the figure to Yugi. "Here."

"Spiky isn't it?"

"Very." Yami nodded.

"Want to see if we can find the rules?" Yugi handed the monster figure back, then headed across the room, cutting through the play area. It was almost as big as the room, only a few inches higher than the wooden floor around it, and filled with smoothed out sand. Yugi had just stepped onto the sand when the room lit up and he was gone.

"Yugi?! Yugi?!" Yami looked at the single shoe print in the sand. "Dear Ra! Yugi!" He grabbed their bags then jumped onto the sand. Another flash lit the room as Yami joined his brother in the 'game'.

"What is going on out there? Fireworks?" Demoonica grumbled as she pushed open the sliding door to the house she had camped in. It was dark out by now and there had been a pair of sudden flashes that she could see from the other end of the small village.

"Hardly, human. For one, there was no sound."

"Still, it was odd. I'm going to check it out. Come with me just in case anything is out there." She pulled out Marou's ball and returned him to it. Leaving everything else where she'd dropped it earlier, including the belt that held her other Bishounen but not the one she'd gotten when she came to the BishiWorld, the one that now only held her empty Bishiballs, Demoonica walked down the empty streets until she found another house in the village that showed the dust had been disturbed. "Some one looks to have just been here."

She pushed the sliding door open and followed the pair of prints, because she was sure there were two sets of shoe prints, through the house. Finally she came to a room where the door was still open. It was dark inside. "Hello?"

There was no answer, so Demoonica walked in a few more steps. As she was walking she popped open her BishiGear and got a flashlight from it. She flicked on the light and scanned the room. It was empty, save for some shelves all around the walls. She turned the light to the shelves and yelped in surprise at a large dragon figure that was glaring back at her. She took a step back, tripping on a raised platform in the middle of the room, and landing on the soft sandy ground. "Huh?"

A sudden flash blinded her.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	4. Book 3 Chapter 4

LDD: Chapter 4 out so soon. Enjoy!

Thank you to my reviewers: Nyx's Kitten!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 4: KAI

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

She was going to land with a very loud 'thump!' she just knew it. Alas, she did not. Demoonica felt herself fall, then she was just sitting it the middle of the forest, it was very early morning. She looked around for some sign of where she had been sent too, but it didn't look like anything she'd seen in the last few days. That meant she was no where near where she had been. She had a sudden sinking feeling.

She stood up, the sun was coming up right in front of her, so the path she was on ran north to south. Her hand found the only ball on her belt that held a Bishounen, she had Marou with her. That was a comfort, for she wasn't alone... but then again she had to tell herself, this was Marou.

Augh. Demoonica raised a hand to her head, this didn't bode well. She was in a strange area and with the way this, this... feeling was settling over her already, then she knew that she was too far away from her Bishounen. The ones who weren't yet on the bond serum or hadn't been on it long enough. The Bishiball shook under her other hand and emitted a beam of red energy.

"Not now." Demoonica moaned as Marou appeared.

Marou snorted and crossed his arms, looking down at the much shorter girl he spoke. "I felt an odd energy. Where are we?"

Demoonica shook her head quickly. This though was a bad idea, and she slumped down to the ground in a wave a sickness. "Head... hurts..." She mumbled. She fumbled through the capsules and other items stored in her BishiGear until she found a bottle of water. She materialized it and swished the water around her mouth, spiting it out she couldn't help but notice that Marou was making no move to help her. She took a drink of water, then capped the bottle and stashed it away again.

Feeling a little less sick, but no better in any other way she placed a hand on the stone just next to her and used it to push herself up. She had just made it to her feet when the stone gave off a blue light that caused her to raise her hand to block it from her eyes. "Wha-?"

-fwish!-

-shwunk!-

Demoonica lowered her hand to see Marou flicking a dark slimy green substance from his elongated claws. Around his bare feet lay the remains of what looked to have been a huge white grub that was at least eight foot long. "Discusting worm!" Marou spat. "Now unless you enjoy me saving your worthless life time and time again, I suggest that you don't touch anything else!"

"Eh, right." Demoonica shifted under the red-haired demon's gaze. For a moment she though he was about to yell at her again, but she suddenly turned away from him and started down the path.

He followed her silently, his focus more on the woods surrounding them. Every little bit they passed by one or more of the large white stones like the one Demoonica had triggered. Some were smaller, others larger. It was an unsettling thought of what would happen if all of them sprang to life all of a sudden. Even worse, what if there were things in them stronger than the grub like thing he'd killed? Marou was confident that he could easily survive such an encounter, the human girl... not so much. It wasn't like he cared for her well being, she was however his trainer and her death would be most unfortunate if it were to come before he regained his freedom.

They rounded a bend in the forest path, coming upon a small glade. Built here was a large marble stone tablet. "I wonder what's written there?" Demoonica mumbled. She walked over to it.

"It says," came a voice from the forest, "Those who enter here, find your way to the temple as it kisses the sun, wait not for to long, for if you still walk this world when night falls, then the sun shall you never see again." A Yami stepped out into the clearing.

"The sun?" Demoonica jumped a second later. "A Yami?!" A second later than that and she had thrown an empty Bishiball at him.

He raised his arms, it didn't exactly click that if the ball hit any part of him it would have the same effect. "Hey now! Just a minute-" The ball struck his upraised arm, opened, and he was drawn into it in a flash of red energy.

Demoonica stumbled, falling to her knees as for the first time she felt the bond between her and a Bishounen being formed. It hurt, red hot like the energy from the ball. For the ball itself, it had dropped to the ground and was still shaking. Once. Twice. A third. Each red blink of energy tore across Demoonica's nerves. By the time the ball clicked and gave it's signaling chime to show it was closed, Demoonica was panting and shaking, tears running down her face. She had her hands fisted in her hair, wanting only for the pain to stop. She never even heard the information her BishiGear spouted.

"Nnnn..." She moaned. "My head feels like I just hot wired it..."

Marou just walked over to the ball sitting on the ground and knocked it over to her. "Get up. I read the tablet and it says exactly what he told you."

"Tablet?" Demoonica lifted her face to the stone she was huddled next to. Her vision was too blurry to make any of it out. She placed her hand next to it, not noticing Marou's sharp intake of breath. It was cool to the touch and very smooth. She leaned her face against it, wishing that it would draw the heat away from her faster. She sat there for a few minutes before her eye lids began to droop.

"Get up!" Marou snapped at her.

Demoonica jerked her face away from the cool stone. "I- I-" She winced and shut her eyes tightly, then looked at Marou, seeming to notice him again. She pushed her hand against the stone, getting herself into a seated position. "Sorry." She said softly.

He didn't say anything, just crossed his arms once more and looked at her.

It took Demoonica a few more minutes before she really had her thoughts back in order, and without every little noise sounding like a crash of thunder to her ears. She sat, rolling the Bishiball across the dew covered grass from one hand to the other. She was afraid to let Yami back out, unsure if it would cause another fit of pain. It was starting to get brighter out as the sun finally peaked out into the morning sky.

"We'd better get moving." she said. She got up, then looked back at the tablet. She didn't have a choice, she held out Yami's Bishiball, calling him forth. A beam of red energy flashed from the ball making Demoonica flinch and close her eyes, but no more pain came.

"Oh, so it's you!" Came Yami's voice a moment later.

Demoonica opened her eyes and looked up at Yami, it clicked quickly where she'd seen him before. There was no mistaking the blond, black, and maroon striped hair that fell past this Yami's shoulders, she never seen but the one who had been able to tame his starfish-like hair. "Oh, Yami." She didn't know why but she felt like pulling the Bishounen into a hug and crying, and she had to force herself not to start crying again anyway.

Yami looked at her in surprise, he knew this was the same girl that he'd met not too long ago back in Domino Ctiy, so why did it seem like she'd shrank? It wasn't a physical thing though, she seemed... younger in a way, less confident. He was sure she had just sniffled like a small child, too.

"Uh?" Finally he gathered her into his arms and hugged her, it was something he had done with Yugi when his brother was still a Chibi. "I don't know what is wrong," he said as he patted her back, "but I hate seeing girls cry. Please don't."

"I'm sorry." Demoonica mumbled into his shirt. "I tossed the ball without thinking."

Yami blinked. She was upset because she'd caught him? "Yes... well..." What are you suppose to say to something like that? Oh, don't worry about it?!

"Is that how it feels? Is that feeling what all you feel when you are caught?" She asked as she looked up at him. "It's horrible!"

Yami tilted his face to look down at her. "I felt being moved. As if I were moving very quickly...why?"

Demoonica shook her head and tightened her grip around Yami's waist for a moment, then let go. "Nothing."

Yami let her step back from him, looking at her, wondering if she was really alright. "Demoonica, was it not?"

She nodded. "Yes. You- you have the game store?"

This time Yami nodded, then looked to the sky. "Yes, that is me. The sun is rising, so we had better find Yugi and this temple as soon as we can. I don't like the warning on that tablet at all. He's here too, but we didn't arrive together. I swear, for the rest of my life, if it looks like a game that is going to suck me into it, I don't care how many Kaiba challenge me to a game of it or how badly by ego takes a beating, I'm not going anywhere near it."

Demoonica's lips twitched into a small smile. She felt dizzy but she didn't mention it. "What way?"

"I was headed south. Well I was going to anyway. I admit I hid when I heard your voice." Yami blushed. "That was until I recognized you."

"Then south." Marou said. "Because if I have to stand here and listen to you two any longer, I'll cut off your heads for the silence."

"Hold your tongue!" Yami glared at him, the Wdjat on his forehead flaring to life for a moment. They glared at each other.

Marou smirked. "Keep your new plaything." He said to Demoonica, then in a flash returned to his ball.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	5. Book 3 Chapter 5

LDD: By the way the chapter titles have nothing to do with the chapters themselves, it's just the order Demoonica caught her Bishi, if any one is wondering. -giggles-

Thank you to my reviewers: Nyx's Kitten and ShadowShinigami13!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 5: REI

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It felt like hours had passed and they had, when Demoonica and Yami came across the torn remains of a backpack. Yami picked it up. "This... is Yugi's." Demoonica nodded slowly, the feeling of wrong growing as the time passed. She stood there while Yami searched the area around them. "He nowhere to be found." He said when he returned. He paused and looked at Demoonica. "Are you sure you are alright? You are beginning to look pale."

Demoonica waved her hand at him. "M-fine."

"Well, if you're sure." Yami turned, bumping right into a wall of dirt. "Ouph!" He fell backward. "Where did that come from?"

Demoonica looked at it. "It... wasn't there."

"Great." Yami pushed himself up. "Now what?"

"The path leads in." Indeed it lead right into the side of the hill, disappearing into darkness.

"Well then-"

"I don't want to go that way." She shook her head. "The tablet warned about the dark..."

Yami turned to face her. "I don't see any other-"

"Uh..." Demoonica pointed behind him.

"Now what?" Yami said in aggravation, then turned around. The path had changed once again. Now in front of them was a wall of green, a hedge with a archway they could enter through. "Are you seeing this?!" Yami asked, not turning to face his trainer.

"It just disappeared when I said about not going into the dark."

Yami sighed. "At least the way is clear again, but this place seems to have a mind of its own, or a way of knowing what we are doing. Let's hurry on, before it changes it's mind on us yet again."

Demoonica nodded a bit. "Yeah."

Stepping forward they entered between the tall hedge plants, the kink often used as Hedge Maze walls. Beyond that though, there was no maze, just a small flower garden. They were thankful for this. A small fountain was just off to the left side of the path. A statue of a large snake-like form stood in the center of it, the water filled with lotus flowers. A tablet was clutched in the mouth of the serpent.

"Let's read it."

Demoonica nodded and followed Yami over to the fountain and statue, reading the words out loud. "Darkness shall soon consume the light, upon leaving this grotto you shall start your flight." She frowned. "How could that be? I can see the sky and it can't be latter than nine or ten in the morning."

Yami nodded. "It would be best to assume the tablet tell the truth though. I guess we have to pick up our pace when we step out of this place."

"Right. Though what way is out?"

"Ah. Not sure." He looked down the path, it split into two not far from them. Both continued to identical archways. "Let's take the closest first."

"I hope if it's not the right way, that we can return." Demoonica rubbed her temple, following Yami. He looked back at her it worry. Passing through the archway they found themselves in another small area. there were ferns and mos growing everywhere. Butterflies fluttered around and dragonflies darted about. Looking around, the only exit to be found was back the way they had came.

"Well... it looks inviting..." Demoonica sighed and sat down on one of the mossy banks. Yami sat beside her.

"A few minutes rest wont hurt."

Within moments they both were fast asleep.

Yami woke with a start, sending all of the butterflies and dragonflies resting on him and Demoonica into the air. He waved his hands at the bugs, getting them away from them. "Pests." He mumbled. Looking to the sky he saw that it didn't seem as if much time had passed. He sighed. "A little too inviting, so it seems." He shook Demoonica's shoulder, waking her.

Demoonica opened her eyes and smiled at Yami. "What?"

He blinked at her. "Are you alright? We dozed off..."

Demoonica sat up, then after a moment nodded. "I feel... really well. My head isn't hurting anymore."

Yami looked at her, again worried. "Has it been?"

Demoonica frowned. "Yeah, right until I just woke up... and," she paused, " I felt such horrible pain when I caught you. It was like my head was being messed with."

Yami frowned at that. "I assure you that being captured is painless for us."

"Right." She pushed herself up, standing in all the moss she could swear that it had grown a little higher around where they had been. "Now let's take that other archway."

Yami nodded and got up, following her back to the fountain area. He looked around. "Nothing seems to have changed here. That's good."

Demoonica nodded. "Uh-hu."

"Let's go. I have to find Yugi before we get out of this place."

They left the area through the second archway, finding themselves at the edge of a forest, most likely the very same one they had arrived in. Demoonica turned around, looking back the way they had come. "The arch is gone." Behind them all there was, was a path leading into the forest.

Yami nodded. "I expected as much."

Suddenly the light around them dimmed. Looking up they saw clouds passing over he sun, blocking the light. A movement caught their attention. Off to the side, sitting in the darkness was one of the many white stone like things that had lined the forest path. It was pulsing.

Yami cursed in what Demoonica could only guess was Egyptian. The egg, for that is what all those white things were, burst open and a gigantic bumblebee emerged from it. Yami pulled a card from his deck, intent on summoning one of his Dual Monsters. Nothing happened. The bee, it's attention drawn to them by their movement, dove at them, it's stinger at the ready. "Watch out!" Yami dove at Demoonica and pushed her out of the way of the enraged monster like bug, it's stinger grazing across the upper part of his shoulder and making him fall to his knees.

"Yami!"

He looked up at her and pushed his tri-colored hair back out of his face. "It didn't get me with any poison, but it still stings. My shadow magic isn't working here."

Demoonica unclipped his ball and Marou's, she called out the red haired demon. He appeared, then grinned when he saw what was happening. "I suggest back in." Yami agreed, returning to his ball with out another word. "Marou-"

"Shut up, human." He flexed his hands, this girl had a way of getting into messes and needing someone to save her, but this time it let him kill worthless things, so he could overlook it. A well placed hit and the head of the bumble was sent flying into the forest behind them as its body dropped to the ground. "Pathetic, as always."

Demoonica shook her head, she'd never understand his blood lust. Just as she was about to relax, she noticed that it was still a bit darker than it had been. Looking to the sky she couldn't believe what she saw, there was a black crescent along the edge of the sun. "An eclipse?!" She cursed.

Marou looked at the sky. "So?"

"Those things hatch when you touch them, or when it gets dark over them. If there's an eclipse, then the whole place will be crawling with killer things!"

"Sounds fun." Marou gave her a sadistic smile.

"For you! C'mon!" She grabbed Yami's 'PD' Sphere and set it up quickly, opening the door. She pushed Marou a bit, though he stepped inside anyway.

"Is everything-" Demoonica scooted around Yami, who was standing in the doorway. She slammed the door shut and right after she did, there was a loud 'THWUMP!' at the door. She leaned back against the door when no other attacks came. Through the door though, the cries of a multitude of creatures could be heard. "Uh... alright?"

"An eclipse! A fricking eclipse!"

Yami looked shocked. "This place really has it out for us." After listening to the sounds for a few minutes, he spoke again. "I hope that it won't take long for it to pass."

When the sounds died down, Demoonica was still hesitant to open the door, but finally she did. The stepped out into the aftermath of what could only be called a battlefield. The ground was littered with the remains of countless monsters of all shapes and sizes. Marou took the time to stab one of them with a sword, after all it had still been twitching.

Demoonica felt herself getting sick at the sight and made her way to a bush. After this she had to rinse her mouth out with water, then took a few sips. "I hate this place."

"I agree." Yami said, then hissed in pain. Demoonica looked up at him, seeing him lift his shirt off. There was a long thin gash along the upper part of the left side of his back, going up over his shoulder. He let the shirt fall to the ground. "How bad does it look?" He asked.

"Bad enough, it isn't bleeding fast though."

"Just put a bandage over it for now. We can do anything big later."

Demoonica rolled her eyes. "Potion." She found one in her items and handed it to him.

"Ah." He drank it down. Soon the wound had healed over. "That should keep it from being much of a problem, it isn't painful, just sore now." He paused. "Look, Demoonica." He pointed.

Turning she saw that they were at the foot of a long set of stone steps leading up a large hill, leading to some kind of temple. Over the temple hung the sun making it shine like gold, the bottom edge starting to sink below it.

"I think we are almost there, but time is slipping by us. Let's get up there!"

"I'll be glad to be out of this nightmare." Demoonica returned the Bishiball to her belt and started up the steps. Above them the sky had started to change color, darkening as the sun began to set.

The three of them, including Marou who had remained out, made it to the top of the steps and found the doors to the temple wide open, waiting for them to make their way in. Almost as soon as they saw this, the doors started to slowly swing shut. A mad dash latter the doors closed right behind them.

"Yugi." Yami said as he leaned his head against the golden door. "We didn't find him." His long, loose flowing hair hid his face, but Demoonica could still see him shaking.

Demoonica turned, letting him keep his dignity as best he could. She gasped at what she saw and ran over to it. There, lining the walls of the temple were large man sized crystals. But it wasn't the crystals that had caught her attention, it was what was in them. Each held with in it a Bishounen or in a few a Bishoujo. They looked like dried out husks. The closet one however, held a sight that was both horrible and uplifting. "Yugi!" She gasped. "Yami! It's Yugi!"

The other grabbed at the crystal, looking into it with a tear streaked face. "It is Yugi. Little brother! There is no way to get him out. There has to be! We made it here in time!"

Demoonica looked at the end of the chamber, trying not to look ino the other crystals. There at he end was another stone tablet. She walked over to it and read. "You who have survived to be here, rejoice. As the sun sets, the sun also rises. Take with you that which is held dear."

As the last word came from her mouth, the tablet broke in two, leaving behind nothing as it crumbled. She turned when Yami gasped, seeing him catch his brother as the crystal melted away. All of them melted, she didn't look at them though. She didn't want to see them, not as they too became dust.

The walls started to look hazy and Demoonica thought that some of the dust had gotten into her eyes. She rubbed them, then blinked. She was standing on the sand, in a very dimly lit room. The sun was just starting to make it's way across the floor. At her feet was her flashlight, still on and now very dim. She picked it up. On the other side of the room, her Yami was hugging a very confused Yugi, who was asking what had happened. Marou was leaning against a wall, his eyes closed.

Her eyes fell on one more figure, crumpled on the sand a few feet away. She rushed over.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	6. Book 3 Chapter 6

LDD: I know I just posted early this morning, but I already finished another, so here it is. I'm happy that we have more than just my story getting updated now. I recommend that if you like BishiWorld stories, you read these two new ones: 'The Darker Side of Bishiworld' by Nyx's Kitten AND 'Adventuring By Oneself' by ShadowShinigami13.

Thank you to my reviewer: ShadowShinigami13!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 6: KATAN

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

She stumbled over to the figure. They were dressed in all white, and so was the persons hair, though there was some black in it. She hesitated to turn him over, she didn't want to see another mummy like body. She turned him onto his back, finding a young boyish face and realizing that the black in his hair were some kind of horns. She sort of recognized him, though she'd never watch the entire show. "Hey." She patted his face.

"Demoonica?" Yami looked back over his shoulder at her. "What's that?"

Yugi pushed back and looked over at her too. "You mean who, Yami. He looks like he needs help."

"Yeah. He's not waking up." Demoonica got a Potion out of her BishiGear as Yami and Yugi made there way over. Yugi rested the white haired Bishounen's head in his lap. Demoonica carefully dribbled a little of the potion into his mouth and was glad that he still had his instinct to swallow. "I'm out of the ones that you inject, the kit only came with a few. Actually, I'm running low on all of the Potions."

"I don't see any injuries, there isn't any blood on him. He seems to be weakened from lack of food and water after being in that crystal for who knows how long." Yami sat down beside of her. "I think pouring a few potions down him will give him some strength back, but he'll have to build himself back up to normal after that the hard way."

It was just a little later when a pair of crystal clear-green eyes opened. He looked around him blearily. "Are you feeling better?" Yugi asked him.

He raised his hand to his face for a moment, then nodded 'yes'. His belly took this moment to rumble. Demoonica looked over at Yami. "You think we can get him to the other side of the village? I have my camp set up in another house."

Yami nodded. "I can carry him."

When they got to the other house, Demoonica rushed over to her things. The backpack was untouched, as were her BishiBall belt and the things she had left out. It looked like no one had came through during the night. With a sigh, she clipped her belt on, feeling dumb at thinking it would be alright to have left it for even a few minutes, considering that it had now been all night.

Yami, with Yugi's help had gotten the other Bishounen into the place. Now he was sitting leaning back against the wooden wall, Yami to one side, Yugi to the other, keeping him propped up. Demoonica had set up a 'PD' Sphere and was in it, a moment later she came out followed by a Bishoujo. "Thanks Raine."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." The half-elf Bishoujo came over to him. "Let's take a look at you." She spent a good while looking over the white haired Bishounen, while Demoonica got a few of her other Bishounen up and started making breakfast.

Soon as she was done, Demoonica handed him a plate of food, he quickly took it. "Well?" She asked Raine as he ate.

"Yami was right, he's lost a lot of energy and looks half starved. There are no other problems, other than he isn't talking."

The Bishounen looked up at them. He took a few more bites of food, then motioned that he wanted something to write with. Given a pen and paper he scribbled down a note and handed it to Demoonica. She read it. -Did you find my mask?- She looked down at him. Then, "Oh! Kumo! I knew I'd seen you before." He looked at her, she could tell he was wondering if she was about to glomp him or not. She shook her head. "No, you didn't have your mask... or your sword." She added. He looked startled, he hadn't noticed his sword was gone too. He sighed and held his hand out, Demoonica gave back the pen and paper. He scribbled down another note and flipped it back to her. -Hand me a ball, I wont put up a fight.- She blinked down at him, still have afraid that she'd again be put through the pain she'd felt while inside the 'game'. "Uh, okay?" She unclipped an empty ball and held it out, the moment he touched it he was pulled in. The ball sat in Demoonica's hand, the button blinking red, then it stopped and dinged. A moment latter, her BishiGear chimed out with his information.

"Makenshi from the Final Fantasy: UNLIMITED anime. Stage San. A Maken wielder and summoner often called the White Cloud. His sword is also named Maken and he is very good with it. He also uses his sword to help him summon with the aid of an energy called Mist. His breath also is Mist, so he wears a mask to keep it from activating when he speaks." It paused. "Do you wish to nickname this Bishounen?"

"Yes," Demoonica said, "Kumo." After the BishiGear registered the information she flipped it shut and called Makenshi back out. "Sorry Kumo, the Dex can take a few moments to finish." He nodded at her, again sitting.

By this time, all of her Bishi had gotten up and were either eating, or just wondering out of the 'PD' space through Raine's door. "We'll get you them both when I get to the next town over." She told Makenshi. She then looked at Kagome. "After breakfast is over, I'll just take the quick way back to the closest town. I need to get more medical supplies... is there anything else?"

Almost three hours latter...

Demoonica stretched her arms high above her head, even if it did make her dress ride up and cause a few random Bishounen to stare. These Bishounen were quickly hit by either their trainer or a Bishoujo who was with them and then dragged away as the girl grumbled about there always being too many perverts in anime. She, of course, found herself being laughed at. "Hey!"

"Please, you know that kind of dress will get much too much attention." Came a slightly deep voice, with attitude.

"Hiei!" Demoonica looked around, finding the Bishounen who'd spoken. "Tai! Kurama!" She greeted the younger trainer and his Bishounen.

"It's such a surprise to see you here, miss Demoonica." Tai's Kurama said.

"Yeah, you get from one place to the next like mad." Tai added to his Bishounen's comment. "You wouldn't happen to know how to teleport yourself, would you?"

"Well." Demoonica shrugged, looking sheepish.

"Where were you headed?"

"Me? I was going out of town. I only came in to grab a few supplies."

"Us too. Come with?" He motioned to another male trainer, who looked unsure. "This is Zidane, he just got here a little while ago, I showed him to orientation. Sadly this town isn't one of the ones who have Bishounen willing to join new trainers. We're looking to get someone, anyone at this point really for him to catch."

Demoonica nodded. "Sure. I have to do a few more things first, could we meet by the west gate?"

"Yeah, meet you there." Tai waved at her as he and Zidane headed towards the gate.

Demoonica though, made her way back to the east gate, the one she'd came into town through. She waved at the guard as she left, and walked down the path a good way before she turned and headed into the forest. "Yugi?" She called. The spiky tri-colored hair was hard to miss, so she found him quickly. "So did you make up your mind?"

Yugi nodded. "I started out following Yami and he wouldn't have been pulled into the game if I hadn't been pulled in first. I want to come with my brother, I know I'm not very independent, but he's the only family I have."

Demoonica nodded. "I understand. I haven't seen my family..." She paused, her mind feeling clouded. "Uh, what was I saying?"

Yugi looked at her. "That you hadn't seen your family?"

Demoonica nodded. "Yeah, my little sister is back on Earth, mum and dad, too..." She frowned, something was missing. She shook her head. "Ball, then I guess. Right?" She said holding the Bishiball out to Yugi.

After that she made her way back to the main path and followed the one that ran in a circle around the city. She found Tai and Zidane waiting for her at the gate. "How'd you get out here?"

"What I had to do was close to the other gate."

"Oh, okay." Said Tai. Zidane handed his new BishiDex to the gate guard, getting it added to the network of know trainers. From now on he'd only have to show it when entering a city. While they did that, Demoonica brought up the map of the area and switched on the overlay of Bishounen areas. Her face lit up when she read the area that bordered this small town. As soon as they were though the west gates of town they noticed Demoonica again. "Kitsunegari! Kitsunegari! Kitsunegari!" Demoonica said as she bounced up and down on the path, looking at her BishiGear.

"What's she saying?" Tai asked.

"She is referring to Youko Kurama, Kitsunegari means 'fox hunt'." His Kurama answered.

"So that makes us in the Yu Yu Hakusho area then?" Tai asked. Kurama nodded.

"Man I was hoping for Naruto." Zidane added.

"Perhaps you could talk her into wanting to catch somebody from the area. Any Bishounen you know girls would like?" Kurama suggested.

Demoonica stopped bounceing and looked over at the three of them. "Of course there are! I want Sasuke because he's hot, Gaara because he's an awsome character, and a Kyuubi without the anoying Naruto atatchment!"

They blinked at her.

"Did she just-?"

"She did."

Demoonica however finally calmed down and pulled free one of her Bishiballs, followed my several more. She let out Yami and Yugi, along with Makenshi. The bond was still forming between her and them and she now could feel it, though it wasn't causing the same kind of pain as it had. She also let out Dilandou, who looked green and began to cuss her out and say bad things about her mother. She did her best to ignore him, then introduced the newest catches to Tai and Zidane.

Two days latter, Demoonica and Tai were looking at Zidane, then down to the Bishiball he was holding. "No way!"

Zidane backed up at Demoonica's outburst. "Yeah?"

"How the heck did you find a Vegeta out here in the Yu Yu areas?! Let alone get him caught?!" She stared at the ball. It didn't move. Kai, who was the only one of her Bishi out at the moment, rolled his eyes. As she was reaching out to poke the ball, she felt an odd pulling feeling. A split second later, she felt Kai grab her by the hand, then the world was rushing by her.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica looked over the swaying grass that covered hill after hill around her. The BishiWorld had just finished rearranging itself once again. She didn't notice when Kai had let go of her. "Wow, Kai, this place reminds me of the area west of the Baki River."

"The left and right banks of the Baki River were nothing but forest both times we were there."

"Further west, near Kolleny Town." She said with a wave of her hand.

Kai paused. "Oh."

Demoonica smiled. "Yes, 'oh'. I did spend some time in this world before I caught you and Rei."

Kai shrugged. "You were still a newbie trainer."

"Well, yes." Demoonica blushed. "I guess I was. You didn't find me... er..."

"Precocious? Full of yourself? Annoying?"

Demoonica sweat-dropped. "I'll take that as a yes."

"But then, I wasn't much better. I'm sure I could have been described just the same at the time."

"You're still full of yourself." Demoonica gave a laugh.

Kai frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to reply.

"Aw, c'mon Kai!" Demoonica poked the dual haired Bishounen in the arm. "I know you better than to think that that comment bothered you."

Kai let her poke him in the arm a few more times before he let a small smile cross his face. "Let's go." He took hold of her hand again and walked down the hill they'd been standing at the top of.

Demoonica blushed and looked down at their joined hands as they walked. After a minute she looked up at Kai's blank face. She watched him for another minute, but he didn't glance over at her. It was after she stumbled that she pulled her attention away from Kai and started watching where they were going.

They walked silently for what must have been the better part of an hour and at a pace suited for a stroll through a park, but it never felt awkward. Demoonica still glanced over at Kai from time to time, though. Each time she found that Kai looked normal, as if he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. Finally she gave up on trying to catch him blushing or looking over at her or something.

"Hey, what's that?"

They'd just neared the top of another hill and could see what lay beyond it.

"It's a playground, obviously."

Demoonica glared over at him. "Thank you, I would have never guessed it by myself."

Kai smirked at her.

Soon they were close enough to see that the playground was disused and run down. "Is this place abandoned?" Demoonica asked, looking around. She slipped her hand from Kai's, going over to one of the swings.

"Don't even think that you're going to get me to push you on that thing, because I wont."

"That's okay." She put her foot on the wooden swing, grabbed the chains, and pulled herself up onto it. After a moment she had the swing gently rocking back and fourth. Her long hair blew into her face as she looked back over her shoulder at Kai. "See?"

"See what? That you're childish?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that. Show me the rule that says being an adult means that you have to stop having fun or doing what you like." Demoonica said in a calm tone.

"You would use the 'grown-up' tone of voice when defending your childish antics." Kai said, stepping up onto the swing beside of Demoonica's. The swing set creaked under the added weight. "This thing's going to break." Still he ignored the swing-set's groan of protest as he got his swing going.

Demoonica just grinned over at him as they passed by each other. "Then I suggest not trying to build up enough speed or height that kids do when they jump out of swings."

"I'll do that. So tell me, what's with you these past few weeks?"

"Can't say." She watched as Kai's slate colored bangs took turns between blowing forward and blowing back and up over his head.

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't, not right now, but if it'll make you feel better, I can tell you that it isn't anything bad."

"So don't worry, right?" When Demoonica nodded at him he added, "Good thing I wasn't worried."

"Hey!"

Kai laughed. Eyes closed, head tossed back, his defenses were down. Demoonica wished he could always be this open around everyone, but he couldn't be. Like a great many Bishi, Kai wanted to keep people at a distance so that they couldn't break his heart. A way to keep from being hurt, at least emotionally hurt. He was opening up around her, like he did around the Bladebreakers on the show. If she thought about it, she could have said that it took Kai around the same amount of time to open up to them, the Bladebreakers, as it took for him to open up to her. If she had known that, she would have felt honored.

As it was though, she just laughed along with him at his attempts at picking on her and it was probably for the best that way.

She slowed her swing, unable to swing and laugh both at the same time without winding herself. Kai looked at her as she settled down onto the seat of the swing.

"You okay?"

"Hm? Yeah. All those rolling hills took more energy to walk than I thought they did and now I'm tired."

Kai slipped down into the seat of his own swing. "Well if you're not swinging, I'm not going to stand up there looking stupid." He replied to her questioning look.

"We should have lunch here." Demoonica said a few minutes later. "We're pretty close to the next hidden Bishi City and it's likely that we'll run into their scouts if we wait." She pointed to a fairly flat spot, near some kind of rope swing. "That looks big enough."

Suddenly out of the tree line some ways away, came a small figure running at full speed, then another larger one. Yells, though they were unclear were heard. The smaller figure darted past Demoonica, and she realized it was a Sasuke from Naruto. She pulled out a BishiBall. She watched as he dodged a few attacks from the other, who had a hood up so she didn't know who it was. As they neared again, she took aim and threw the ball.

"No!" Came a yell from the larger figure as he shoved the Sasuke out of the way of the ball. It hit him on the back, and just before he was enveloped in the red energy the hood of his cloak fell back.

"Wha-?" The Sasuke looked at the ball then up the hill, noticing Demoonica for the first time. "Shit." He scrambled to his feet and dashed for the woods, just as he got there a few other figures appeared at the tree line.

Demoonica's BishiGear beeped. "Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto anime. Stage Sama."

Demoonica clicked off the sound of her BishiGear. "I think I'm not going to like this."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	7. Book 3 Chapter 7

LDD: Hello again. Miss me?

Thank you to my reviewers: KiKi Hayashi and ShadowShinigami13!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 7: INUYASHA

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica waited where she was as the group of Bishounen made their way over to her and Kai. Kai had his hand on the metal fan he'd learned to use, though she was sure he didn't know that it would not be a good thing to upset a large group of trained ninja. "Kai don't." She hissed at him. "Just go get the ball."

He looked over at her, frowning. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. He slid down the hill, watching the group coming towards them, nicked the ball frm the ground and returned to Demoonica's side just as the group made it to them.

"You're in the inner boundary to our city." Stated a gray haired Bishounen, a Kakashi.

Demoonica nodded. "We got tossed here when the areas shifted."

The Kakashi nodded, then looked at the ball she was holding. "That would be one of our city's scouts that you just caught."

"I kind of figured that out when I saw your group at the edge of the forest, but I can't change it now." She lifted her BishiGear, noting that all of the Bishounen were ready for her to do something stupid, like throwing a ball. She turned on the sound again, and pushed her information. As the device spouted her information, she saw a few Bishounen relax a little at the fact she was a member of the Bishi World Safety Department. When it finished she turned it back off. "I will admit, I'm on leave right now." She added.

Kakashi sighed. "As it is easy to see, you do have at least one other Bishounen, would you mind letting Sasuke back out?"

Demoonica called the Sasuke back out of the ball. He looked at her, mildly ticked off. The he noticed that the rest of his scouting party were standing there. "Sorry." Demoonica said as she broke the ball in half.

His eyes widened. "You just-" He pointed at her, then himself, at a loss for words.

"Of course!" Demoonica snapped. "I don't make it a habit to capture Bishounen in restricted areas."

Kakashi smiled. "Well, it seems as things have turned out fine here." And with that he disappeared.

Demoonica, and several members of the scouting group, blinked at the spot he had just been. "He's... interesting..." Demoonica said. This earned her a few chuckles.

"I don't know what you told him, but if Kakashi thinks this isn't a matter that we need to hall you in for..." The older Sasuke shrugged. "Fine, whatever. Let's get back to work." With that he and the others disappeared. Demoonica saw him and the younger Sasuke appear near the tree line, the older had the younger by the back of the shirt and was marching him in what she could only guess was the direction of boy's home. She giggled.

Demoonica let out a sigh. "That was way too close, Kai."

Kai plopped down beside her. "I'm not sure what just happened."

"Oh we just came an inch away from being jitsu'ed into forgetting where we were and left at the gate to the closest human town."

Kai blanched.

Demoonica shook her head. "Kami, I love my job. Though, Kakashi sure was easy going about it all, you know?"

Kai shrugged. "I never met one, so I wouldn't."

"That's true, I've ever met a Kakashi here either, until now." She paused, "So there town is that way." She pulled up her map. "Oi, no wonder they were so upset, we are less than half a mile from their city." She showed the two blinking dots on the screen to Kai.

"We going there?"

"I suppose so. Here, look at where we started this morning and how far we got flung." She pulled the map back, so it showed a larger area. "We are more than two hundred miles away from the Yu Yu Hakusho areas. There went my hopes of getting a Youko Kurama." She added the last part with a small pout.

"Let me guess, silver hair and red eyes?"

"Gold eyes." She replied automatically.

Kai chuckled. "I think I'm starting to see a trend."

Demoonica blushed. "So my weakness is long hair on guys, I get it." She looked at Kai for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I just imagined you with your hair grown out... and it looked ridiculous!"

Kai ran his hands back through his navy blue hair. "I'm having Kagome trim this."

Demoonica started laughing at him again.

After lunch Demoonica found herself sitting in the grass, again looking out at the forest they had to go through to get to the Naruto area's city. She'd gotten a few less looks, a few less of them watching her each day as the information they had learned was processed, but she still didn't have the same easy going feeling around camp that she'd been use to. It was like they were waiting for something to happen. She just wasn't sure what that was, or if it was even a good thing or a bad thing. As much as she said that things were fine with her, it was bothering her... along with a few other things... and she just wanted to curl up some place, preferably with someone, and never do anything until it was all done and over with.

"You need a camp fire to look that contemplative." Kai said as he walked over to her.

Demoonica tilted her head to the side, not looking up at him. "It wouldn't work in the middle of the day."

"This... vacation... not what you though it would be?"

Demoonica shrugged. "I've gotten a lot of Bishounen capturing done, something that I have been known to go with out doing for months on end. That's a good thing, it's the entire point of coming here from my world. Right?"

"You don't sound so excited."

"How is it I end up talking to you or Bakura and not another girl?" Kai couldn't answer that. She really was asking herself anyway and even she didn't understand her comfort levels when it came to some of her Bishounen. "I wish Zander were here." She said softly. "Then I'd tell him about the baby. I hope he takes the news good, but then I think that he hasn't had any good relationships with many people..."

Kai sat down with her. "I'm here aren't I?"

Demoonica looked at him. "How does that help?"

Kai shrugged. "I want to tell you... if Zander... well I'm here for you and the others are too, even if they aren't comfortable telling you that." He looked over at her. "I think I figured out what has you so down." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his chin cupped in his hands. "You still aren't feeling well and you are worried about things even though you seem to be back to your normal self most of the time."

Demoonica leaned over to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's a lot of stuff... and when did you become so talkative?"

He turned his head to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "When you weren't looking. Do you want to head to town? I think one of those Bishounen is still watching us."

"Might as well. Though it'd be fun to mess with them and just circle around the city."

Kai smirked at her. "I'm sure." A pause. "And I'm sure you are worrying too much about this. You aren't the first to have a baby in this world and there's no way you'll be the last. Why don't you go see the doctor in this town, it may make you feel better."

"Okay." Demoonica nodded. "Hop to it, into the ball. Town is close and the guard dogs are watching us like a bunch of hawks." She laughed. "Sorry, maybe it's just one watching us... wearing a hawk mask. That would be funny."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sasuke flipped into the air and threw multiple kunai mid-flip, each sinking into their targets head on. Landing from the spin, he took off again, twisting and turning as he pinned each target right in the center. It was rudimentary training, but what did you expect from a Chibi?

"Good, Sasuke-kun, much better." The trainer girl said as she walked up to him and patted the child on the head. "Sasuke-dono will like how far you've came in such a short time, ne?" She asked with a smile.

The Chibi looked up at her and nodded. His father may not say it, but he would be happy.

"Gabriella."

"Hai, Sasuke-dono?" She said turning to face the elder Bishounen who was walking onto the practice field.

"I'm here for my son."

"Hai, Sasuke-dono." She called out loudly, then looked down at the Chibi. "Better get to him, Sasuke-kun."

The Chibi Sasuke nodded again and ran over to his father. The red haired girl waved as the boy left. His father walked over to her. "Another trainer will be in town tonight. I... had a small run in with her while training my older boy."

"He didn't get caught did he?!"

"No. I was able to... block the ball she threw at him." He sighed. "I am once again in the debt of a trainer. I never thought I would again meet one who would be so honorable."

Gabriella nodded, understanding. "So now do you see what I have been saying?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then gave her a small nod. "Fine then, I give you my blessing. Though I still do not see why you want to take him with you, a Chibi in the possession of a trainer is always being questioned. It will only make things harder for you."

Gabriella nodded. "I know, but Sasuke-kun is so attached to me and I him. It's why I refuse to leave."

"I know. I do ask you to do me a favor though..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	8. Book 3 Chapter 8

LDD: It's amazing how much you can write and have no idea where it's going, take this chapter for example. I started writing with no idea what I was going to write, yet I still have it done and am looking at it going, how'd that happen and where the heck did that come from?! Along with other questions of the like. Sorry it took so long. None the less, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thank you to my reviewers: Quelara, KiKi Hayashi, and Nyx's Kitten!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 8: ZERO

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica looked at the large wooden gates to the Bishounen city. This however was not what made her pause on her way in, guarding the entrance were a Kiba, along with his fully grown Akamaru. The large dog looked a lot more frightening in person to her than he ever had in the show. The Kiba gave her a knowing smile. "Don't worry, unless we're in battle, Akamaru is a sweetheart. Come over and say hi."

"Uh, okay." Demoonica didn't kneel to pet the Nin-dog as Akamaru was nearly as tall as she was. He was happy though about the attention, and a good scratching behind the ears.

Passing through the gates to the city a few minutes later Demoonica looked around. From where she stood at the gate the place looked pretty much like Konoha. The village of ninja had a calm and friendly feeling to it that she hadn't expected. "Yahoo! Ramen!" A pair of young Naruto ran past her, then disappeared around the street corner. Well, maybe calm wasn't exactly right.

However her attention was drawn to the sky as a shadow passed over her. A moment later Katan landed. Demoonica wondered if Bishounen traveling through the area with out a trainer were not seen as suspicious as those with trainers. Perhaps he had met with the guards and word was sent ahead. Either way, there was no alarm shown in the village by his sudden dropping in.

"Katan!"

The blue haired Cherub Bishounen sighed, looking very worn out and tired. "Indeed. Half a day being over the normal distance is not life threatening, nor would it have been a problem had I not just had to add many hundreds of miles to the distance I had to travel to return to you."

"Sorry about that." Demoonica bowed her head.

"It's alright. I know there was a shift in the world. It is something you could not control. I'm here now." A flash of red energy later she was standing alone on the street.

"Right. Have a good rest." She made her way to the nearest hotel, getting a room for the night. However, there was still daylight left. She dropped her backpack on the bed, then set up a row of 'PD' Sphere doors along the length of the least cluttered wall. She tapped on them as she moved on to set up the next, letting the Bishounen inside know he was able to come out. "Okay guys, we made it to town. Who's up for the best ramen ever made in an anime?" Several of them sighed, but if Demoonica wanted ramen, she got ramen.

Considering the existence of over one thousand Naruto in a single city, along with the Choji and various others that made their home there, it was no surprise that finding an Ichiraku's Ramen Stand with free space was a feat in and of itself. It was also odd to be sitting next to a Namikaze Minato, who was eating Miso Ramen. Sadly Demoonica was no contest for the Bishounen who caught her glancing over at him each and every time, who watched her back with out being caught once a big grin on his face. Bakura, who was sitting closest to her, had a hard time not laughing at the exchange.

"He though you were flirting." He said after the other had left the large, crowded ramen stand. Demoonica choked on her chicken flavored ramen.

"What?! I was doing no such thing!" She said while turning red.

"I know. Signals are lost on you. Flirting with you has to be obvious or it's nonexistent."

Softly she then added, "I just never met a Bishi I knew to have outright died in their respective show."

Bakura paused. "I see. You can be so clueless. However, let it be known that you suck at being stealthy." He turned back to his food. "And should never be took along on any kind of highst."

"Yami no Baka." Demoonica grumbled, then continued on to her forth and last bowl of ramen.

A short time later they found themselves lazing about on the bank of a large lake that was surprisingly within the cities walls, actually Demoonica had noticed that they had a lot more trees inside the boundary walls than any other Bishi City she'd been to. It wasn't surprising though, why go out where you could get caught by a trainer when you could just encompass a large chunk of forest with the city that lets you train in relative safety? Ninja were so smart that way.

They had not been here alone at first, as they had arrived to find a San staged Sasuke Uchiha working on his fire skills and had to get out of the way of one of the blasts of fire. It had all been very funny, well perhaps not the part where they were almost hit with a fire ball, because Ed was still visible shaken from that. It had been funny though to watch Demoonica talk to... er... torment the fellow.

"You do realize you're running around with a 'fan-girls aim here' symbol on your clothes, right?" Demoonica had asked him. The Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "On the back of this blue shirt! Look! I swear it looks like a Pokeball sitting on a golf-tee!" She grabbed the edge of his shirt, twisting it around so she could point out to him the symbol stitched on the back.

Then it had hit him. This loud girl was talking about the Uchiha Family Crest! And why the hell did she have hold of his shirt in the first place? Sasuke snatched his shirt away from Demoonica, twisting it back into place. "It's. A. Fan." He growled before stomping away from her, his face bright red and ignoring the Bishounen who were either laughing at him or their trainer, he didn't care which.

"Eh..." Demoonica blinked at his retreating form. "Is it that big a deal?"

Her Bishounen didn't have an answer to that, though it was agreed upon that the entire thing had been fun to watch, like a train wreck.

"I'm not that bad." Demoonica huffed and seated herself at the base of the nearest tree. Rei sat beside her and the others took up seats along a fairly large swatch of the area. She had to smile at them all though. Kagome was watching father and son Inuyasha's who had started some sort of game that was drawn in the sand, Hakudoshi was sitting next to the younger of the two and seemed to be giving him tips on how to win. Allen and Kamui were training together, as were Wolfram and Dilandau. She wondered if Dilandau would become fixated on Wolf if the other were to set him on fire. She could see it now the tragic tale of a Pyrokinetic and a Pyromaniac. She hope it never happened, or at least not near Edward, as he was still Pyrophobic. She giggled though, making Rei look over at her and wonder if she were alright. Most of them were either sitting around talking to one another or watching the clouds move through the sky. Bakura and Yami were having a rather loud discussion... oh who was she kidding, they were arguing like their lives depended on it, while Yugi wisely didn't get involved.

She yawned. Leaning her head back she tried to see the sky through the leaf and apple heavy branches above her. Her view however was blocked by a large amount of white, black, and purple cloth. This would have been odd to find in a tree if the mass of cloth had not been recognized as a Sama staged Sasuke dressed in full Oto... uh... dress. Said Bishounen was either watching the clouds through the tree top or sound asleep, considering the relaxed nature. Though she couldn't see how it could be the later with all the noise.

By now she'd been looking up at an odd angle for a little longer than what would be considered normal, so Rei looked up too. After a moment he spoke. "Uh, is he awake or asleep?"

Demoonica shrugged and made an 'I don't know' sound. A moment later the black cloth moved as the Sasuke kicked the tree making an apple fall into his outstretched hand. Well, that answered that question.

They headed back to the hotel just as it started getting dark. As it hadn't been done in quite a while, most of her Bishounen decided on sleeping in the 'PD' rooms that had been set up and a slumber party ensued. To Demoonica's annoyance this spilled out into her own room. When she wanted to go to sleep around three in the morning she had to choose between a sleeping bag on the floor or taking the space on the middle of her bed that was not already taken. Being half asleep she didn't think of just setting up another 'PD' room and taking that bed. So she ended up pushing Bakura over to one edge and poked Riku a bit so he moved over a little more to the other side, before she settled in and drifted off to sleep.

The first person who woke up found it to be just after noon and the floor littered with bodies, looking like the ground after a large battle without all the blood and gore. An hour later Demoonica woke up to the sounds of people moving about. She moved out of Bakura's hold, who was still sound asleep right next to her, and sat up. She guessed he hadn't woke up yet and was amazed she hadn't been groped in her sleep.

Oblivious to their trainer being awake, those who had woken up were talking quietly while eating breakfast or lunch considering the time. "Oi, toss me a donut!" Most jumped in surprise and she woke up a few others, like Bakura beside her. Riku was sitting right next to the side of the bed and handed her one.

Bakura leaned up onto his elbows, his hair sticking up worse than normal. "It's morning?" He mumbled softly. After not getting an answer, because he had not been heard, he sighed and let his head fall back against the pillow again. A few moments later he had curled onto his side and placed his head on Demoonica's lap.

"Pervert." She mumbled to him.

"Your pervert." He replied, not even opening his eyes. "Wake me back up in another few hours. You're soft." And he dozed back off.

Demoonica just sighed, giving him a half-hearted glare. "What if I wanted to actually get up?" She mumbled, then ate her donut thanking whoever had picked out the one she got, it was pudding filled.

As it was, it was around four in the afternoon when Demoonica got to the front desk of the hotel and paid for another night, due to check out being eleven. She decided to stay another day, because now it was paid for anyway.

Demoonica headed back up to her room, hoping they had picked up a little while she had been downstairs. She waled in on a slightly less messy war zone. She sighed and made her way through the countless sleeping bags, empty food containers, and of course Bishounen. She headed over to the window, noticing Bakura over there. So he'd finally drug himself out of bed.

As she got close, he suddenly shoved open the window and seemed like he was about to jump out, considering his quick movement. Demoonica heard a 'Meep!' sound and watched as Bakura leaned back in the window, holding something small. He laughed and turned around, holding a small girl with black-purple hair. A Hinata Chibi. "Demoonica look what was sneaking around outside our window!" He chuckled again, sounding very amused.

"Bakura! Let her go."

He chuckled again and sat the Chibi down. She looked up at him, then around the room at all the others. Her cheeks were bright pink and her eyes wide. "No one's going to eat you." Bakura said as he leaned down to her.

"Ah!" She jumped then ran to the window, hopping out of it and down the street over the roof tops.

Bakura burst out laughing loudly.

Demoonica face-palmed. "Bakura, it's not nice to scare small children."

"She was snooping and got caught." He said waving his hand.

"Hey! You!" Came a voice from the window.

Bakura turned around, Demoonica looked too. "Eh?"

A Sasuke looked into the window. "Did you just scare off a little girl? A Hinata."

Demoonica turned red. "Oh! We are very sorry about that! Aren't we Bakura?" She elbowed him in the side.

"Right. Very." He mumbled.

"So?" Sasuke pressed.

"I'd get really pissed off if I were one of those people who lived in those houses, their roofs always being used as walkways." Demoonicca said as she came over to the window and pointed the direction that the Chibi Hinata had ran.

Sasuke blinked, then began laughing at Demoonica's answer.

"Sensei-sama!" Came a pair of voices from the street below. "You see Hina-chan?"

The Sasuke walked over to the edge of the roof and leaned over the side. He waved a hand. "Sorry, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. I've lost her." A moment later a pair of 'aw's' were heard. "I bet you will find her at home, okay girls?" He waved the two small girls away.

"You lost her, huh?" Demoonica asked from the window.

The Sasuke shrugged. "Makes them better trackers if I 'lose' the target, right? I gave them a hint, she's headed home." He sat down on the roof top. "You're the group from yesterday evening."

"We are?"

The Sasuke looked back at her, then shook his sleeve. He was dressed in Oto village style clothing. "I was in the tree, remember?"

"Oh." Demoonica said. "Nice to meet you then."

He nodded. "Been holed up in there all day?"

"Er, well... sort of. We were up late, so the entire day was shot."

"Sounds... not very fun, actually." Demoonica laughed. Bakura, board with the conversation headed to see what was left of the food. The Sasuke looked in the window. "Looks crowded at the very least."

"One room, a few Bishiball rooms opened up and it fits okay. Why? Thinking about joining the chaos?"

He paused. "I wouldn't say that. The group looks big as it is. How many trainers are shar-"

"Just me." Demoonica cut in. "The whole kit-n-caboodle are mine."

"Wouldn't think you'd need any more Bishounen, then."

Demoonica shrugged. "I was probably one of the most well rounded anime fans where I lived. Having lots of anime knowledge leads to having lots of favorite characters. Being a trainer in BishiWorld lets me always be near those people."

"Please, spare me the Naruto sympathy talk, would you?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. It's not easy to say why this world is the place I should be..." She paused. "Listen?"

The Sasuke looked over at her. "Sure. Whatever."

"I had a normal life back on Earth, not any real problems or anything, maybe not that many friends because they didn't like the same stuff as me, but a happy life. Here though, I became so much more. I was handed my life and told I had to make what I could of it, and to do it all on my own. So I caught a Bishoujo, then a Bishounen, next thing I know I'm considered a good example of making it, of being a well thought of trainer." Demoonica shook her head. "I didn't do anything! I've had more problems during the time I've been here than the rest of my whole life put together. I still think that this was the best thing to ever happen to me, though, and staying here the best choice I've made. I wouldn't give this up for much, because there are few things that could be worth more."

"Sounds like you've thought about this a lot." Came a voice from right behind her.

"Duo!" Demoonica yelped, then looked back into the room. Every one of her Bishi were quiet and looking at her.

Duo looked sheepish, then glared around the room. "Geesh people, leave a guy hanging why don't you?" He sat down below Demoonica's spot on the window sill.

"Alright. I've decided, I'll come with you." The Sasuke said as he got up and moved to the window. "I give you permission to catch me in a ball, if you see it fit to do so."

Demoonica looked up at him. Then she motioned for someone to toss her an empty ball. "I never turn down those kinds of offers." She then added quickly. "Bakura! Put back the towels!" She caught the Bishiball tossed to her. "Never say you didn't have a fair warning about the royal nut house you are about to join." She said to Sasuke, then tapped him with the ball.

A few moments passed where the ball gave a small shake before stilling and her BishiGear started up. "Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto anime. Stage Sama." Demoonica rolled her eyes, where had she just heard that? Oh yeah, yesterday.

She let Sasuke back out of the Bishiball, letting him adjust to being moved from one Dimension to another and back again. She gave him a sly smile. "So tell me, what do you guys wear under those Oto outfits?"

In the background Bakura could be heard clapping, before Raine hit him with her staff.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Laughs at the Demoonica-Minato-Sasuke moments, I had to do those, so much fun. I'm not much of a fan of Naruto himself, but from the very first pic I saw of Minato I always thought of him as a calm, soft spoken sort of person. I also though he was much better looking than his son, still do. I also get a kick out of Sasuke's Oto clothing, and while I know it is so he can use those 'wings' in cursed form I can't help but turn into as much of a fan-girl as young Sakura. Hence I don't care what costume changes he gets from that point on, unless it shows more, I think for this fan fiction he's stuck with the purple butt-bow that is surely keeping all his cloths from just falling off. Do you think he wears a fundoshi under that getup?

Oh and before I get asked, the favor that 'Sasuke-dono' asked Gabriella to do for him at the end of chapter seven has nothing to do with Demoonica. I simply wanted Demoonica to influence things that she has no idea about and would most likely never find out, in this case showing 'Sasuke-dono' that trainers are not all horrible fan-girls and the one trainer he knew was actually normal for the most part. So he let his Chibi aged son be caught by Gabriella.

Please leave a review! Thank you!


	9. Book 3 Chapter 9

LDD: And finally an answer as to what the heck has been happening to Demoonica. Sighs. Sorry for the slow update. See my profile for some news.

This chapter was beta'd by Stainless Steel Rattrap here on FFN.

Thank you to my reviewers: KamiKaze no Kage, Nyx's Kitten, and ShadowShinigami13!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 9: HIEAD

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next hour was spent in normal chaotic fashion. In the end Demoonica just told them all that they could go anywhere they wanted, as long as it was within the city. "I need to go do a few things anyway. Makenshi, you come with me, we need to get you a new mask at the weapons and armor shop. And anyone who has been caught for less than two weeks is also coming with me." This brought the newest members over, slightly put out that they didn't get to wonder around freely like the others. "Don't worry. I only have one stop that's for me and after the stop for Makenshi's mask I'll let you guys drag me around, okay?" She said as she had them return to their Bishiballs.

Demoonica was left alone with her new Sasuke, who she found to be rather more nice than she remembered the character on the show; then again he was considerably older than the one from the show, walked down the street for a few minutes. "Ne, Sasuke? What way is the best Tsunade doctor you know of?"

The Bishounen paused. From what he could see, Demoonica was healthy. "Uh, over on the west side of the city is the best hospital, they have quite a few Tsunade that work there. Why do you ask?"

"I'm pregnant." Demoonica shook her head at him as his eyes widened and he glanced down. "I have to have check ups when I get to towns, I have had a few bad spells, you see. And well, I did watch enough of Naruto to know that Tsunade is a very well respected medic ninja."

Sasuke nodded. "She is. They are."

"Show me, would you?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica exited the hospital after a lot longer amount of time than she had ever remembered having to stay for any of her other checkups. The Tsunade she had seen had ran the normal things, then after looking at one of the readouts she had glanced at Demoonica and raised an eyebrow. She then ran some other tests Demoonica had not had done on her before. She had then told Demoonica that she was still underweight and had even lost a pound. She also said she thought she knew what the underlying problem was. Demoonica had not thought that there had been much of a problem other than a lack of weight gain. The Tsunade had frowned and asked to do a few tests that she normally did not run, or even have to run. In the end she was given medication, along with vitamin suplements, and forbidden to leave the area until Tsunade was happy with the results of her tests, that she'd be running twice weekly on Demoonica. To top it all off, Tsunade had said she didn't think she'd be happy with them any time soon, at least a month.

She sighed. "Nothing ever goes right."

"She wouldn't allow me in the room remember?" Sasuke said as he walked down the street beside her, one hand resting on his Kusanagi sword. "What did she say?"

"Short version? She wants to watch my progress herself and told me to find a place in town to rent for a month."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me, I don't live at home anymore. I'm renting a small flat with three others... or I was. Does being caught dissolve any contracts I signed as I can no longer uphold my side of the deal?" He wondered out loud.

Demoonica shook her head. "I'm sure they have put in a clause for that into just about everything. Like death and taxes, some things- fangirls for example, cannot be avoided."

Sasuke laughed. "Very true. Fangirls though can be trained. Take my little Chibi following, I've got them to see me as someone to look up to and not as a Sasuke to be stalked."

Demoonica paused. "Oh yeah, you did say you were their teacher or something, didn't you?"

He nodded. "Just until they join the Academy this fall. However, I'm sure their parents will be glad to know they wont be following me around for the next few months. Normally kids train with their parents, you see."

"Fangirls." Demoonica stated.

"Fangirls." Sasuke agreed with a nod.

A sudden loud yelp from up ahead drew their attention. Going around the next corner brought them to the opening to the shopping district. Up on the closest overhang sat one red faced, blue eyed, blond haired Bishounen, with a blond girl on each side of him squeezed in as close as they could get and looking at his... laptop.

"Heero! What are you doing?!" Demoonica asked.

"I was sitting here!" He yelped as one of the girls managed to lean closer and he tried to move away from her only to end up pushed closer to the girl on his other side.

"Ne, Ri-chan lookie!" One blond said as she poked the screen.

"The pictures are moving, Naru-ko!" The other blond said.

Indeed, Heero had gotten the attention of girls who'd never seen a computer before, both a Temari and... wait was that a Naruto in Sexy no Jutsu? Beside her, Sasuke was laughing at the other male's predicament. Demoonica sweat-dropped. "Eh... how do you handle tech-geek fangirls anyway?"

"Dee!" Heero pleaded. "They won't stop. And they won't leave me alone!"

Now Demoonica couldn't help but chuckle. The last time Heero had sounded so upset, Marou had him, Duo, and Zero strung up in a tree. Hmm, come to think of it, where were those two? You normally never saw the three apart. She paused, then rolled her eyes. "Okay... girls, you've had your fun." She called up to them. "Stop sending my Bishi into a conniption." They pouted at her.

"Ano," said the female Naruto, "but this thing really is interesting, dattebayo."

This time Sasuke was the one to roll his eyes. "Naru-chan, let the boy be, can't you see you have made him nervous?"

"Eh?!" She blinked over at Heero's bright red face, that was only a few inches from her face. She grinned. "Kawaii!" And glomped him. A short scuffle later and Heero landed street level at Demoonica's feet. Sasuke caught the laptop as it fell after its owner.

"Ow-" Heero mumbled, then sat up.

The female Naruto looked over the overhang. "Oopsie, sorry. Is he all right?"

Demoonica nodded, but glared up at the pair of them. Sasuke jumped up to loom over the girls, both still had to be in their San stage. "You know, tormenting boys is not the best way to get attention. If I were in the position of his -trainer-, that woud be the young woman glaring up at you two, then I'd want to get even with you."

"But! It wasn't our idea!" The Temari said, crossing her arms and glaring up at the tall Bishounen. "A couple of other outsiders pulled us into this."

The female Naruto tapped her index fingers together and blushed. "Aa, it's true."

Demoonica, hearing this, sighed. She helped Heero up. "When did you last see Duo and Zero?"

"They headed off earlier."

"Thought so." She spent a moment focusing on Duo, she could feel him through the bond connection easier than Zero. She gave a small laugh. "Come out here you two, I know how close you are."

Duo shuffled out of his hiding spot first. "Heh." He rubbed the back of his head. "Guess you caught us, hey, D-chan?" Zero folowed.

"I have half a mind to smack you two for this prank. But I think I have a better punishment." Demoonica smiled sweetly, there was an evil undertone to it. Then she looked up to the two Bishoujo. "Cute, aren't they girls? Have at them." The two girls looked on with glee, at the same time the two boys looked horrified.

"Yay!"

"Squee!"

-GLOMP!-

-THUD!-

"Ne, Heero? Want to go have lunch?" She said, taking him by the arm and leading him away. Sasuke smirked, then followed the two of them down he street.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica spent the next few days trying to find a place that would be cheaper to rent than staying at the Hotel for a month, it was not to be. So instead she picked up the mess her room was and closed off all the 'PD' rooms, so at least she wouldn't have to put up with anymore inpromptu slumber parties. Said slumber parties had happened every night so far.

She took the medication Tsunade gave her and forced herself to eat more. Every evening she would shoo her Bishi back into their own spaces. Sometime during the night one of them seemed to always end up out of his room, to be found the next morning sleeping on the foot of Demoonica's bed. Every morning she found her Sasuke sitting outside the window, often he was surrounded by the three Chibi kunoichi who still followed him around. She came in to the doctor's office when summoned by Tsunade.

After two full weeks of the same daily routine, she was starting to go stir crazy and found the closest thing to a gym the town had. This turned out to be the local ninja academy, still closed for summer vacation.

So here she sat early one morning, eating her breakfast and watching her guys and girls train. In front of her she had her BishiGear open, watching two screens. The first was a list of her Bishi, each with a bar filling up beneth it. This was the progress to evolution meter. While a Bishounen would not evolve as soon as the meter filled, it did indicate that the Bishounen would evolve when something happened that would trigger an evolution. There was no set time frame for evolution, but those not caught by a trainer evolved this way. Or as she was hoping, it tended to let a Bishounen evolve just by waiting. And that's about all they could do while here, train and wait.

It had proven effective, at least for Junia who now was listed as San on the list and not as Tan. He was noticably taller now, a few inches taller than Demoonica herself, though he seemed to still constantly seek out her or Kagome and fall asleep with his head in her lap, whichever of the two of them it happened to be. Some habits died hard. Her BishiGear beeped. Looked like someone hit the experience level needed.

The second screen held a map of the three mile radius around herself. On it were labled dots, one for each of her Bishi. Most of them were bunched up right around the dot in the middle, labled as herself. However, Sasuke's dot was leading a few others, namely Wolfram and Makenshi, out away from the city.

She found out that the ninja of this city did have a fast way to communicate information, such as a trainer or Bishi passing close to the city. With Sasuke's help, because he was the only one who could understand it, she had been able to find out these things. She may have been stuck in the city on Tsunade's orders, but her Bishi were not. A few days ago, simply out of bordom they had started going out to investigate the sightings of the Bishounen. Today however, Demoonica had thought of something rather funny, though she wasn't sure if it fell with in the category of good sportsmanship. She was hunting, albeit via a screen. Today they were actually going out to not only see who was passing through, they were to report to her over the headset who it was and if she wanted them to, they were to knock out the Bishi and bring him to the city gate. Where she'd be waiting with a ball. Not exactly how the whole idea of this place was set up, but who said you couldn't bend the rules? Besides, she just couldn't capture a Bishounen within the city with out their premission, nothing was said about catching one right outside the gates. Somewhere, she was sure of it, someone was laughing at the sheer audacity of the idea. Then again she was bored and didn't really care.

Suddenly the dots heading away from the city disappeared from the screen. "Huh?"

Static filled the headset, then Wolfram's voice came through it. "Demoonica we're headed back... uh, well we will be in a short while anyway."

"Wolf? What's up?"

"I- eh..." Silence, then.

"You should meet your Bishounen at the gate to the city." Demoonica was pretty sure it was an Iruka speaking to her through the headset. "They came across... something here in the woods. We will inform your department ourselves about this."

"About what?!" But the other end of the headset was quiet. Demoonica looked at her Bishounen out on the training field. She wasn't leaving the city, so... She stood up and headed to the main gate. Halfway there the dots for her three outside the city reappeared on the radar screen. They were waiting at the gate when she arrived. She okayed it with the guard that these were indeed her Bishounen and they were allowed to enter the city.

"Wolf? What happened?" She asked the blond.

He blanched. "We were headed to find the Bishounen passing through the northern part of the area... but... the ninja must not have sent any messages about this yet... it was awful..."

"What he meens is we ran into what looked to be a slaughter. Before the watch forced us to return to the city, that is." Sasuke said. "It was a trainer and her Bishounen. Dead."

Demoonica paled.

"I think I want to stay in the city now." Wolfram said, moving closer to Demoonica.

Her Sasuke just shrugged. "Once you see all the memories of an entire clan of Uchiha dead, and get over it, little fazes you."

She looked to Makenshi, his pale green eyes looked uncertain. "I think we should try to find out what is happening, but there will be nothing left to find out there, the ninja were already... cleaning everything up."

"I thought I saw a higher ranking department member there, too." Wolfram added. "Can we just go back to the others though?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

Right after a bonus you can read below. I was going to have it in the main part of the story, but felt that it threw off the chapter, though it happens during it.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Flashback, with Tsunade and Demoonica-

"This is just what I thought was happening, though there seems to be some foreign substance also having an effect." Tsunade said as she looked at the test results.

Demoonica, now near being totally freaked out by the treatment she had been given bit her lip. "What... is it?"

"You child is part Bishounen, this you told me." She continued after Demoonica gave her a nod. "Well, normally most trainer girls have no problem sustaining such a child. However... your baby is taking a lot more from you than it should, and it's not fueling growth either. Your baby seems to have inherited some ability or power from its father that is straining you to this point and even the child."

"Then?" Then what? She wanted to ask. Is my baby going to be all right? Is it going to live? But she couldn't get more than that one word to form.

Seeing the look of dread wash over the girl, Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not trying to frighten you, just tell you what is happening so you can understand. The reason these tests are not run on trainers is they are to check to see if a baby gained a Bloodline ability. It's most often run on babies who have one parent from here and another parent from a different area. The results didn't give the same exact readout as I see in those cases, but confirmed that the child has some kind of extra ability that your body needs to fuel along with its physical growth."

"Then, is it healthy?"

Tsunade frowned. "I wouldn't feel right telling you everything was okay or that it will be." She moved to one of the cabinets filled with medications. "I will however say that I will do everything I can."

-End flashback-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


	10. Book 3 Chapter 10

LDD: Hello all, welcome to another chapter.

This chapter was beta'd by Stainless Steel Rattrap here on FFN.

Thank you to my reviewer: Nyx's Kitten.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 10: DUO

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica woke up as she almost rolled off of the bed that morning. "Mnn..." She sat up, searching the bedside dresser top for her glasses. once she had them on she looked around. Her Bishounen had again turned her room into party central the night before. An attempt to take their minds off of what had been discovered the day before out in the woods. Popcorn on the floor. Styrofoam cups tipped over next to the TV set. The sink area next to the bathroom door was crowded with empty chip bowls. She sighed. "What a mess."

"What do you think happens when you coop up a bunch of teens?" Demoonica jumped. Kagome laughed.

"I didn't do parties."

"Your life was really that boring back on your world?"

Demoonica shrugged. "The area wasn't bad, but my mum was over protective."

"I see."

"Shut up... my head is pounding." Bakura grumbled from where he lay, a pillow over his head.

Demoonica frowned. "You shouldn't be sneaking in alcohol. Over half of the people here are under age. Trainer included."

Bakura pulled the pillow off enough to look over at her. "I kept it to myself... paying for that now." He let the pillow fall back over his eyes, blocking out the light.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It had been another week in the Naruto area's main city, making it a total of three weeks. The day before it had rained constantly and they had spent it resting from the five full days of the training they'd done. It had still been raining when Demoonica had gotten up today, so again they had stayed in the hotel. Some of the more determined of her Bishounen had said that training in the rain would only help, but Demoonica had said that a little more rest wouldn't hurt their training. In the end she said that if the rain let up then she'd let them train for the rest of the day. It had stopped raining about an hour earlier, but with only Heero out of his Bishiball Demoonica hadn't said anything about it, yet.

Demoonia sighed. "We've found out nothing, Heero?"

The blond looked up from his laptop, a pair of small glasses balanced on the end of his nose. "Nothing. The BWSD has no open files about what happened and I still can't get through the protection on the hidden files... when I can find them." Heero downed his head. "They have Bishounen with a lot more experience and talent than me working for them." He let out a sigh, closed his hacking programs, and closed his laptop. "I'm not going to get any further tonight in any case."

"I guess they are going to cover this up... or see if it happens again before they do anything." She shook her head. "Heero, you can stop trying to get the information from the BWSD."

Heero blinked at her. "Alright." He pulled off the glasses, rubbing his eyes. "Too much time in front of a computer screen, I'm going to be blind before I'm sixteen."

Demoonica giggled. "They make you look cute, well cuter than normal anyway." Heero blushed. Demoonica rolled her eyes. "I think Duo had the right idea, you guys spend way to much time without girls around."

"That's the way it is. After being caught our trainer becomes our main focus in life, as long as we have no reason for her not to be."

"Reason?"

Heero shrugged. "Vengeance. Or searching for someone. Or a very important promise."

"Ah, I see." She opened her BishiGear and brought up the evolution screen. "You think the others are tired of training yet? These bars have filled up faster in the last week than in any other time I've checked them. Not that I ever did check them."

"They can train if they want. I don't care if it is only seven in the evening though, I'm going to sleep." Heero said, stifling a yawn.

Demoonica gave a small laugh. "Alright, besides your progress bar is almost full."

Heero raised an eyebrow at the BishiGear. He would never have guessed, he didn't feel different or as if something big was going to happen. Finally he shrugged. "Good night."

"G'night Heero." He disappeared in a flash of red energy.

Demoonica grabbed her belt. Clicking it on, she noticed that it felt tighter and pulled at it for a second before the reason hit her. She stopped, her hand moving to sit on her lower belly. She could feel it, not exactly feel the baby yet, but the swell of her body, a noticeable difference. For the last three weeks she had gone to Tsunade, as the Bishoujo had asked, and came away from the appointments with something along the lines of 'You're doing just fine, keep doing what you're doing and I'll see you on this day, at this time'. Now though, this was the first thing she would write down on her medical file, and it would be highlighted and beside the word 'progress' in bold.

She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she headed out of her room. It was still on her face as she left the Hotel and there when she got to the academy training grounds. Though they didn't know why, when she called out her Bishi they seemed to pick up on the change in feelings. Maybe it was the bond.

"You're glowing." Kagome said as she sat down next to Demoonica.

"Wha?" Demoonica blinked at her.

"You look... happy." Kagome said. "The kind of happy you see with a pregnant woman, you 'glow' with it. I don't think most of they guys could really point it out like I could, but they do notice something's different." Kagome smiled. "It's good to see."

"Thanks. I guess it didn't seem so real until I could actually feel the difference myself. I knew, but it wasn't the same."

-SPLASH!-

"Eh. Eww!" Kagome sputtered as she was covered in mud.

"Hey!" Apparently Demoonica had also been hit.

"Damn it!" Wolfram grumbled. "How do you move so fast?!" The blond demon swordsman pushed himself up off the ground. "Augh- I'll never get the stains... out?" He paused, looking at his hands and the faint gold glow around them.

Demoonica looked at the bar under Wolfram's name. It was full and blinking. Why wasn't the glow spreading, then? Ah, right, the last part to the evolution process. Hmm... maybe. She looked up at Wolf's training partner. "Zero! Can you tap into your EX for another bigger burst of speed and strength? I don't need a full out EX reaction though."

"Uh, I think I can?" The brown haired boy said as he scratched his cheek.

"Well?!"

"Oh! Right." Zero smirked and dropped into a fighting stance. The edges of his hair fluttered as the EX energy filled him. "Heh, hey Wolf! I don't know what she's planing."

By now many of the others had stopped their own training spars to watch what was going on near their trainer. Wolfram though seemed to have a better idea than Zero of what Demoonica was planing. "Obviously. You always fail to understand any of the things she wants from you."

"Hey!" Zero glared at him. "Why are you being such a jerk now?"

"Why can you not get a clue?!" Wolfram yelled back.

Zero growled and in a split second of blue flash he disappeared. "Shut up!" Reappearing right in front of Wolfram he swung his fist at the other.

Wolfram didn't raise his sword, he didn't aim to block the other, in truth he actually never saw Zero move until he was right in front of him. A quick jerk backwards was all that kept the punch from landing, however it didn't have to for it to have the desired effect. The sudden attack, the burst of adrenalin into Wolfram's system and the glow. The Glow. It brightened and spread to cover Wolfram's entire body.

Demoonica wasn't watching the light show though, she was pulling out a large dark green cloak from a Hoi Poi capsule. Those who were watching blocked their eyes from the strong gold light. By now they all had stopped training to take notice. The light began to dim. Demoonica stood and walked over to where Wolfram was. The light faded and he stumbled backwards.

"Here." Demoonica handed him the cloak, trying not to look at him.

There was a high pitched whistle from across the training ground. Wolfram grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around himself. "Stop catcalling, you pervert!" He yelled at Bakura. This broke mood, and a few others laughed.

"Wow. It actually worked."

"You thought it wouldn't?" Wolfram asked her.

"Well, a few of the others should be able to evolve, by what the Dex says anyway. Though it stated that just having the needed experience wouldn't trigger an evolution. A Bishounen has to be placed into a situation requiring it, you were already mad at not being able to keep up with Zero's speed-"

"So you thought to give me another little push?" He concluded.

Demoonica nodded. "I guessed that if you calmed down, that the evolution glow would stop."

"Interesting idea..." He paused. "Does this mean I can sit out of training for the rest of this evening? I want to go back to the hotel and wash all this mud off... and clothes that don't look like they were shredded would be nice."

Demoonica giggled. "Kagome could you watch-" She stopped, seeing the mud covered Bishoujo. "Oh, right. Sorry. Hey Katan! Keep an eye on everyone still training, would you? We're headed back to the Hotel."

A week later...

"So what's the verdict, doc?" Demoonica asked Tsunade with a smile.

The Bishoujo flipped through the results of her tests. She looked up at Demoonica with a smile. "You are making good progress, but I'm still not letting you leave the area..."

"What!"

Tsunade nodded. "You heard me. You can leave town, just don't go too far from town yet, I will have the city watch keeping an eye on you."

"But it's been a month already!" Demoonica whined.

"Exactly my point, today was the earliest I thought I might let you get back to your traveling, but I wasn't expecting to allow you to." She placed the papers into the file she had started on Demonica. By the way, I want to do a sonogram."

"Why?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Most doctors do them regularly, but in this case I thought you'd like to know the baby's gender. With the sudden growth caused by getting all the needed nutrients, your baby has almost made it to with in the normal range for this point in a pregnancy."

"So, not out of the woods yet?"

"That's why I'm keeping you longer. Now come on and lets get your baby up on screen."

A little while later Demoonica was showing the pictures to Kagome and Raine. "Here's the head, the spine, the feet..." She moved her finger down and around the black and white film.

"So could you get the gender?" Raine asked.

"Tsunade said it's a girl."

The pair of Bishoujo suddenly hugged their trainer. "That's wonderful, Demoonica!" Kagome said.

"I wonder if any of the guys would want to see these?"

"Of course some of them will. And the rest that don't will still have to look at them." Answered Raine. "You sent them over to the training grounds, didn't you? Let's head over there."

Demoonica nodded.

They hadn't taken more than a few steps when an alarm sounded through the village. Within moments every ninja in the village was on high alert. Many of them, those who were part of the watch, had headed to the city borders. Those remaining behind began to rush the younger ones into houses.

"What's going on?!" Kagome grabbed the closest Bishoujo and asked.

The woman paused for a moment as if to let the words sink in. "The city is under attack! Now let go of me!" She pulled her arm free and raced away.

"Attack?" Demoonica asked, confused. "Who would attack an entire city?"

"Some one insane... insanely powerful... or both." Concluded Raine.

"Either way, we should hurry and meet up with the guys."

Demoonica nodded. "Right."

Both groups had the same idea and Demoonica ended up meeting in the nearly empty streets with her Bishounen, who'd headed toward their trainer the moment the alarm has started. A sudden flash of fire caught Demoonica's attention and she watched as it was confronted by another. The two balls of fire swirled together, then blasted outwards as they canceled. The second fireball she recognized as a Fire Type: Grand Fireball Skill, most likely done by an Uchiha. The source of the first fireball was lost on her. From here all she could make out of the fight were the flashes of after images as the Bishounen moved around he battle.

She pulled her attention away from the fight outside the city. Nothing, not even a stray attack had made it passed the walls. "Alright, you all," she pointed to the Bishi in quick succession. "I want you back in your balls." Kai, Rei, Zero, Hiead, Kamui, Tala, Ed, Matt, Junia, Yasha, Hakudoshi, Dilandou, Yugi, and Yami complied. She addressed the remaining dozen Bishi. "I trust the rest of you have the know how not to get in the way of the city's ninja?"

Swords were drawn, a bow readied and guns loaded. Demoonica was not a fighter, nor was she that great at being a leader of troops. However, she wasn't making battle plans, at least not of that type. "Then let's keep our heads down and see what's up. This could be related to the happening in the woods."

The closer they got the faster Demoonica lost track of the movements of the fight going on outside the walls, her eyes just could not keep up. The after images became flickers and then nothing but flashes of light where two fighters met and their swords clashed. Soon the fighting took a turn, she was still not sure who or what was being fought, but the ninja were pushing the fight away from the city.

A flash almost right above their location took them by surprise and Demoonica finally caught a glimpse of the other side of the fight. The Sephiroth's Masamune sword flashed with the red glitter of blood, the Squall's Lionheart gunblade shook in his hands as he pushed back. She didn't see who made the next move and then they were nothing but blurs again. A few ninja touched down on the ground a moment later, then pushed off and back into the fray. It was then she realized that the Squall was fighting against the Sephiroth and not with him. So, had it been a fight gone out of control? She wasn't sure.

"The guard almost have them." Sasuke informed her.

"This can't be normal."

He shook his head. "Never seen the pair of them before, but things like this happen from time to time." He paused. "They have one."

Demoonica turned to see a form fall from the sky, the long silver hair gave away who had been bested. The Bishounen didn't fall far before the flash of a ninja took him from the air. He was gone.

Beside her, Kagome sighed. "Looks like the other fled, there is too much drama in this place." She stowed her bow away safely.

Inuyasha huffed. "Damn, we didn't even see the fight." In a swirl of wind Tetsusaiga transformed back into its' dormant form.

Demoonica nodded. "That's not the important thing though, it's over in any case."

Several more weeks passed before Tsunade finally gave Demoonica the okay to leave the area. During that time, the world saw fit to rearrange itself around the city. Her Bishi were more on guard than ever though and even the training seemed to set off a temper every once in a while.

Demoonica looked around the finally cleaned up hotel room, she was sure that the staff never wanted to see her group stay there ever again. "I think that's everything."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, looks like we didn't miss anything."

They headed out. At the gates they were met by three chibi kunoichi. "Ano, trainer-sama? Please take care of Sasuke-sensei!" They quickly bowed and then in a burst of dust disappeared from view.

Kagome smiled. "Those kids are going to miss Sasuke, he's really been doing his best with them. I think I even saw Yasha ask him for some tips on swordsmanship."

Demoonica raised her eyebrow. "Even Yasha? Why not his dad?"

Kagome waved her hand. "Eh, you know Inuyasha, he just rushes in and starts swinging most of the time."

"True. So, what do you think. Kingdom Hearts area or The Twelve Kingdoms?" Demoonica petted Akamaru as they passed the gates. Kagome gave the Kiba standing guard a small bow, then followed after her trainer.

They walked along the beaten dirt path for a few minutes before she spoke. "Well... I can't say I know much about either of them. Are those the closest areas right now?"

"Yeah, they are. Either way we go it will only take a couple of days on foot and that's even taking it easy like Tsunade said."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


	11. Book 3 Chapter 11

LDD: And another chapter down. Enjoy.

This chapter was beta'd by Stainless Steel Rattrap here on FFN.

Thank you to my reviewer: angel61991!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 11: HEERO

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Wah! Riku!" Surprised, Sora tripped, landing face first in his bedroom floor. Riku chuckled from his place on Sora's window sill. After a moment Sora looked up and tilted his head to the side, looking at Riku's eye-patch. "You know, Riku, pirates are out of style. Ninja's are what's popular!"

Riku rolled his one visible eye. "It's not a fashion statement."

"Should I ask if you were training with Leon?" When Riku didn't answer Sora pouted. "Where have you been anyway? You've been gone for months."

"I headed to the Dragon Quest area, rented a two room place there for a while." He sat down on the sill and leaned against the window frame, looking down at the street below. "It's odd not being on an island." He gave a small wave to someone below.

Sora stood and walked over to look out the window. On the street below were a couple of girls, one with brown hair and wearing a backpack, one with black hair and a bow, and the last had blue hair and was carrying a staff. "Friends of yours?"

"Sort of." One of the girls gave a wave back, then turned to talk with the other two.

"So is she like your girlfriend or something?"

"Or something." He dropped from the window, landing on the street below with ease. Sora followed him down the same way without a second thought.

"And that something is?" Sora motioned for Riku to continue or at least explain. "I mean, c'mon Riku." Sora whined. "Who is she?"

Riku smirked, waiting until Sora began to pout. "Alright, I'll have mercy on you. This is Demoonica." He paused wondering if he should say the next part. "She's a trainer." He had expected a bigger reaction from Sora other than just standing there and nodding. "She's my trainer." Riku blurted out a moment later.

"I get that! I'm not dense." Sora crossed his arms. "But... when you say she's 'your' trainer, do you mean..."

Demoonica laughed. "I'm dating someone else." She said joining in on the conversation.

"Oh." Sora rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I just had to ask. You wouldn't believe all the stories that get around."

"Actually, I would. I've met a few trainers who were in a relationship with one of their Bishounen."

Riku just nodded at his friend. "The one with black hair is Kagome, she's like a den mother. Raine is the resident healer, though I've been told she is good with battle magics as well."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, you want to see your family while here, right?" Demoonica questioned as the small group started down the street.

"Yeah." Riku answered. "But we'll have a few hours unless we disturb my parents at their jobs."

"How about the park? Some of our friends are normally there."

"Wherever." Riku shrugged.

"Lead the way, Sora." Raine said, motioning the boy to take the lead.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Riku wrapped his arms around Demoonica and nuzzled his cheek against hers. He sighed. "Hn, god I forgot how draining it is being the oldest in this group. Sora is hyper. Selfie is on a constant sugar high. And don't get me started on Kairi always following me around. It's no wonder I left for a different area." He closed his eye.

Demoonica laughed. "Hey! Get off, don't fall asleep on me!"

Riku's one eye blinked open. "Hm, sorry, no can do. You're the only person that Kairi refuses to come around. It's the only way I can get some peace and quiet."

"Really." Demoonica said in a sarcastic tone. "If you start snuggling me, you'll have to put up with more of Sora's jibes about you being too cozy with your trainer. He'll get Selfie and Tidus in on it, Wakka too. Will that really be better than putting up with Kairi for a little while?"

"Yes." Riku said, matter-of-factly.

"I highly doubt that."

"Think what you want, but I'm not moving."

"I'm not a plushie... and not one comment from the rest of you." Demoonica added before one of the other Bishi had a chance to point out her growing roundness. "Isn't it about time to head back anyway?"

"Probably." Riku admitted. He stood, stretching. "I'll wander over with Sora, meet you at the hotel?"

"Sounds fine."

"HEY SORA." He called, then motioned the younger to follow him away.

Demoonica looked at the group, Riku and Sora's friends didn't stick around for very long after their unoffial leaders had left. They didn't hold much trust in her word as a BWSD member. She might as well round hers up and get dinner. She wasn't sure if Riku's family would do more than be polite to her, she had no reason to think they would like putting up with and feeding a large group of outsiders.

The next morning came quickly and Demoonica was glad that a few days on the road had calmed her Bishies need to party late into the night. First on the list that day was checking in at the local hospital as Tsunade had ordered. Just a simple check in with the least busy on call doctor. She wasn't sure about doctors in the Kingdom Hearts area, she didn't remember any from the game. With her luck she'd end up with a Larxene as her attending nurse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Duo! Get out of the way!"

"Huh? Whoa!" He jumped back out of the way of the attack just in time. "Thanks D!" He paused. "Hey Wait a sec, what are you still doing here?

Demoonica shrugged. "Ticked off Squall remember? I don't have much choice than to dodge about like you."

"You should get behind something. Look at this!" He held up his braid. "He singed me with that last spell!"

"Alright." Demoonica dodged out of the way, Duo the other as Squall appeared, his Lionheart Gunblade on the down swing.

The Squall's eyes darted after the retreating trainer, then he heard the sound of gunfire from the other direction and he lifted his blade to block the bullets.

Duo cursed, he'd missed every shot. The other was good, better he was sure than himself. The other was a Sama. However Duo had a bit of a leg up. This... Squall, Demoonica called him... was the same guy they had seen half a week earlier, the one fighting too close to the Naruto city. So Duo could tell the other favored his ribs, obviously he was still hurting from that fight. Duo swiftly disappeared into the wooded area to reload. He wished it had been someone else to do this fight, but he was the only one out of Ball when this... cat and mouse game had started. Demoonica was right, it would be stupid to call someone else out right now, in the middle of gunfire, magic fire, and the sword fighing Bishounen... to tell them what was going on, then what, get him out of the way? No, way too many steps that had to happen in split seconds, and too easy to pinpoint Demoonica in this mess, you know... red energy glow and all that.

Demoonica realized that the woods had gone suddenly quiet. The fight had lasted for more than ten minutes already, so every animal in the area had gotten a good distance away by now. She could feel her heart beating, it thumped loudly. She took hold of an empty Bishiball, fumbling with it and loosing her grip, it rolled away. Carefully she readied another. She watched the woods in front of her as she backed away from the last point gunfire had rung out.

Squall wasn't exactly after the trainer, he knew this on some level. He rather seemed to have the idea that if he was a semi-threat to her, then she would call off her Bishounen and they would hightail it out of there and leave him alone. It was so quiet now, he would know as soon as the other Bishounen made a move. Slowly he began to back into an area that would be easier to defend from.

Soft white cloth bumped against well worn leather.

"Yah!" Demoonica yelped in surprise when she backed into something warm.

Squall sprang back, realizing at once that he'd backed into the girl who'd been dodging about the woods.

He saw her twist around, a Bishiball let loose from her hand. He got another few steps between them before the ball caught up, and with a little luck he deflected it with his blade, then stumbled a few more steps back away from the girl. He saw her frown, then her eyes darted to the side just enough for him to know she'd seen something. It was too late though and he realized what was wrong as soon as his foot landed on it. Round. He didn't have time to loose his balance or to spring away, the surge of energy was just enough to be felt. His vision blurred away in a red light.

Demoonica stood stock still, looking at the wavering Bishiball on the ground. Not the one she had thrown at the Squall, but what she would bet was the one she'd lost a few minutes before. The ball she had thrown knocked against a tree, then bounced onto the ground, slowing its movement. The wavering ball quieted then. Her BishiGear reacted and she tuned it out, out of habit.

"Gah!" Duo panted as he came from the woods. "I saw the light."

"Yeah." Demoonica shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She scooped up both balls, the empty one being shunk down and added back to the others. With a flourish, she was feeling a little silly after the sudden fright, she presented the ball to Duo. "One not so happy Gunblade master."

He laughed, it was good to see Demoonica starting to play again.

She called out the Bishounen, feeling the bond telling her to do so. It wasn't more than a moment before he'd turned on Duo, towering over the younger male.

"If she nicknames me Squally-poo or something like that." He warned Duo. This was being said in part because the girl's BishiGear had just asked her if she would like to nickname her newly caught Sama staged Squall Leonheart Bishounen.

Duo laughed. "Don't worry, D-chan doesn't do 'cutesy' nicknames for her Bishounen, most of the time she doesn't use them at all."

"D-chan?"

"Ah, Demoonica-chan." Duo clarified.

"Nickname for Bishounen is Leon." Demoonica spoke into the BishiGear.

"Leon?" Duo mouthed.

"My last name is Leonheart." The gunblade wielder said.

"Makes sense, I guess. Why not just call you Squall?"

Leon glared at the long-haired Gundam pilot. "I've left that name behind me."

Demoonica shook her head at the two of them. "You know for a couple of guys who were just in a fight, you two are getting along awfully well. Duo, let me explain the name thing the easy way. Squalls from Final Fantasy 8 go by their given name and Squalls from Kingdom Hearts go by their shortened last name. It has to do with the plot of Kingdom Hearts, though not much. I recognized the difference between the two, so I knew he wouldn't like being called by his first name."

Leon looked surprised.

Demoonica smiled. "Please, it's not that big a deal."

"You didn't say anything." Duo pointed out to Leon.

Leon smirked.

And Demoonica translated. "He's going to pull the 'I'm anti-people' thing that he does in the games, but," she looked at Leon, "I know for a fact that in Kingdom Hearts, you talk a lot more."

Leon shrugged, still smirking. "Just testing."

"I could teach a class on how to translate silent, brooding Bishounen. I have a Kai, a Hiead, a Kamui, a Yamatto, a Riku, a Hakudoushi, a Dilandau, a Makenshi, and a Sasuke. Most of the time you can't get but a few words out of any of them, but I'm working on them."

Leon nodded.

"That includes you now, you know. So no silent treatment of me."

Leon nodded, paused, then said, "Whatever."

"Sure, just don't go thinking you can get away with Fuujin length answers all the time either."

Leon looked surprised again. Duo looked confused.

"See." Demoonica said. "I told you I could read silent, brooding Bishounen like there was no tomorrow. You should just admit defeat now and save yourself from the headache."

Leon gave her a small frown and crossed his arms.

"Okay, be that way. I'll just bug you worse than a Selfie and Zell, together."

At this statement, Duo giggled. He remembered Riku's opinion on the girl named Selfie. Truthfully, he'd gotten along with her just fine, but the silent, brooding types were driven batty by the hyper cinnamon-haired girl. Besides, she was cute, couldn't they see that?

Demoonica smiled. "Just remember, yeah?" And before long she had gotten their location on her BishiGear and the three of them were closing the distance between them and the next area. The bond was settling in easily, she was glad for that. It allowed her to keep a normal routine.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


	12. Book 3 Chapter 12

LDD: Two chapters in one update, please read the chapter before this if you have not. Enjoy.

This chapter was beta'd by Stainless Steel Rattrap here on FFN.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 12: KAMUI

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A week later...

"Wow, looks like New York." Rei said.

"Technically it is New York, although in the 1920's. If I tried to explain we'd both end up with headaches."

"What area is this?"

"Chrono Crusade." Demoonica pointed to a Bishounen walking by. "That's a Chrono in the big form, but without his horns or a contractor they don't have much power to spare and revert to small form." She pointed to another Bishounen, this one looked somewhat like Rei himself. "That's why when one is caught his trainer is considered his contractor, but with the way it worked in the manga and on the show they had to change a few things for this world."

"How so?" Kai asked from her other side.

"Chrono's power came from the very life of his contractor, the more he used it the shorter that person's lifespan."

"You want to catch a Bishounen like that? That's crazy!"

"Rei-chan." Demoonica rolled her eyes. "That's why it had to be changed, for the safety of the trainers and their other Bishounen. Tokio-sama and Lady Silver Senshi-sama made it so that the power they drew from came right from the Bishounen world itself, pulling a little from everything, that way nothing gets its life span affected."

"Well, if you say so."

"I do." Demoonica smiled. "I'm just glad to have made it out of the Naruto area, finally."

"The Tsunade did keep you for a long time, but-" Kai looked at the baggy shirt Demoonica was wearing, it hid all her curves... namely the one she didn't really want noticed as she walked around. "Are you sure it's safe for HER."

Demoonica closed her eyes. "I feel fine, Kai-kun. Really, I do. And I promissed Tsunade to keep getting check-ups each city I get to, and to return to her if I didn't get a good test result."

Kai nodded. "So, the hotel for the night?"

Demoonica shook her head. "I'm just going to have the check up, that will take less than an hour, then we are heading right back out."

Rei looked at her worriedly. "All right..."

The check up went well, but now that she was in a city Demoonca found herself looking around town for a little while. Mostly she looked around the supply stores, picking up a few things as she went. When they finally left the city it was already late into the night. Demoonica walked down the path a plate in one hand and a spork in the other, eating the dinner Rei had fixed.

"Couldn't you at least set up camp first?" Rei asked her, walking along beside her.

"We will, but the vitamins Tsunade has me taking seem to leave me hungry all the time!" Demoonica pointed the spork to a clearing off to the side of the road. "Actualy that spot there looks like it's been used as a camp site not too long ago already. Let's set up there."

"Right." Rei smiled.

Soon camp was set up, a large fire burning brightly. "Well, any other travelers along this road will see us long before we see them." Sasuke complained.

"We normally like it when other trainers show up."

"And uncaptured Bishounen tend to keep away from a camp at night, so it's pretty safe to sleep out like this."

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm still going to take posted lookout again." He said before disappearing into the trees.

"Feh, you all could learn form that guy, this ain't no picnic, it's our life." Inuyasha added. "I'm going to join him, we -are- right on the road."

"Geesh." Muttered Zero.

Soon almost all of them had headed to bed.

"Ne, Rei-chan." Demoonica said to the black haired Bishounen.

"Hm?" He asked sleepily from her lap, while she was played with his long bangs.

"You should go to sleep, Kai isn't awake to carry you to bed this time."

He blushed, reminded of his first evening as Demoonica's Bishounen. "Oh, right. I am dozing off aren't I?" He got up and disappeared into his ball. Demoonica smiled, it was nice that things were getting back to normal. In front of her the fire danced hypnotically. She leaned back against the tree behind her, and before she realized it she had drifted off to sleep.

Across the flames, on the other side of camp Riku watched his trainer sleep. At the moment he was the last one in camp left awake. He pulled a bottle from the pocket of his pants, it had no label and was filled with a blue liquid. 'He said to give this to her.' He thought as he studied the liquid. 'I have no idea what it is though... what should I do? He has been right about everything so far..."

Demoonica stirred in her sleep and he quickly shoved the bottle back into his pocket. 'I... I'll do it... in the morning." He stood up, walking over to her. Looking down at her he could only sigh. Taking his ball he set up the 'PD' door to his room, picked her up and took her in, putting her in the bed. He climbed in and pulled her up to him. "I promiss," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep, "to never hurt you."

"-to wake up." Demoonica was shaken gently again. "Demoonica, it's time to wake up."

She blinked up at Rei. "Nh, Rei?"

"Morning!" He smiled at her. "Breakfast will be ready soon, if you want to get a shower first."

"Mmm, thanks." She rubbed her eyes, watching him head out of the 'PD' room door. Odd, she was sure she'd been out by the fire last night. She must have been more tired than she thought if she didn't remember setting up a room for the night. Her backpack was sitting on the chair next to the bed, so she got her clean clothes and headed to the built in bathroom.

She came out of the 'PD' room, feeling much more awake. Everyone else seemed to already be up though. She smiled at Riku as he handed her a cup of tea. He watched her as she took a sip. "Hm, very sweet."

"I used a lot of sugar."

She nodded, taking a bigger drink. He walked away.

"So where are we headed now?" Kamui asked her.

"Uh, not sure." She sat down on a fallen tree, balancing the cup of tea beside her, and pulled up the map on her BishiGear. "I do like the Gundam Wing area, it'd be nice to go back there, but there are quite a few areas between here and there, with how the world has changed." She picked up her cup and took another drink.

"Oh, what ones?" Kagome brought over a plate of food for Demoonica.

"Let's see. Well, with how the world is set up at this moment, we'd have to go through the rest of the Chrono Crusade area, along with parts of Yu Yu Hakusho and one of the other Gundam areas.

"Looks like we have lots of walking ahead of us, unless you want to take your QT and just fly us there."

"I only use that if I have to." She shook her head. "And if I just fly to every city, then we don't get anything done, at least when it comes to your training and my Bishounen hunting." She started in on her breakfast.

Tala dropped to the ground and leaned back against the tree Demoonia was sitting on. "Augh, but I hate walking!"

"Tala-baby." Demoonica childed him. A few of the others snickered at his nickname. He glared at them. It didn't work. She brushed a hand through his bright red hair, not wanting any of them to start an argument this early in the morning. He slumped down, giving a sigh of resignation.

They finished their food, Demoonica planning their path through the areas so that she would hit one town each week. Even if it wasn't the biggest town, she wanted to follow Tsunade's request, so she had to make due with the ones she could get to in the time given.

"Okay, this looks do-able. Heero, does this look right to you?" She handed the BishiGear to him. He studied it for a minute, nodded and handed it back to her. "Okay. Get camp torn down and we'll head out." She looked over to Inuyasha. "I know we are pretty close to town, but can you tell if any Bishi are out here and near us?"

"Hn. I'll try." He jumped up into the nearest tree, bounding all the way to the top where he stopped, one foot on a small branch and one hand holding the very tip top.

"What's he doing?" Yugi asked his brother as they helped get the camp packed up.

"I believe he is a demon type, so I would guess he has some kind of sense that lets him locate other Bishi's locations."

"In this case, he has a really good nose." Kagome said. "He's a dog demon."

"Half." Marou added.

"That doesn't matter!" Kagome chucked a pinecone at him, he dodged it easily.

"Actually," Inuyasha called down, "with us this close to the city, everyone seems to feel safer." He landed on the ground, next to Demoonica. "Meaning that take your choice in direction and you are going to find someone out of town right now."

Demoonica's eye brows rose. "Hm, really."

"I don't lie, wench." He crossed his arms and stared at her.

"I never said you did, guess we weren't in town long enough to get much notice." She rubbed the back of her head. "Well then, we're ready to go, yes? Good, then off this path and we head that way." She pointed left of where they were. "Anyone not wanting to hike through the forest, back into your ball." Most of the Bishounen disappeared.

Demoonica shouldered her backpack, still amazed that everything she owned could be shoved into a Hoi Poi Capsule of one type or another and stored in her BishiGear. "Going to scout from the sky, Katan?"

The Cherub Bishounen nodded. "I'll call you on the headset if I see anything, anyone." He said, then spread his wings and took to the clear blue sky. The headset crackled almost as soon as he cleared the tree tops. "It's quite a nice day up here. Remind me to take you up some time."

Demoonica blinked up at the dark form in the sky. That was very unusual for Katan. "Uh, you do know I'm afraid of falling right?"

"I'd never let you fall."

The headset went quiet after that. "Uh... hm." She adjusted the backpack, then turned to her one remaining Bishounen. "Okay, Kamui. Ready?" He nodded, following her as she set off into the forest.

The forest was an old one, with large, tall trees whose branches kept the smaller plants from growing. Most of the ground was simply uncovered dirt or grown over with moss. It was easy traveling through the area and although she had came in from a different direction, the woods here were all the same. The light trickled through the tree top canapy, leaving the ground patched with shade and shafts of light.

Several miles into the trek the headset filled with static again and Katan's voice came through. "You are coming upon a bright red... well from here it's a bright red dot, but it's moving, so I would say it's a person dressed in red."

Demoonica chuckled. "Fly lower, thanks though. How far?"

"Quarter of a mile. You'll have to adjust you course to the left more if you want to head them off, or I could force an encounter."

She paused. "Go ahead and make contact, we'll meet you where you land."

"Understood."

Suddenly the sky changed from blue to gold. Demoonica winced, she'd seen Katan use that energy ball attack from close up the last time he'd used it. "Talk about lack of sublety." She said as the sound of the inpact and the wall of wind from the attack hit her and Kamui.

"What was that?"

"That would be Katan starting without us. C'mon, it'll be over before we get there at this rate."

The area where the attack had hit was easy to find. It had downed one of the trees and created a large area filled with sunshine... and dust that still hadn't settled. Katan was there, his wings flared out beside of him and beating slowly to keep him slightly aloft. His jacket was charred and his hair mussed. In his hands was a large brown pack of some kind. On the ground at his feet was a red clad form. "All yours." He waved absently at the form.

Demoonica pulled an empty ball from her belt, then noticed the boot prints on the back of the red coat. "Footprints, Katan?"

"The blast didn't knock him out, though it did separate him from this pack. I did a 'Death From Above' attack and landed on him before he got up."

"You can break peoples' backs that way." Kamui stated. Katan shrugged.

Demoonica gave him a puzzled look. "Why are you charred?"

Katan's face turned red. "I was a little too close to my own blast. I don't understand though, I was at the same distance I normally perform it from... the blast seemed... larger."

"Katan, you haven't done that in more than a year. Unless you've been sneaking out again."

"I have not."

"Then what do you expect to happen after so long and doing a lot of training?"

Katan just looked at her. Demoonica rolled the figure onto his back, just to make sure he was the Bishounen she had been after, although the red clothes were a dead giveaway. She tapped him with the Bishiball and he was pulled into it, it didn't even give a shake and clicked closed, sounding a ding.

Katan watched her, a small frown on his face. He had worked as a field agent for the Bishi World Safety Department before he joined Demoonica. He was out and using his powers very often back then, seeing a small difference as time passed. That was how it worked. It was a given fact that Bishounen with trainers tended to evolve quicker, but wasn't that because they got more advanced and strenuous training? His training had been shot all to hell after being caught, so how could he show a greater improvenment with drastically less effort? This seemed to be something he would have to investigate. He needed to watch the others for the same signs.

Her BishiGear started up, its electronic voice giving Chrono's information as she set up the ball into it's 'PD' room form. "Little Chrono from the Chrono Crusade anime. Stage San. This Bishounen-" Demoonica clicked passed the information. "Nickname Bishounen?"

"No nickname."

"Chrono, stage San, no nickname. Correct?"

"Correct."

"Data saved." The BishiGear closed the capture confirmation window and shut back off, conserving its power.

Demoonica opened the door, seeing that the small healing ability of the Bishiball had it's occupant awake. "Ow." He whined as he rubbed his back. "That's going to bruise."

"Sorry, I don't know what has gotten into Katan."

He jumped. "Aw, man. I should have known it was a trainer." Demoonica smiled, producing a healing potion and giving it to the small purple haired demon. He downed it, then stuck out his tongue. "Blegc." He looked over at her. "I must be blind, I don't think I even saw you."

Demoonica held up her hands. "Blame modern technology, I was in radio contact with my Bishounen who got the drop on you."

"Literally." Chrono added and he rubbed his back again.

"Yes, well..." Demoonica shrugged. A moment passed.

"You're about to pounce on me, aren't you?" He asked weakly.

"Yep!" And Demoonica flung herself into a glomp, even though she was right next to him.

"Woah! Ack! Balance!" He landed on the floor with a thud. "Owww..."

"Demoonica," came Katan's voice from the doorway, "you shouldn't do that in your condition."

Demoonica, who was now seated sideways on Chrono's lap with the Bishounen's arms around her, looked over at him. "I'm not going to break, I know lots of my mother's friends stayed very active."

"Yes, but this is you."

"All right, I'll not do things too strenuous."

He nodded. "Will you be taking a break now?"

"Mmm, no, it's not even noon yet. Do you need to?"

"I'm fine. Now I shall return to scouting." He turned, bumping into Kamui who was right behind him. Kamui poked his head through the doorway now that Katan's wings didn't block him. He shook his head at the sight of his trainer cuddling the new guy.

"Move it!" He snapped walking back out.

"C-condition?" Chrono had noticed the growing bump of her belly, it was hard not to when there was a fluttering feeling right under his hand. "A baby." He tilted his head to the side, smiling. "How cute!"

Good reaction, then again she knew that Chrono valued life greatly. Demoonica stood, followed by Chrono. She had almost gotten to the door when she felt slightly nausous. Chrono was by her side and immediatly the feeling went away. "I hate the time it takes bonds to settle in."

"I'll keep close and everything will be jake." Chrono said. "This way we can talk, too." Demoonica smiled, she could so just cuddle him again right now. They exited the 'PD' room and Demoonica converted it back into ball form, clipping it to her belt. "That was my ball?" Chrono questioned.

"Yeah, most trainers are getting them changed into this type and all newbie trainers are given them now." Chrono nodded. "I should introduce you to all of my other Bishounen, but by then it would be lunch time. So the guy who knocked you unconsiouse was Katan, he's up there again." She pointed to the black form in the sky. "And this is Kamui. He's tempramental."

"I just think you take too long to do anything." The other said, crossing his arms.

"And you?" Chrono looked at her expectantly.

"Hm? Oh! Sheesh, I did forget to introduce myself." Demoonica sweat-dropped. "I'm Demoonica Darkmoon. Any form of my name will get my attention, along with a simple 'hey you' also."

Chrono chuckled. "Got it."

Demoonica smiled, then grabbed Chrono by the arm. "Then away we go."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


	13. Book 3 Chapter 13

LDD: Next chapter. Do note that this story was ment to be shorter than Books 1 and 2, it was something like an interlude that is a full story in length. A little more harsh language than normal due to some characters used.

This chapter was beta'd by Stainless Steel Rattrap here on FFN.

Disclaimer: I do not own. See chapter one for full disclaimer.

Thank you to my reviewers!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

She'd gotten around to the introductions at lunch and several of her Bishi gave Demoonica odd looks as she spent the time literally clinging to Chrono's arm. She actually did this for the rest of the day, telling Chrono the reason was because of the bond settling in as she called it 'roughly'. "We still have several miles to go before we cross into the Yu Yu Hakusho area." She said to him. "But it will be dark soon." She paused as Katan's voice came through the head set, she'd gotten use to wearing it throughout the day and had forgotten she had it on and that Katan could hear all of her conversation... he probably had a headache right now, she hadn't stopped talking all afternoon.

"There is a clearing not that far ahead of your position. I'll be waiting for you there." Katan told her.

"Mn." She nodded. "Right."

They set up camp and Demoonica unlatched herself from Chrono's side to see if the bond had settled, she did hate the times when a bond made her feel sick being at any distance. She moved to set up a Hoi Poi Capsule, the one holding her refrigerator, then a few of the 'PD' rooms. Katan pulled her to him as she walked by, giving her a hug. She gave him an odd look, causing him to say, "I wish to speak with you later. Alone." Then he let her go as the first of the other Bishounen opened their door.

The evening meal passed in much the same way as lunch, though Demoonica was glad that the bond had finally settled enough for her not to have to be in nearly constant contact with Chrono. It was late into the night now and Demoonica ran her fingers through Chrono's unbound purple hair as it spilled out over the ground next to her. She had to admit that Chrono was being a good sport about it, she could only guess it was either because he had memories of spending so much time with Rosette or that he had been friends with a Rosette in this world. He was asleep, his back to her. Rei sat next to her, watching in amusement. That sort of treatment often caused him to fall asleep, too. Now he could see why Demoonica had said that the other reminded her of him, and not just in looks.

"Aren't you going to bed? It's getting late." He asked when he noticed the moon had moved from touching the tops of the trees to being directly over head.

"Don't I normally wander off to bed after all of you are asleep?"

He frowned. "But we aren't close to a city tonight. You could get attacked... like..."

Demoonica held her hand up to his lips. "Sasuke is tracking all over the area, Katan is on watch too. I trust them to deal with any problems, or to alert us quickly if the need be."

Rei made a sort of whine, then nodded. "I don't understand why I feel so on edge... all I want to do is get as close to you as possible." He shifted in his spot.

Demoonica tilted her head to the side. She skipped past her first response, because accusing her Bishounen of being attracted to her would only serve to in some way upset him even further. Besides, unless there was some kind of odd love potion being slipped into all of their food, and what a frightening thought that was, it wouldn't account for Katan's behavior. She spoke the next likely conclusion. "Is it the bond?"

He paused, then nodded. "It's pulling, tugging very strongly. Even though I am right next to you, I don't feel close enough..."

"That's... odd. Could the serum...?" She frowned, then shook her head. She couldn't say anything about this affecting anyone else. "Go to bed."

He started to protest again, finally he just nodded. "Right." He sighed, then disappeared into his ball.

Demoonica sat in silence for a moment before Katan entered the camp. "I know you were listening, Katan. Unlike before, I can feel how close you are to me now."

Katan nodded. "Then I should tell you that Rei is very preceptive. I am having the same feelings." He looked down at Chrono. "Do you wish to speak about this, with him being..."

"He's asleep."

"Understood. I will speak frankly." Katan moved to sit next to Demoonica. "This feeling of needing to be much closer started only this morning. It seemed to happen in an instant, though the thoughts and feelings didn't seem to be influenced by any outside source."

"Could something in the bond serum be backfiring? You and Rei are some of my Bishounen who have been taking it the longest."

"I thought about it. We have been taking it longer and we did start it at the same time, so this should not have started affecting him sooner. Also others would have been affected too. If Rei or any of the others were being affected before today, I did not notice." He paused. "Tell me, has any one else been noticeably more... affectionate?"

"Not noticeably, no. Everyone seemed a little more preoccupied in keeping an eye on me today, but that could be due to the situation that... make that the situations that we are all well aware of."

Katan nodded. "I would like to return to the BWSD to talk with the scientist who made the serum, but that would pull you from your own plans. I am unwilling to leave you also. That, in and of itself, is a testament to the change this has brought about."

That was true, Katan often would leave when it was needed of him. "I think I'll try to contact Bill again. When we get to the nearest town I'll stop by the local orientation building and see about getting teleportation to HQ."

"Indeed. It will not upset your plans, will it?" He leaned over, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hmm, no. This is important to talk to Bill about. We are his test subjects on this after all."

"Yes. How ever did he talk you into such a thing?"

"It wasn't very difficult, actually."

"You shouldn't let yourself be so easily swayed." He said. Demoonica raised a hand to pat Katan's cheek gently. When she did, he seemed to realize he'd been using her as a head rest. With a mumbled 'sorry' he sat back up. "I didn't realize... this change is much deeper than is seems at first. I should go back to my watch or I may not be able to force myself away." He stood, then after a moments pause where it looked like he would give in and sit back down, he turned and returned to patrolling the nearby forest.

Morning came, chilly and damp. Demoonica shivered as she forced the embers of the fire back to life, glad that some dry wood had been found.

"You know... I've heard some rumors that there is a ruin near this part of the Yu Yu Hakusho area." Raine said, sitting nearby and going through her things.

Bakura perked up. "Really now?"

Raine nodded.

Demoonica sighed. "I do know a set up when I hear one, you know."

Bakura smiled. "I will give any excuse to get away all alone with a beautiful woman." He winked at Raine. "Or two." He winked at Demoonica.

"Bakura..." It was far too early for this.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Circumstance could be hilarious, Demoonica decided. Looking out at the... ruins. A life-sized version of Yu Yu Hakusho's Maze Castle was not something she would call a ruin, even if it did seem to be abandoned. She shifted her satchel, uneasy. "No one lives here, right? You are sure?"

Beside her Raine looked ready to start in on telling her the history of the site, both from the show, and this one's time in the Bishi World. Bakura looked almost as pleased with Demoonica's decision that they could explore this place, if only for a day. Oh the treasures here left guarded and still waiting, he could almost feel the riches in his hands.

"Sure as sure can be, trainer mine." Bakura said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Raine coughed. "Actually, while it is not used as a place of residence by any of the local people, it is a well know landmark. I am sure that not even a single week can go by without someone visiting the place, be it treasure seekers, travelers, or the young men of the area trying to prove how fearless they are."

"We're sure to find some excitement," Demoonica said. "I only hope that any traps have long been triggered."

It only took a short time to find a way into the imposing castle and Demoonica was surprised to see they were in a place she sort of remembered from the Yu Yu Hakusho episodes. The gigantic chamber no longer held a lake of lava though, and if it had they would have been standing at the bottom of it. Demoonica looked up and up and up, knowing there was a ceiling, but unable to see it.

Bakura whistled. "Now this is a proper cavern."

"Are we actually under the castle proper?" Raine asked, somewhat confused.

Demoonica scratched her cheek. "Actually the top of these columns are flat." She pointed to the structures. "And well, I know only of two doors and one of them is at each end, all the way up there."

Bakura frowned. "It would take too long to climb up there just to get to look around and come back down again, given the time allotted."

"You will not be stealing the wealth of ages past this day, thief." Raine added.

"Oh get off your high horse, woman." Bakura grumbled.

Raine smacked him over the head with her staff.

"Damn it! That's my head!"

Demoonica patted his shoulder. "Bakura, I have to make it back to a town in a short time, let's just look around alright?"

"Che." He snorted. "Fine."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica finally believed all of the things she'd been told about the BishiWorld, as in the world itself, liking her. She'd came to the conclusion that no one should have this kind of luck when in a world of this kind. Bishi should not be handed to you on a silver platter... oh who was she kidding, she was lucky at something, just this one thing... even if it was something major. She adjusted her Bishiball Belt, watching from a safe distance the heated match unfolding between her Bakura Bishounen, Raine Bishoujo, and the Hiei Bishounen that they had encountered here in Maze Castle.

The belt, while made to hold up to sixty balls, was unwieldy Demoonica thought, and here hers was just under half full. Then again most trainers stopped collecting Bishounen after gaining only a few, due to expense... and, she was sure, for their own sanity. This placed her in a different class of trainer. While not holding any sort of higher ranking, she was regarded differently. It took a great deal more work than many were willing to commit to, to handle more than a handful of Bishi. They were people. Different, but people and originally made for the single purpose of being the companions of others like herself.

Why was she thinking about all this and not very much on the fight? Well for one she was sitting near the door entrance on the far side of the cavern, while her two Bishi fought with the Hiei out in the middle of the cavern upon the tops of several stone columns. Yes, she's been talked into climbing the horror inducing heights, at least they'd found stairs. Oh how she wished to be safely back on the cavern floor. Secondly it was because she couldn't seem to have any down time from her life as a trainer. Half her fault, she knew that. And lastly, because she was so far from the fight, she couldn't throw a Bishiball far enough to catch anything.

She didn't want to go near the edge of the place she was on, she knew she was so high up she wouldn't see the bottom. And she hated hights, she was afraid of falling. She could never be an adrinalin junky. Even if coming up here had placed them right where they needed to be to run into a Hiei, she wanted to be safe on the cavern floor, again. She was pulled from her thoughts by a bright gold colored flash. It wasn't the steady gold glow of evolution, it had happened too fast and lasted only a split second. Besides both Raine and Bakura were in their Sama stage, and what bad luck would it have been to have the opponent evolve in a fight? However, all movement out where the Bishi were had stopped. She squinted, seeing a small point of light, gold colored and steady. Bakura, she realized, was using some power from the Millennium Ring. Raine was further away, on the far side of the Hiei who was between her and Bakura. The Hiei was unmoving, then suddenly he collapsed to the stone beneath his feet.

Demoonica stood, much as she wished to be returned to the safety of the cavern floor. Bakura, out on the stone columns, moved over to and scooped up the small form of Hiei. Raine was already making her way back over to Demoonica, but Bakura arrived right after she did. "Why is fire the most popular ability to have?" He grumbled as he arrived.

"It does damage easily." Raine said.

Demoonica pulled a Bishiball free from her belt, enlarging it so it's capture mechanism would activate, then tapped the Hiei on the arm. As he was surrounded by the red energy, she saw him shiver. Looking up at Bakura as the Hiei disappeared into the ball she asked, "What did you do to him?"

"Took some work," Bakura smiled at her, "but the Shadow Realm finally took him." He reached out and grabbed the Bishiball midair as it started to fall. The button on the front was blinking red, then stilled and sounded the capture. "Can't put up much of a fight when most of your mind and soul are occupied by nightmarish things." He held out the ball to Demoonica.

"You had better not have damaged his mind." She took the ball.

"Let him out and I'll return the rest of him to his body."

Demoonica called Hiei out letting his body materialize gently on the stone at their feet, just as her BishiGear began its capture information rundown. She listened to it as she watched Bakura use the Rings' power again on Hiei, this time slowly returning the mind and soul to the body. "Hiei of the Jiganshi from the Yu Yu Hakusho anime, Stage San. Hiei is-"

"Hey trainer of mine, he's waking up." Bakura said above the electronic device. Demoonica clicked past the rest of the information, pausing only to tell it that she was not nicknaming her new Bishounen. Hiei groaned, placing a hand on his head as he sat up. His Jigan was partly open and his headband nowhere in sight. Bakura studied it for a moment. "So that was what was giving my Ring such a hard time."

Hiei's red eyes flashed to Bakura, his lip curled into a snarl. "How the fuck did you do that!"

"Oi, pipsqueek. Watch your mouth around the beautiful women, or I'll teach you a new use for it!"

"Bakura..."

"Like I give a damn!" Hiei snapped. "Get the hell away from me!"

Demoonica gently pushed Bakura away and out of Hiei's face. "Like I was saying 'Kura, back off this time." She said softly. Then she looked over at Hiei, who had immediately started ignoring them as soon as Bakura was out of his personal space. "Hiei." The other looked up at her, only a glance.

Hiei glanced at the human-woman when she called his name. He'd seen her well enough before the fight had began. A trainer, the belt with small silver and black balls dangling from it said as much. If they were full, he was slightly impressed. He knew most trainers kept less than ten Bishounen at any given time, over half kept no more than five or six. He was not about to blurt out something stupid. 'You're a trainer!' or 'This means I've been caught.' These were not needed. He knew as soon as he'd been noticed that things would go one of two ways. The first way, they would not bother with him and he could finally get out of this damned place, bet or no bet, Yusuke be damned to hell. The second way, as it had gone, the Bishi would move to subdue him for their trainer. Few trainers, he'd been told, would instigate a fight with a free Bishounen that they did not intend to capture, it was part of their human nature. He was surprised to see that some of the fight damage had already been healed and wondered how long his mind had been not connected fully to his body.

"Hiei." Demoonica tried again, knowing this particular Bishounen would not pay attention to her until he was ready.

"Hn."

Demoonica smiled, if there was one thing she could understand, it was to Hiei 'Hn' was a 'yes' answer. "Do you need your ward back?" She asked, not looking directly at the Jigan.

After a pause Hiei shook his head no. He was not about to say it, but his head felt like it had been sliced in half with a sword. Yelling at the white haired guy had not helped. At the moment his Jigan had gone into something like a sleep mode, it was partly open but not doing anything.

"Bakura, are you sure you didn't scramble him?" Demoonica said as she eyed the somewhat dazed Hiei.

"I'm better than that." Bakura said, tersely. "He's likely in pain, it's not often I return people from the Shadow Realm after I send them there."

"Alright. Please though, get his headband, he'll want it's warding for his third eye by the time I call him back out of the Ball."

Bakura retrieved the warded headband while Demoonica searched through her supplies for a medicine, handing the proper one to Hiei. "Drink it, and I'll send you back to your ball to rest." After all, she thought, the forming bond was doing it's job without going to the point where she needed to keep Hiei within physical reach.

Hiei sniffed the potion without discretion, not caring that he showed his mistrust. Then he tasted it. After a moment he drank the full dose and placed the bottle beside him. He didn't look back at any of the three gathered near him, though when his headband was offered to him, he automatically took it. Instead his mind was on Yusuke's dare, he would admit that Kurama and the big oaf were also part of it. Today had not been the best day to give in to such petty things as teenage pride. He startled when he noticed the red glow envelop him, but after a few moments when he could swear he felt as if he were moving though he knew he was sitting, he was faced with a small, clean, sparsely furnished bedroom. With a sigh he crawled onto the bed, falling into hibernation in seconds.

Outside of the Bishiball, Demoonica moved to clip it to her belt. "You know, if I'm counting right... I think that was the 30th ball." She looked around the belt, trying to find an empty space on the whole bottom circuit. At a quick glance, there were two empty places she could hook Balls onto, and she could account for two Bishiballs that were not hooked to her belt, Hiead's and Marou's. So that was it, huh, a full thirty Bishi in her possession.

"I think that fight burned through what little time we would have had to look around." Raine said, disappointed.

"Back down then?"

"Augh, no... I don't want to see those stone steps again!" Demoonica interrupted.

"Ah, c'mon, they got us up here didn't they? I promise to hold onto you tightly, trainer mine."

"I wish we'd not found them. Then I wouldn't be up here in the first place."

"What and miss out on the short-stuff in the BishiBall there? Not like you."

"Just get me down out of here, Bakura."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A few days passed without any incidents. She moved out of the Yu Yu Hakusho area after an uneventful trip into their city, where she visited the local hospital for a check-up. As she set up for a midday break, her BishiGear suddenly rang.

"Cadet Darkmoon." Wufei greeted Demoonica as she opened her BishiGear on the second ring.

"Hey, look it's the Wu-farie." Bakura snorted over Demoonica's shoulder.

"Bakura! Go do something else!" Demoonica grumbled, then turned her attention to Wufei as Bakura wandered away pulling his shirt off over his head. "Hello Comander Chang, is there something I could do for you?"

Wufei frowned, normally the girl didn't hold much respect for him. "Yes." He started wearily. "We've an assignment for you."

"W-what? But I'm on leave!" She growled the next part at him. "And you know full well why."

"I know that, Cadet." Wufei snapped. "But it shouldn't prove to be anything that will throw your little... vacation... off course."

Demoonica sighed. "Fine. Fine. Tell me what you want me to do."

Half an hour later Demoonica sat looking down at her BishiGear's phone option. She'd been given the basics of what was wanted of her, but really, why on Earth or the BishiWorld did they need her to do an escort mission for a trainer who'd already spent some time in this world already? And why did she have to take care not to keep out more than a few chosen Bishi during the entire time, other than when she was certain she was alone? She felt that there was more to things than she was being told, but she didn't have the leverage to demand a better explanation. "I'm going to need a vacation from my vacation!" Demoonica sighed. Finally she dialed the BishiDex number she'd been given. The Dex on the other end rang. Once, twice, before the owner answered.

The face that appeared on the screen was that of a female, with glasses. "Hello?" She answered roughly.

Demoonica was taken back by the rough greeting. After a moment she stuttered out, "Um... is this... Miss Kate?"

For some reason the other seemed to relax a small amount. "Speaking."

Well at least she hadn't dialed the wrong number. Maybe Kate wasn't expecting her to call. "Um... I'm BWSD Cadet Demoonica Darkmoon."

At that Kate tensed up. "BWSD?"

"Yeah." Demoonica nodded at the screen. "I am being sent to escort you to the nearest town."

"I know my way to the nearest town." Kate stated before Demoonica could continue.

"I am being sent to... er... make sure you get to the nearest town." Demoonica tried to explain.

On the screen Demoonica saw Kate frown. "Very well. I accept the BWSD's offer."

"Yeah... about that... where exactly are you?" Demoonica asked sheepishly. Wufei had only said that the other trainer was nearby and that she was the nearest BWSD member in the area, otherwise he would have liked a higher ranking trainer to do this assignment. He'd made it sound like this simple escort mission was some high priority job.

Kate sighed loudly. "Never mind. I'll find you. You just stay there. It's easier that way. Trust me."

"All right." Demoonica said, but then realized that the screen had already went blank. She flipped the BishiGear closed.

"Well, that was rude." Bakura said.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you not to eavesdrop!" She reprimanded, but already she was thinking about who of her Bishi she would keep out.

Bakura clicked his tongue. "I don't remember a direct order to not listen in."

But Demoonica was already making sure her Bishounen knew what was up, and placing the Bishiballs of most of her Bishi into the bottom of her backpack, she'd find a better place to keep them out of sight later.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: The Kate part, that's the lead into the story 'Bishi and Bashi' story ID - 3490135, and the story is Complete. Go read it if you have not! Yes Demoonica is in the other story, at several points, but no it's not needed to understand the rest of my fic. I just want everyone to know that the events in the other story are considered 'cannon' within my own writing. Please leave a review! Thank you! Remember that the next chapter to this story will start up after the end of 'Bishi and Bashi', so there will be a short time skip.


	14. Book 3 Chapter 14

LDD: Remember, if you haven't read the other story 'Bishi and Bashi', that there is a short time jump in this story between the end of chapter 13 and the start of chapter 14. The events at the start of this chapter may be a little confusing if you do not know the events in 'Bishi and Bashi', but overall it's not going to leave you confused for more than the first scene, hopefully. I still recomend you read it, if only to get a few good laughs from a fun story.

Thank you to my reviewers: !

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Wufei, the next time you tell me that something will be an easy assignment, I'm kicking your ass across the room." Demoonica frowned at the Bishounen from where she sat on the table. The Safety Department's head doctor Millerna was starting her exam. Demoonica had been on what had ended up turning into an extended length assingment, and unable to make her last check-in with a doctor. Millerna wondered if checking Demoonica's blood pressure while the young woman was speaking with Commander Chang was a good idea.

"Glad to see you are back, too." Wufei crossed his arms and sighed. "It, the assignment, was not supposed to become the mess that it did. And because of it, I've been told that you are now completely off any active duty. No matter how Kate is throwing her power around at the moment, Megami-sama is not happy."

Demoonica raised an eyebrow. "Can you swear to that?"

He nodded. "Also, I was asked to pass this along to you." Wufei pulled out a thick bunch of papers folded up together. "Kate was impressed with several of the girls during the time she was with them, she's had these deeds written up for small plots of land. These papers are set to make a predecided amount of space in the BishiWorld immune to the natural shifts in place and changes in scenery. Effectively, the area will become anchored like the cityies for humans and Bishounen."

"I always wondered about that." Demoonica mumbled.

Wufei snorted. "Just take yours." He handed it to her. "There are instructions and some rules, but mostly it's as simple as when you find a plot of land you'd like to own, activate the claim. The papers will anchor it if it's acceptable. You can't change it once you anchor a place, so chose wisely."

Demoonica held the papers close. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Besides, we have a lot of information to go through, Kate aside. With Zander showing back up at the time he did, it piles on the work load of Prof. Steve and his Washu. Consider this an order when I say that I don't want to hear a peep out of you until you are supposed to show back up to work. Understand?"

Millerna shook her head as he left the room. "I really don't know what to make of that man, miss." Then she returned to her job as a doctor. It was still a good amount of time later when Demoonica was cleared to leave. "I still don't understand these readings." Millerna said to herself as she looked though the readouts after Demoonica was out of the room. "But the improvement rate of the baby is astounding..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica sat down beside Zander, this was the most uncomfortable she'd been around him for a long time. He'd been gone for what seemed forever, off of the BishiWorld and out of her life while he learned how to finally handle the powers he'd inherited from his mother. No small feat, she found out. And she was so very happy to see him again. She wanted to hold him, to know he was really there, really back. Yet she found herself unable to do something as small as start up a conversation with him.

Zander could see how uncomfortable Demoonica was, if he'd learned anything while away it had been more about interactions between people. Finding out that you are the only child born to an entire race in recent memory, even if you are only a half-breed of their race, can be very shocking. Being tossed into a world where you are seen as their savior, well never let it be know that he did live up to his genetics as the son of one Duo Maxwell. He did however learn to be humble about it... after that first embarrassing whoop of excitement. He wondered if he'd ever return to see how his mother's world and the race of people that lived there had fared. He doubted it.

"Welcome back." Demoonica said softly.

"Yeah, I'm back."

And the silence stretched on once again.

"Demoonica, I-"

"Zander, I-"

They stopped.

"You first." Zander finally started.

"Zander... you've changed, you seem so much more..." She didn't know how to put it. Confident? Somewhat. Powerful? Sure. She could tell he'd grown in so many ways. Had she just idled in place all this time? "I missed you so much, even when I was trying not to show it. You were gone so long..."

Zander rubbed the back of his head. "Heh. Yeah, it did take awhile. Shades and Shocker ran me through the ringer. And the old man, Sarge, gawd he was a bigger pain than the pair o-"

"Zander!"

Zander found himself with his arms full, Demoonica crying into his chest. She was also speaking, hiccuping, and once-in-a-while sniffling. He got the basics of what was said though. He wasn't completely dense though and there was no denying the hard roundness pressed against his side. And she was blurting it all out to him; the events leading to her discovering she was pregnant, how she'd been so distracted emotionally that she'd not told him when he'd left, and the fact that even now she seemed to not be able to avoid one case of trouble or another in the BishiWorld. He couldn't get in a word, and he would admit that his excitement about telling Demoonica everything he had gotten to see and do while gone seemed insignificant now. So he held her while she released all the pent up emotions that even she hadn't realized had built up over the past several months.

When she'd cried herself out, she seemed to be empty emotionally. And tired. Even in a small amount of pain from crying so much. At some point during her outburst Zander had pulled her onto his lap and she was curled up against his chest. "We'll be all right. We'll get back into the swing of things." She heard him say softly. "I'm here now and I won't leave again."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's second day back at the Safety Department included a trip to see Bill, who thankfully was visiting at that time, likely pitching the idea of a new invention or three. Zander was with Professor Steve and Washu, having a multitude of tests run now that he'd returned. She'd even seen a little of Sterling that morning, the younger boy talking about having finally passed Wufei's standards. He was now ranked on the same level within the Safety Department that Demoonica did. That meant he could return to his normal activities as a trainer back on the BishiWorld surface. He was thinking about becoming a Collector... er Retriever… ah, whatever they were called, the trainers who found and brought in newbies to Orientation.

It had been a surprise, being grabbed from behind in a hug by someone taller than her. She squeaked and looked back and up. Eyes that blue and hair that color of white-blond normally only appeared on Bishi, but the boy was human. And now taller than her, what a difference less than a year could make. He'd been laughing, happy that both the people he'd bonded so closely with had returned to the Department Headquarters. "Sis!"

"S-Sterling?" She stuttered out at the younger teen.

He spun her around and the next hug actually lifted her off her feet. "I heard in class today, how could I not with Comander Chang teaching, that you'd arrived yesterday."

"Down, down, let me down."

He loosened his grip and she dropped back down to her feet. This caused her look up at him, he wasn't as tall as Zander yet, but he sure was trying hard to catch up. His enthusiasm wasn't dampened any. "Where's-"

"Professor Steve dragged him into testing at dawn."

"Oh. He'll be out by lunch, right?"

Demoonica shook her head. Bottomless pit, but at least it seemed to only be going into his height. "I doubt it. Zander will insist on being freed by dinner though."

"That's good." He hooked his arm into hers, turning so they were once again headed the way Demoonica had been going and began walking, taking her with him. "So, where are we going?"

"Lab area, to find Bill." She paused. "I've forgotten his last name."

Sterling laughed. "Don't worry, I've forgotten Professor Steve's last name."

"He never told me it at all, I thought people in this line of work were suppose to go by family name."

"Commander Chang does."

"He's also a pain to deal with."

"He just want people to know what they are doing. Keeps him from writing more reports."

At that Demoonica started laughing. "No wonder he's always mad at me, I'm always causing an uproar." Sterling joined in on the laughing.

Smoke billowing from the next lab ahead signaled they'd found the one Bill occupied. The localized fire alarms kept attempting to turn on the water sprinklers, then suddenly would sputter out. Demoonica and Sterling ducked into the door. "Hey, Bill?" She asked as she entered the disheveled lab the man kept at the Department.

"Demoonica!" He greeted with a big smile. "Haven't seen you in a long time. Your last correspondence said that the bond serum was working to the level I'd estimated. Still taking the daily injections, correct?"

Demoonica nodded. "Yes." Even though she hated poking herself with a needle every day and she was sure the bruise on her upper arm would never fade. "But I came to see you because I think there may be some problems once it gets so much in both mine and my Bishi's systems."

The man stopped his tinkering with a large metal device and looked at Demoonica in thought. After a moment he pulled the goggles and gloves off, and removed the heavy apron. "Okay, give me a bit to clean up and meet me in the medical wing." The smoke was coming from the device, but there didn't seem to be any fire. He pressed a button on it and the smoke stopped. He patted the thing. "Localized weather." He explained.

"Ah." Replied both Demoonica and Sterling. "I'll be waiting." Demoonica added, then just as the water sprinklers attempted to again come on she left. She was sure she heard Bill wondering why he kept getting rain, when he was just trying to form clouds. Beside her Sterling tried not to laugh as he caught the words, too.

"I'll come with you." Sterling said. "Then you and your Bishi can join me and mine for lunch?"

After a moment of thought, Demoonica agreed. "Yeah, I hardly know any of the other Department members."

Once at the medical wing the doctor on call, who was the Millerna that Demoonica knew, left them in one exam room. Sterling had quieted as they walked and now was silent as they waited. A few glances later and she knew why. "She's Zander's."

He jumped. "Sorry, I heard Commander Chang talking about... well he wasn't speaking about it in a very nice way. Too many annoying Maxwell relations as it is. Or along those lines. I guess knowing you were pregnant and seeing you... it's surprising? Odd." He paused and nodded. "Yeah, it's odd."

Demoonica grinned. "Truth is, I'm feeling better now than I have in months. It's good having Zander back here..." Her voice lowered. "I'd started to believe I'd be going through this alone."

A few minutes passed in silence after that, before Bill entered the room looking much more cleaned up and presentable. "I hate needles." He mumbled to himself as he moved about the room. "Why did I make it as an injection?"

Demoonica though still heard him, she raised an eyebrow. 'You mean I could have been taking this stuff another way?' She asked herself, slightly annoyed. She frowned.

Bill ducked out of the room for a moment, calling in Millerna to get his blood samples taken for him. Though she did as asked she told him he should simply call a nurse, she was a doctor, who could take blood just as easily. He seemed to not hear her. Instead he'd already placed a drop of Demoonica's blood onto a glass plate and was comparing it to the last sample he'd had taken. Millerna sighed and left.

"Now that's odd. Where did that come from? There is way too much- And that isn't created by the body or my serum. Wait, that could cause... How in the world?" And he continued to mumble. Demoonica could only catch parts of what he said, and when she looked at Sterling he only shrugged.

Demoonica had the urge to call out her Bakura. She wasn't sure how, but the self proclaimed pervert had become one of her greatest comforters. He may not admit it, but he knew when to and when not to act up, even if he swore otherwise. Now though, she was feeling worried and left out of what was going on. She'd been having a lot of that being left out of the loop part. A soft hand on top of hers caused her attention to switch. Sterling patted her hand again, as if to let her know he was with her. She'd forgot, she would admit. In just a few short moments she'd forgot in worry.

"Darkmoon." Augh, her last name coming from Bill just seemed all kinds of wrong. "I need to run actual tests on your blood. Where did that woman go... Oh, here, she left several sample tubes filled for me. How thoughtful."

"Sir." Sterling interjected. "You asked Miss Millerna to take those for you."

Bill just looked at him, blinked, and went back to looking at the blood sample. "Yes. I can say though, you can stop taking the serum. It's working at full, actually it seems your body has started to produce it's own version. I can't wait to see the difference beyond what I can already see." He paused. "By the way, did you happen to know you are pregnant?"

"W-what?" Demoonica asked confused.

"Yes, there is a difference in the blood, you see..." Bill turned around and perhaps for the first time that day took a moment to look at the person he was speaking with. "Oh, well it seems I'm a bit late to deliver that news. Goodness, congratulations are in order, aren't they?"

All Demoonica could think to say was, "Thank you, sir."

"Stop taking the serum, your Bishounen too. Daily shots are no longer needed to keep the serum active. Actually, if I can reproduce what is in your blood, future trainers will only need a single dose."

"What's it do?" Sterling asked, having no idea what all this had been about.

"Hhm? Ah! Yes, of course." Bill stood up a little taller. "My young man, the Bishounen to Trainer Bonding Serum is an invention of mine. It will reinvent the way the blood bond formed during a Bishi capture works. My original version of the serum allows, after time spent building up in the blood system of both trainer and Bishi, to allow the time and distance restrictions to be broken with no ill effect to either involved. In the final revised version, I had hoped to include the serum into the production of the BishiBall itself."

"Awesome." Sterling whispered. "And now?"

Bill stopped. "And now? And now what?"

"The version Demoonica's body is making? What is it?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Some of the compounds are in neither the human body naturally, or in my serum. It could have originally been introduced from an outside source, though I couldn't tell you how."

"Sir?"

"Bill, is it safe?" Demoonica asked. "What is it doing?"

"Safe? I suppose so. Your body is making it after all. As for it's effects, it is beyond my imagining. The time and distance restrictions have been completely dissolved for Demoonica's Bishi. In fact I would presume that those restrictions are only in effect for any new Bishi she's catching during the short time the bond requires to fully form. Anywhere between an hour and a day. I suspect, the addition of the extra serum being injected everyday has actually led to some side effects. Those were what you came to ask me about, correct?" Stunned by how much Bill could gather by simply comparing the differences in two of her blood samples, Demoonica could only nod. "Of course you would. They are probably feeling the effects of the bond as if the serum were acting in the opposite manner, that being a strong draw to your location and proximity. Once the injected version of the serum works it's way fully out of the system, I'd say a few days to be sure, that effect will be gone. However, I must tell you that your Bishounen are likely to always be more... how do I put this... comfortable, being on more friendly terms with you... than other trainers are accustomed to. Nothing to the point of a physical attraction, I assure you, but quite... cuddly?" By the end of Bills' speech the man seemed to almost be questioning, leaving himself confused.

"You have no idea." Demoonica said to herself, then spoke up so Bill could hear. "I've noticed some of that. So you say it'll go away on its own?"

Bill nodded. "Most of it. Just stop taking the serum, you can leave what you have remaining in my lab, when you get the time."

"So... it's okay?"

Bill was gathering the tubes of blood along with his other things. "I'm not a medical doctor, not of the type you are use to in any case. However, I can tell you it hasn't done any damage to you. Physically, you are fine. Just, as I said, stop the use of the serum, you don't need it. I don't need you taking it to get more data. Now, I'm rather in a hurry. I promised my wife and son I'd be home by tonight. I need to get packing."

He left. Demoonica could hear one of the nurses. "Oh, Professor! You're going to drop something, let me help you carry that!"

"Lunch?" Sterling offered.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was happening again, she'd so hoped that as he grew in strength that the power would settle. He may still be inside of his Bishiball, but at the moment Demoonica could feel the spike in power that came from Hiead. It was late into the night, the time when he seemed to have the most trouble with his powers. It was after all nightmares that were often the cause of his EX reactions. It had been several days now after her return to the Bishi World Safety Department Headquarters after her last assignment. The floating island, while busy, had yet to have a situation that put her into trouble. Quite a change from being down on the planet's surface. Too good to be true, she should have known.

She sat up in bed, collecting her glasses from the bedside stand and putting them on as she stood. Zander, asleep beside her, rolled over mumbling something in a dream. The desk pushed against the other wall was covered in her trainers gear, her belt, BishiBalls, and wrist-worn BishiGear. Hiead's ball drew her like a moth to a flame. It was easy to tell apart from the rest, being secured to a ribbon into a makeshift necklace. Even if it hadn't been, she had grown to be able to always know exactly who's Ball was who's.

She snatched the Ball off the desk by the ribbon and didn't even stop to put on slippers as she left her sleeping quarters. The halls were eerily quiet this late at night, they always were, because of the mandatory lights out for Safety Department trainees. She'd made a habit of sitting on the benches and looking out of the huge viewing windows during her stays here, tonight would be her return to that habit. The Ball in her hands shook violently. Had anyone seen it, they would have thought the Bishounen inside was fighting against being caught. But Hiead had been in her possession for months now.

A hand was gently placed on her shoulder causing Demoonica to jump. She looked up into the worried eyes of her Yami. How had he gotten out of his BishiBall? His eyes moved to the Ball she held, then back at her. "It seems that you are having some trouble." He sat down beside of her, looking up out of the window in front of them.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes. The Ball in Demoonica's hands still shook wildly. "It's Hiead... and his EX." She finally stated. "From the time I caught him, he's struggled to keep the EX ability from activating, because when it does he looses control of himself."

"EX ability?"

"Sorry, I forgot you have only been with us... perhaps four months now?" She shook her head. "It's like a psychic ability, that in Hiead is only supposed to enhance his speed in movement. However, the reaction is being coupled with nightmares of his Originator, his first, the Hiead from the show. It's from what I've seen, a mix of the dreams Hiead had in the show and the events that happened during the show. It's a nightmare in his head he can't get rid of."

Yami blanched. He had no idea what Hiead was seeing, but Demoonica seemed to know. "You said, you've seen these dreams?"

Demoonica nodded. "Several times. Hiead lashes out during his EX reactions, many times mentally. I got dragged in. I've also seen the show he's from, Megami Kohousei, and read the manga. I'm very familar with his nightmares, I just can't do anything about them other than get dragged in and try to snap him out of the loop of events as best I can."

"But that's dangerous!" Yami jumped to his feet. "You can't keep letting yourself be dragged into his nightmares like that!"

Demoonica gave a half-hearted shrug. "He never lets me help him when he's awake... actually when he's awake... he either refuses to talk to me... or..." She trailed off suddenly.

"Or?" Yami prompted.

"We..." She shook her head. Yami raised an eyebrow at her, not letting her refuse to tell him. "We fight, verbally, mostly." She took a breath, well she might as well say it. Yami didn't look like he was going to let her leave anything out. She spoke the rest softly, making Yami lean closer to hear her. "Sometimes... he sort of loses control then too... the next thing I realize we're kissing." Here Yami snorted. "Sure, no big deal, right? It's kissing, it's harmless. But... he frightens me then. All his yelling and his violent temper I can handle. If he took a swing at me, I'd know how to react to that." She looked up at Yami suddenly, they were nose to nose. "But when he kisses me, I like it, but it frightens me."

Yami stared into his trainers eyes, seeing the confusion and mixed emotions there. After a moment he leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers and spoke, "You have such a light soul, my trainer. I can see that this is hurting you also. Let me try to help."

Leaning back he motioned her to bring Hiead from his BishiBall. It wasn't shaking as violently as before, so she knew the worst part of the nightmare had already passed. She felt guilty for not having tried to stop it. She called Hiead out, the Bishounen hitting the floor after having been lyiing in his bed moments before. Yami took hold of her shaking hand. The impact forced Hiead into wakefulness and he cursed the rude awakening. His eyes adjusted to the light of the night. "What do you want, fangirl?"

"Actually, we." Yami replied. "And what I want is for you to sit still and not fight this."

Hiead glared at him, but the eye contact was just what Yami needed. The Millennium Puzzle flashed to life, the gold light blinding. When it faded away Demoonica, Yami, and Hiead found themselves floating in the starry sky that was Hiead's mind.

"Impressive." Yami commented. "All your memories are like distant stars to us. However, they are scattered to you too. A jumbled mess."

Hiead glared at him. "Why in the Hell did you bring me back in here?"

"To put a stop to this. Whatever it may be." Yami looked around and was surprised when the space below his feet became solid enough to stand on. Demoonica and Hiead however both looked more worried by this event. Then he felt it. "I can feel a darkness approaching."

-CLICK!-

The sound of the gun being cocked was right behind Yami's head. He froze.

"Well now, why wasn't I invited to the party?" The voice was Hiead's, but Yami could see Hiead and he'd not moved at all. Actually, he looked paler than normal, as did Demoonica.

Hiead and Demoonica watched the hooded figure. Beneath the hood would be a Hiead look-a-like, a split personality of sorts, one that they both wanted to be far away from. The figure tilted it's head to the side. "Nothing to say?"

"I take it you are the 'problem' in here?" Yami said. He felt the gun press closer to the back of his head in warning. He ignored it. "Looks like someone likes to play games..." Yami smiled wide and an insane glint came to his eyes. "I like to play games too."

Yami spun on the spot, facing the hooded figure. "You are a coward, hiding within Hiead's soul. Well I have news for you..." Around them whisps of dark fog rolled on an unfelt air curant. None of them had noticed it creeping in about them until now. The fog about their feet cleared, revealing they were now standing on a sandstone floor. It seemed more out of place suspended in the sea of stars than the people upon it did. "The area you are standing on belongs to me and I never deal kindly with those who trespass in my soul."

The figure tried to take a step back, to retreat off of the sandstone floor. It couldn't move.

"I believe you will find this is now mine also." Yami held up the gun. "Not that we'll be needing this one." The gun disappeared into nothingness. "Let's play a game shall we?" Darkness rose up between them and formed itself into a table, upon it lay six guns identical in all ways. "You like to take other's lives into your hands and play with them. Let's see how the Gods of Fate feel about that. Before us are six guns, but only one is loaded. A simple game of Russian Roulette." Yami's smile twitched. Above the table a coin appeared, spinning in place. "Head's or tails for first, I call heads." The coin dropped to the table. Heads. "I go first."

Yami picked up a gun. He paused looking at Demoonica and Hiead. "I think it best you not witness this... game."

Demoonica felt a push, it was done mentally, then she was sitting on the floor in the hallway of the Safety Department. The return to her own body had never been so smooth or easy. Hiead, as always, was sprawled out on his back a few feet away. He wasn't thrashing about, so she considered that a good thing. He didn't seem to be awake though. "Hiead?" Nope, no reaction.

She sat there watching him for a few minutes, but they seemed to pass painfully slow. A few times Hiead had twitched, causing her to jump in surprise. The dark and quiet were not good when you had an over-active imagination. Yami, or perhaps she should say his body, was resting against the wall, head bowed. He looked asleep, but Demoonica knew at least part of his soul was caught in a dangerous game.

Then Hiead gave a soft moan, his eyes fluttering open, then closed again. And Yami lifted his head. "It is done."

"Yami? What is, was, that in Hiead's mind?"

"A fractured piece, like the personality Malik once had." He shook his head. "I can't tell you why it happened, just that things like this are normally made to deal with great pain, be it mental or physical." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't destroy the darkness outright, it was more than just an evil that had taken hold of Hiead, it was literally parts of his personality... the bad parts. I did my best to repair his shattered soul. Even found the representation of his 'good' if you will. He'll need time to adjust and to finish healing, but I've done all I can." He sighed, then yawned. "I hope this isn't a common event when you are here, I've used a great deal of power tonight."

Demoonica couldn't help but smile. "Go back to bed, Yami."

"Heh, agreed."

Demoonica still couldn't understand how it worked, but even at a distance and around corners and through what she hoped was her closed door, the BishiBall worked. Maybe it was willpower alone that allowed it. Still from where she sat all it seemed to be was Yami pausing to concentrate, then he was enveloped in a bright red energy, became part of it, then it flashed out of sight. It was almost too fast to see, but she knew that it didn't actually disappear, but zipped down the hall and around the corner, out of sight.

Hiead seemed to be making a new attempt at returning to the waking world. "Hiead?"

His eyes fluttered, then cracked open. "Mmn?" He replied sleepily.

"You okay?"

"Mmm... uh-huh." He rubbed his eyes, and sat up. "I'm fine, fangirl. My head feels like it's been through a Victim attack." He stopped. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." Another pause. "Oh Goddess I am like Zero, can't shut up."

Demoonica giggled. She could't help it. Yami's 'repair job' had apparently left Hiead without the ability to think something and not say it. His 'filters' were 'off' so to speak.

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Oh yes it is. I can ask you anything and right now you can't keep your mouth shut."

"I can leave." He pushed himself up, a bit off balance from the sudden movement.

"Oh no you don't, this is priceless!"

"I'm not listening, Ikhny-girl-wanna-be."

Demoonica stood, catching up to him as he stormed down the hall. "Oh, c'mon, I've been in your head Hiead, can't be too much left I haven't seen."

"You're going to wake the entire hall up." He tried to get to her room before she did.

She slipped in front of him, grabbing the doorknob so he couldn't, turning to face him. "Then why don't you just return to your Ball to get away from me?"

"My head's too fuzzy to concentrate." He paused. "Fuck." He glared at her. "Move."

"Promise to answer my questions."

"Look, I don't have much mental control right now. Leave me alone!"

"Why should I?"

"Because! There is something I want to do and I'm trying not to."

"What?"

"This." Hiead grabbed Demoonica by the shoulders, pulled her close, and claimed her lips in a rough kiss. Her eyes went wide as he slipped his tongue passed her parted lips and one of his hands found its way into her hair. She was effectively trapped when his other hand moved from her shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

'Oh, shit.' Her hand loosened from the door knob. His BishiBall dropped from her other hand, clattering loudly to the floor.

He pulled back. "I'm sorry."

Demoonica couldn't help being reminded of Hiead's capture. His fast and uneven breathing, made more difficult because she'd been sitting on him at the time. His eyes had been unfocused then, too, and he'd had a large bruise blossoming across the entirety of one cheek. In that moment she could see the ghost of that bruise again and couldn't stop herself from touching his cheek gently, just as she'd done before. He'd been dying from blood loss, his heart beating so hard she could feel it. She hadn't wanted him to die, pouring all that desire into one tiny plea. One word. Please. It meant so many things. Please don't die. Please let the ball catch you, it will stabilize your condition. Please... don't leave me. "Please."

Hiead squeezed his eyes shut. His hand that was in her hair moved to her hand upon his cheek. "Don't talk to me in that tone of voice. Don't care. I can't handle someone caring." He shook his head slowly.

"We're connected somehow, Hiead. Not just by the bond, but by something much deeper and more powerful. I feel it. Mind, body, and soul... I want you. I need you. Please, don't leave me."

Hiead nodded, more to himself than to Demoonica. "From the first time. I can't do anything to fight it. I'm so very confused."

"You're very important to me."

"You cause me emotions I've tried to suppress for so long."

She could see it too, the emotion glittering in his crimson eyes. "Yeah, you can't pull the 'trained to deny all emotion' card on me anymore." She would have laughed, but they were standing in the hallway, outside her bedroom door. Zander was asleep in her room, and she'd been happy to feel the safety she felt when back in his arms. Still, she'd woken in the night because of Hiead's EX fueled nightmare. Her words caused his lips to twitch, a small smile, a real smile. She took it in, burning that look into her memory. Once Hiead found his mental filters she was sure she'd never see it again. "It's late, you should return to your Ball, get some sleep without nightmares interrupting." She pulled her hand from his and removed his arm from around her. "Your Ball..."

The Ball was resting against the door across the hallway. Hiead lifted it by the ribbon. "Why don't you keep it on your belt with the others?"

"What and have you and Zero kill each other?"

Hiead rolled his eyes, something she'd never seen him do before. "I wont kill Zero, no matter how annoyed I get."

"I know." Demoonica replied softly. "I also just wanted..."

"Wanted?"

"You next to my heart."

She could see the emotion pass over his eyes again. It was amazing and frightening to be able to read them so clearly. He stepped closer to her again, cupping her cheek with his empty hand. "But I've always been in your heart, haven't I?"

"I'm terrified by that thought."

"Don't be." He leaned down, kissing her gently. It was the first time he'd kissed her with no anger fueling his actions, the first time he'd not grabbed her roughly or forced her back against something and trapped her. It didn't last long, it didn't become something more. Just a soft kiss. He pulled away. "I think you are right, it's very late into the night." He thumbed the button to his BishiBall, an easier way to cause his return to the device then willing himself away to it. Demoonica had to reach out quickly and grab the Ball as it started falling.

She stared at the Ball. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

She'd receive no answer, she knew that, still... She sighed, turning to her door. She was glad they'd not woken anyone. She was in no shape to be caught out in the middle of the night, without a reason. She could almost hear Wufei yelling at her.

It was dark and quiet in her room when she entered. Because of that, she felt some level of relief sweep through her. She'd half expected to find the light on and Zander watching the door, ready to ask her where she'd been. She only realized after she got in bed that she'd kept hold of the BishiBall. This wasn't going to work anymore. She was deeply in love with Zander, they were having a baby, together.

She flipped on the bedside lamp, reaching over she shook Zander by the shoulder. "Can we talk?" He hardly roused from his sleep, so she shook his shoulder again, a bit rougher. "Zander. Hey, wake up. I need to talk to you."

"Wha' is it?" He mumbled.

"C'mon, this is important."

"Impor-wha?" He sat up, suddenly wide awake. "Wait, are you okay? Is it the baby? Should I call for Millerna?"

"No, no, calm down." She still had hold of one of his shoulders. "I need to talk to you."

His shoulders drooped. "In the middle of the night?" He asked tiredly.

"Yes, it's important."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	15. Book 3 Chapter 15

LDD: Trainer Merina belongs to Merina, trainer Hiromi Wong belongs to Querida del Diablo, and trainer Spatial belongs to Serenader. Please forgive me if I'm using your old Pen-name, I haven't kept up with them in a very long time.

Thank you to my reviewers: !

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"You should really get this cut, Bakura." Demoonica said as she fiddled with the long ends of the thief king's white hair. He'd been her last capture before her pregnancy, it had been less than a week before Christmas and the snow had been coming down so pretty that day. Now it had now been over eight months after his capture and his hair was long enough for him to sit on if he wasn't carefull.

"Why, trainer mine? From my knowing, you love long hair on your men."

"Yes." She said slowly. "But you really haven't taken very good care of it."

"I never pay any attention to it, that's why. If it does not please you, then would you cut it for me?"

"Me! Why me?"

"Better than spending cash for it, I'll get you a dagger-"

"I have scissors." Demoonica searched her backpack, finding them and a brush. "Back to normal?" She asked. "Maybe shorter, like an Akefia's?"

"How about layered like a Malik's?" Bakura said holding a hand up to his shoulder. He smiled. "Malik's hair is nice."

"Okay." Demoonica took her brush and started ridding Bakura's hair of tangles.

"But leave my batwings."

Demoonica laughed, even Bakura himself had taken to calling his bangs "batwings" because of how they looked. She finished brushing his hair, picked back up the scissors, and began to rid him of his dead ends. They sat quietly as she worked, the world slowly passing by as the wooden raft floated down the river. The water was slow moving, and several miles upstream it had seemed like a good idea. Demoonica had decided that now that she was finished with setting up the Communication Spheres she had been assined, or in truth had been able to shove them onto the work load of another BishiWorld Safety Department Cadet thanks to being compleatly off any active duty, that she wanted to just slow down and take the following time as it came. Maybe it was the fact that the small bump in her lower abdomen was now noticeable, actually it wasn't so small anymore and she could no longer pretend that she wasn't pregnant. Actually she was nearing her due date, this was the end of August and Tsunade had said that the baby would likely come between the middle to end of September. Zander was estatic, but then he'd never had a family of his own, not even when his own mother was still alive.

It had been a short while now from the time they'd left from the floating BishiWorld Safety Department Headquarters. And it had taken a lot of talking to get the half-Bishounen to spend the remaining time of Demoonica's pregnancy away from her. Actually Demoonica hadn't been too happy about the idea either but had an irresistabe urge to travle that she'd finaly given into. So Zander had promissed to use 'Miss' Kate's gift of a land deed and get everything set up while Demoonica followed her feelings.

"...'Kura, you're a Sama. Do you have any kids?"

There was a moments pause before he answered. "I don't know, trainer mine. I've never been in a steady relationship, but I've had my flings here and there."

It was late summer, soon to be fall. This would be her third winter in the BishiWorld and her catch list numbered around thirty Bishi, that was quite a few by most trainers standards. She however had always liked a great many different anime and game characters, so this number was low compaired to how many she wanted to finally have. Of course Demoonica didn't have any plans to ever finish catching Bishounen, there would always be new ones that caught her eye as their teritories were added to the world.

"I'm finished." She anounced, while digging a mirror out of her backpack for Bakura.

Bakura studied his haircut in the mirror. "How did you switch my hair with spun moonlight, trainer mine?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his greatly shortened locks.

Demoonica leaned over his shoulder to place a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe if you keep it looking nice and stop being such a pervert, you could gain the attention of a nice Bishoujo."

Bakura turned his head so that she ended up kissing him on the lips.

"Ick." Demoonica stuck out her tongue.

He smirked. "I will never stop being a pervert." He said. "And who says I do not have the attention of a beautiful woman?"

"I said 'Bishoujo' not woman, Yami no Baka." Demoonica countered, her chin resting on Bakura's shoulder. "And you don't have the attention of this how you put it 'beautiful woman' just my watchful eye to keep you from stealing the stores blind in every town we visit, and every person we see, and-" From where she was she could see Bakura was rolling his eyes. "Ba-kur-a."

"Yes, yes, I know." Bakura raised a hand to pat her cheek. "But really, thank you for the hair cut."

"No need to go angsty on me, 'Kura."

"Ah, but angst is a fangirl magnet and if I'm correct those are trainers on the waters edge." Bakura said pointing down stream to the three girls at the river bank. He waved at them and they waved back. "Care to do a little visiting?"

"Keep your hands away from where they don't belong." Demoonica said in a low voice as she waved to the girls.

"I'll be sure to be ridiculusly out of character by spouting horrible poetry and banging one of them in the bushes... well the last part isn't out of - oof..." Demoonica had elbowed him in the side.

"That's 'nough of that 'Kura." As they drifted closer, Demoonica was surprised to find that they hadn't came upon some random camp of trainers, but some of her friends. "Merina! Hiromi! Spatial!"

The girls were just as surprised that they knew the trainer, who was lazily drifting down river on a raft. "Demoonica-chan!" Hiromi cheerfully greeted from the shore.

Bakura lassoed a tree stump and pulled the raft over to the three girls and their beach-side camp. As they touched ground, he hopped over and tied off the rope, keeping the raft from floating away. "Trainer mine, traveling with you is never a disappointment." He said. "I am forever being met with the open arms of beautiful women!" He exclaimed and held out his arms, waiting for one of the three trainers to rush at him with a squeel of 'BAKURA!'

"Ehh? Demoonica, did your Bishounen hit his head?" Hiromi whispered to Demoonica as she walked over.

Demoonica laughed. "No, he's just a pervert. Feel free to make his day and glomp him, he loves it! Isn't that right 'Kura?"

Bakura grinned. "Nothing better than a warm female body-"

"BAKURA!"

"Heheh... joking! Joking, really!" He said holding his hands up in his defense. "I would be happy to allow a pretty lady to show her love for me by knocking me to the ground with a hug that is more like being tackled."

Demoonica rolled her eyes. "What did I say about being perverted?"

Bakura shrugged. "Now really, you think I listen when you start harping?"

"So you've said." Then Demoonica turned back to Hiromi and pulled the slightly younger girl into a hug. "It's so great to see you, Hiromi!"

Returning the hug Hiromi paused and looked down at Demoonica's belly. "Oh my! Oh my Gawd!" The blond girl said. Demoonica nibbled her lower lip, wondering just how her fellow trainers were going to react. "Demoonica! Why didn't you call and tell me? Girls! Girls! C'mon over here and see this!"

Merina, having known Demoonica longer than Spatial and also having spent more time with her group was the one to ask the all important question. "So I take it you and Zander eventually stopped blushing each time you looked at each other?"

Demoonica blushed. "Merina!" She whined, but gave the red-headed girl a hug anyway.

"My buddy's gonna be a daddy, cool." Merina's Vash added in the background to the other Bishi.

"And Spatial! You haven't been wandering into restricted areas lately have you?" She asked the albino girl while hugging her, causing Spatial to laugh.

"No! No, I swear!" Spatial said as she laughed.

"Aw, c'mon girls. No love for me?" Bakura tried again, opening his arms wide.

Demoonica elbowed Hiromi in the side gently. "He only bites if asked." She said, a hint of laughter in her voice. When the three other girls began laughing, Bakura let his arms drop to his sides with a sigh.

"Where is Zander anyway? He wasn't with you last time either."

"This time he's got an excuse I can tell you." Demoonica smiled. "He's setting up a real home for us."

"Oh! Really? Wow, how can you pay for that here? I've seen the prices."

"Mixture of my BWSD pay and lots of loot from training. In truth I can't tell you how much the 'anchor-deed thing' cost, it was a gift. But the building and anything else is coming out of pocket."

"A house, a baby... man you're leaving us all in the dust." Hiromi said. "Not that I've even got a boyfriend yet."

Demoonica began laughing. "I think we are supose to compare Bishi catches, not dating status."

"But you beat us at that too!" Hiromi whined, causing everyone to laugh.

"How many Bishi do you have now, Demoonica?" Merina asked.

"Twenty-eight Bishounen, two Bishoujo, and one Sebutsu."

"I think that's more than the three of us put together." Mumbled Spatial.

"I think you're right." Hiromi said while trying to count the total of the three's catches. "Though, I'm a far second with seventeen. Let's see, Merina has four, and Spatial three. That's twenty-four total. Sheesh!" She threw her hands up in the air.

The hours passed comfortably for Demoonica, her friends, and their Bishi. She learned that Hiromi and Merina often traveled together for a few days, went their seperate ways, then ended bumping into each other all over again at random, before doing the same thing all over again. Spatial was a new addition to their travling party, they'd only met her for the first time the day before.

Demoonica and Hiromi ended up in a friendly trainer battle, they had a fair bit of crossover in their catches and had wanted to see how such fights would turn out. Four fighters on each side, one on one battles. It ended up an overall win for Demoonica. One win for Hiromi (between their Duo Maxwell), one tie (between their Rei Kon), and two wins for Demoonica (between their Yami no Yugi, though it'd been close, and their Tala, that turned out to be no contest after Demoonica's summoned his Wolborg as flesh and blood and not simply energy).

Several of those watching still were wondering about the 'battle style' of Beyblade Bishi, after all, all that most of them could see were a couple of toy tops spinning around while the Bishounen thmselves just stood and watched. Demoonica's Kai and Hiromi's Mariam and Ozuma had spaced themselves out in the large audience and were explaining it was something like a battle of wills. Demoonica though swore it was simply a psychic ability, telekinetics, because there was no way 'yelling' at a Beyblade was going to make it move how you wanted it to move. When prompted, she added that the Bit Spirits were drawn to people with stronger psychic power. In the end her explanation made a lot more sense, even if it couldn't be proven. The appearance of her Tala's Wolborg, something everyone could see, was proof she said, that her Tala had trained his abilities far beyond the normal level of control. After all, she laughed, through 'willpower' alone he was creating a physical form.

Demoonica was allowed to be smug for all of a minute after it was all over, then Raine bonked her on the head with her staff. "As you say to Bakura, behave yourself."

"Ah, c'mon. It' gotta be closer to the truth." She whined. "Two identical Beyblades can have completely different movement patterns simply because they have different owners. Beyblade Bishi spend untold hours 'practicing' with their Bey, they watch them to the point of blocking everything around them out. They 'tell' the Bey to zig and zag between soda cans, when to rush forward, fall back, chase their foe. They aren't learning the patterns of a piece of metal and plastic! They are setting patterns in their heads and exerting telekinetic force to cause the Bey to react as they want it to react. The better they get at exerting that force over the Bey the faster it's reaction and the less difficult it becomes for the Blader to control it's movement. Have you seen Kai after he's been training all day? He's both physically and mentally exausted, from what? Standing around, launching his Bey? I think not."

"Hey, the constant launching does take a toll on your arms." Hiromi's Mariam interrupted.

"And what are you doing, teaching a class?" Hiromi's Ozuma added.

Demoonica looked at the two other Beyblade Bishi, confused. Then she realized that her little speach had drawn the attention of almost everyone, when she'd only started off defending her idea to Raine. "Eh..." Her face reddened. "Sorry."

This caused some laughs, but then everyone settled back into their normal patterns. Demoonica found her time taken up by both her Beyblade Bishi (Kai, Rei and Tala) and Hiromi's (Rei, Tala, Mariam, Ozuma, and Doctor K) because of her opinions on Beyblading physics. There was a big difference between just being told 'it works, now learn it' and 'this is how it works'. They weren't sure if she was even right about any of it, but they sure were going to test her theories.

Several hours were spent together before the four trainers noticed the tell-tail signs that the Bishi World was about to expand. Thankfully, it had grown late and none of their Bishounen were out of ball. As it was, they each had enough time to grab their belongings before the shift happened. Demoonica even thought she saw Hiromi grab ahold of Spatial, so with some luck maybe everyone didn't get separated.

Demoonica though found herself standing alone, in a similarly forested area as she'd just been in. But this place didn't have the lazy river within view and there was a light drizzle of rain coming down. She dropped all her stuff and hunted out a hooded coat. After that she took the time to get all her stuff in order, she looked up at the sky. The sun was a little lower than where she'd just been... so she though she'd likely been shifted someways to the East. Her Dex rang.

She flipped open the screen. "Hello?"

It was Hiromi. "I ended up three miles north of camp. You?"

"Let me check, I was distracted by the rain." She brought her map up. There was a new area, sitting right where they'd been camped by what she could tell. Actually it was miles upon miles of new space, but yeah, they'd been somewhere near... maybe the northern edge? It was still blacked out on the map. Under construction, or perhaps materialization. All trainers were removed from the area, as always, and she was to the... yep. "I got moved to the East. Looks like the area pushed itself in between the Gundam areas. I'm sitting in Gundam SEED area now."

"Ow. That's way further than I got pushed." Hiromi said.

"Hey, did Spatial end up with you?"

"Yeah, I got a hold on her arm just as the shift happened."

"World expansion is so... wierd." Spatial said, leaning into the screen view.

Demoonica could hear Hiromi's Dex beep over the connection. "Hold on, getting a call. It's probably Merina." The screen turned blue, with 'on hold' scrolling across it. After a few minutes of waiting, the screen popped back to Hiromi. "Yep, her. She got shoved to the West and said she's heading to the town first."

"Oh, okay."

"You going to skirt the new area and join up with us?"

Demoonica thought about it, then shook her head. "No, I think I need to head west a little more. I'll catch up with you again some other time, okay?"

"Oh." Hiromi looked say. "All right."

"Ja-Ne."

"Yeah, Ja." The phone went blank. Demoonica sighed and looked around again. Gundam SEED area, she'd not stopped by here before. Still it was pretty late, she should just set up camp. She grabbed a few BishiBalls, calling out their occupants. Dinner was short, and with the continuing drizzle of rain, Demoonica set herself up in an empty Pocket Dimens,ion room for the night.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yami no Bakura laughed. "You know I could do a really bad Millennium Rod joke right now. To bad he's laying on his front side. Still, nice ass."

"Ano..." Demoonica blushed at the figure laying asleep on the beach. It was a Malik, who must have dozed off while sunbathing. Nude. He had his hands tucked under his head, one clasping the Millennium Rod. Bakura picked up a pebble out of the sand and tossed it at the Malik. It landed right in the middle of the engravement on his back. "Bakura! No, don't wake him up!"

Bakura grinned evilly. "What, so that you can stare at his hot butt for a while longer?"

"I was not! You're the one doing that." She said, turning even more red than before, then she grabbed an empty ball from her belt, throwing it at the Malik. "And I'd like it if you wouldn't assume that I'm some perverted person... like you." The ball hit him the same place the pebble had, pulling the unknowing Bishounen into it. The ball rocked back and forth once, twice, three times before making the noise that showed it had closed.

Demoonica's BishiGear beeped at the same time the ball stopped moving. "Malik Ishtar of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. Stage San. Malik is the owner of the Millennium Rod and is the second child born of the Ishtar family. When the Rod is used in battle, it has the power to brainwash people and is also capable of turning into a small knife. Malik's back is engraved with the Pharaoh Atemu's memory. He has sworn to use the Millennium Rod to kill Yami and take his place as Pharaoh."

"Remind me to keep him and Yami apart. That goes for keeping him away from Yugi and any Atemu I may catch, too."

"I promiss not to."

Demoonica glared at Bakura. "Yami no Baka! Behave or I'm never catching a Ryou for you!"

Bakura paled, though with his skin tone, how, Demoonica could tell was a mystery. Finally he glared back. "So are you letting him back out to introduce yourself?"

"Eh..." Demoonica looked at the ball on the ground, a blush reappearing on her face. "I don't want to wake him?"

Bakura put a hand on the side of his head, trying to rub away the head-ache that was starting there. Glancing around he found and retireved Malik's clothes. "Oh for the sake of all that is holy, you're not even a virgin and you still can't handle a little male nudity. Set up the damn door, Ahou." Demoonica picked up the ball long enough to press the button and then placed it back on the sand. Not even knocking, Bakura opened the door to one surprised Malik who was now very much awake.

"What in the name of Ra happened!" The Egyptian boy yelled as soon as he saw Bakura.

"You've been caught. So very sorry, but you've lost the game and here's your consolation prize." He tossed Malik's clothes at him. "Get dressed so that your trainer can meet you without getting a nose bleed." Bakura then took a moment to look Malik over, a gleam in his eyes. He was surprised when he discovered a malnourished, too thin body with the usual protruding ribs that characterized a starving teenager. Just where had this Malik been that he would have been unable to - if it came down to it - STEAL substanance? For Heavens sake, he was wearing enough gold to put a down payment on a house!

"Do you mind?" Malik asked as he put his pants on quickly.

"Not at all. Just noticing how scrawny you really are."

Malik laced up his battered combat boots and decided it was probably best that the room had no mirror. What was left of his vanity didn't need the beating it would take.

"Bakura, can you please stop molesting the poor boy?" Came Demoonica's voice from outside the 'PD' Sphere.

"Che." Bakura cursed. "C'mon Ma-li-ku." He pulled the half-dressed boy from the room.

"Hey!" Malik made a grab for his purple sleeveless hoodie, missing it as it fell to the floor.

"Bakura!"

"Well, you wanted to see him!" Bakura roughly shoved Malik over to her. He tripped and ended up kneeling at her feet.

Malik bowed his head. "Ana Ismi Malik Ishtar Ibn Malik." -AN: I am Malik Ishtar son of Malik.-

Demoonica leaned down and put a hand on his bare shoulder. Malik flinched. "Formalities aren't needed with me Malik."

He lifted his head a little, but still no higher than to see her feet. "I thank you mistress, but I have done nothing to deserve your favor."

Bakura snorted, grabing the Malik by the waistband of his pants and forcing him to stand. "We will have none of that. Grow a spine or I'll use you as a whipping boy!" He shook him, hard. Malik whimpered as he was handled so roughly, but didn't fight back or try to get away.

"Bakura!" Demoonica pulled Bakura's hands off Malik. She noticed that every place he had touched was forming a bruse on the tan skin. Malik just stood there, cowering. "Bakura, I'm telling you to lay off of Malik, just look what you did already!"

Bakura sneered, then looked at Malik's arm where Demoonica was pointing. A handprint. It wrapped it's way around the slinder arm, dark against the lightly tanned skin. The sneer disappeared from Bakura's face. "I-I didn't meen to hurt the kid."

Demoonica snorted, sounding very much like Bakura himself. "Well you may not have, 'Kura, but you did. What has gotten into you today? You were in such a good mood yesterday."

"I'm sorry, kid." Bakura put a hand on Malik's shoulder. "Look I just don't like seeing people act like a beaten dog, it ticks me off. Demoonica doesn't like seeing it either."

Malik nodded, slowly, unsure if they were being truthful to him or not. "My last trainer," Malik paused to lick his lips, "didn't like for us to... to be anything more than well behaved pets." He spared a glance at Bakura, only to see him sneering again.

"Well then your last trainer was a spineless cockroach, who's soul should be eaten by the great crocodile god, Amemait." Bakura snapped out.

"Bakura, you're being-"

"I am not overreacting, trainer mine!" Bakura said. "Tell me Maliku, do you know where your former trainer was headed?" He had an evil glint in his eyes.

"No. It's been more than two months, he caught a stronger... better behaved Malik so he just broke the ball and left me. I didn't know, and I still don't know, where I am."

"We're in the Gundam area."

"Which one?" Bakura asked as he rolled his eyes.

Demoonica sighed at Bakura's question. "We're still in the Gundam SEED area, 'Kura."

"Really? We've been here all morning and I didn't realize. Wasn't this place mostly trees?"

"The world shifted again, I like the fact that there's a beach now, don't you?"

Bakura shrugged. "Did it grow much?"

"No, just changed features. I was thinking about taking a break and just resting here. I mean it's sunny and warm."

Bakura nodded. "Sure, besides he doesn't look up for long distance travle." He placed his hand back on Malik's sholder, steadying the wavering younger Bishounen. "Sit down before you fall down!"

Malik sat.

Bakura frowned. "Uh... hn. Trainer of mine, let's get something into him, then we can relax... for the rest of the day if you want to."

"Right." Demoonica got out the Hoi Poi Capsule that contained the refrigerator. "Cold lunch day? Or hot lunch day?" She asked as she rummaged around in the oversized refrigerator.

"Hot lunch." Bakura said as he again entered Malik's 'PD' room and got the younger Bishounen's shirt. "Here." He handed it to Malik, who quickly pulled it over his head and wrapped his arms around his knees. Bakura was sure he heard him mumble 'thanks'. "No problem." He looked over at Demoonica. "Want some help?"

"I'm okay, 'Kura. You keep Malik company."

"Sure thing, so Maliku..." Bakura paused. "How long were you the Bishounen of your last trainer?"

"A-about... half a year." His words were muffled by his arms, Malik having leaned forward to rest his head on his knees.

"Hm, a long time. Not something I'd like to try. Well, rest assured that you don't have to worry about anything like that now, okay?"

Malik nodded. "I'll see."

"Here." Demoonica handed Bakura a plate of sandwitches. "Give me a few minutes and I'll have the stew from last night warmed up."

Bakura took a sandwitch, passing another from the plate to Malik. "Ham salad."

"So," Malik seemed to stop thinking as he ate and the ham salad sandwitch disappeared in the same time that it took Bakura to place the plate between them. Bakura sighed.

"You'll make yourself sick, eating like that." Demoonica said when she walked back over, two bowls of white rice covered in beef stew in her hands. She handed them over to Bakura and Malik. "Don't eat so fast, it won't be taken away from you. You haven't eaten in who knows how long, forcing a lot into yourself quickly will shock your system."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

As Demoonica finished her own lunch she watched Bakura as he watched Malik. A quick smile crossed her face. "Bakura, you'd say it's noon now, right?" She asked, gaining the thief's attention.

He looked over at her. "Yeah, but do you think that much chaos would be a good thing right now?"

"If things get out of hand, you can drag him off a ways away to calm down."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "If I were to do that, you trust me not to molest this delectable little dish beside of me?"

Malik choked when he realized Bakura was talking about him. Bakura patted his back to help him clear his airway. "W-what?"

Demoonica rubbed her head. "Ignore him, Malik. He keeps his brain in his pants." She shook her head at Bakura. "I do trust you to be civil, you know. But, please, if Malik gets upset take him away from everyone until he feels like he can come back, and do it as many times as he asks."

"Alright." Bakura nodded. "Do it."

"Do what?" Malik questioned.

Instead of answering, Demoonica took hold of the first BishiBall on her belt, and let out the Bishounen held with-in. Bakura had to hand it to her, she at least had the smarts to start off with one of the calmest of her Bishounen.

"Hey, Katan." He called out after the cherub Bishounen had fully appeared and Demoonica was getting a second BishiBall. Katan looked over at the pair of Yu-Gi-Oh! Bishounen seated on a small sand dune near the large kettles of rice and steaming beef stew. He nodded to them in greeting.

An hour later Malik had had enough. He tugged on Bakura's sleeve. Bakura looked at him, confused for a moment. "Ah, right! C'mon then." He said, standing.

They took off down the beach, going the way he and Demoonica had been heading when they'd stumbled upon Malik in the first place. "Felling better?" Bakura asked after they'd turned a curve and were out of sight of the others.

"Some." Malik said softly. He walked along, watching his feet. "How do you put up with such a crowd?"

"I cause chaos, of course." Bakura said, slyly.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-A/N: Atemu is Pharaoh Yami's true name, also Akefia is my favorite fan given name for Tomb-robber Bakura, as such that is what he will be called.

- Ahou, translates as 'fool'. Bakura is a bit peevish in this chapter, I can only chalk it up to him not being anyplace he can pratice his skills in thieving, Demoonica can just catch him without looking, so it's no fun trying anymore. (He is in a better mood tomorrow, I know this.)

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


	16. Book 3 Chapter 16

LDD: This is the next to last chapter. Bah, evil chapter that didn't want to get wrote, took a month to make it this big.

I'm saddened that in 3 weeks I've added 4 chapters and gotten no reviews. I only hope that for the people who are reading that they have enjoyed finally getting the remaining chapters.

Thank you to my reviewers: !

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Manatsu

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next morning Demoonica had everything packed into her BishiGear, or backpack, where ever she could fit it actually. She needed to put a few things into capsules, her pack was getting lumpy. She was leaning against it though at the moment, so it didn't matter. Her BishiGear was flipped open and she was steadily typing away at it. The screen flipped between two maps of the northern BishiWorld continent. One with just human cities marked and the border lines for each Bishounen area. The other showing the location of all towns, cities, and known inhabited places, including the hidden and off-limit locations of Bishounen cities. Beside her was Malik, a little less intimidated by the crowd this morning, but Bakura was still hovering right on his other side.

Kagome was brushing her son's hair, Yasha himself was playing a handheld game and didn't seem to even notice. Deva, his sprout sized Devil's Snare vine was 'sleeping' wrapped around his throat as normal. Junia was siting quietly next to him, watching the game. Allen and Inuyasha were making use of the sand, training against each other in swordsmanship. Kai, Rei and Tala were sitting in a circle, their Beyblades spinning in place on the sand. Those nearby could hear Tala leading the other two through the steps used to summon a bit-spirit into a solid form, something neither Kai or Rei had ever done. It looked to be going slowly and all involved were becoming frustrated.

Kamui had challenged Wolfram to a training battle and was being knocked around pretty roughly by the blond Sama staged demon. At one point, Raine cast a healing spell on the winded Kamui while Wolfram wasn't watching. Makenshi and Dilandou, not about to be left behind had started a third mock battle. Both in their San Stage, they were better matched, but their styles though were vastly different, and Makenshi was beginning to gain the upper hand.

Not all of the Bishi though were preoccupied with training, and several were out in the water because being at a beach was rare. Edward, swearing his automail was not going to rust even in the salty water, was tossing a foam football back and forth with Matt and Chrono, Gabumon trying to catch it on the fly between the three. Leon, her Squall, was actually swimming. She was sure it was his way of not interacting with anyone else.

Yami and Yugi were sitting under a large beach umbrella. They had their cards out playing. Sasuke had found a scroll Demoonica had won as random treasure from before she'd caught him, and was reading it because apparently it was some sort of Jutsu. She'd not been able to make heads or tails of it, but still had kept it instead of throwing it away. Hiei was watching the 'fights' happening along the beach, he'd not had much interaction with the group yet and was sizing up a sparring partner.

Marou, much to Demoonica's displeasure, had called a spider Yoma to the area. Both he and the spider were in the trees closest to the group, the spider setting up a web while the Bishounen watched. Hakudoshi was watching with interest. Zero, Heero, and Duo, all remembering the last time they'd seen this were remaining well away from the area. Katan was watching Marou with suspicion. Demoonica shifted in discomfort.

"How do you feel, trainer mine?" Bakura asked.

"Unwieldly."

"Can I go back into the ball, soon?" Malik whispered.

Bakura ran his hands through the Egyptians' hair. "When Demoonica is ready to leave, then you can." He told the younger softly. "What are you doing, anyway, Demoonica?"

"Well with all the changes to the map, I'm trying to find the best path between here and the Naruto area. Lady Tsunade wanted me to come back there about a month before my due date and stick around." In the background there were several whines of 'not again'. "As it is... this world shift just put me way off that arrival time... by, like, two weeks. The new area is still off limits and blacked out too. Heero, come here and check my path, would you?"

The blond Gundam pilot made his way over, and took Demoonica's Gear from her wrist. After spending a few minutes fiddling with it he handed it back. "It's acceptable, it's not the fastest route, but it is the least strenuous."

Demoonica nodded, stood up and took her Gear back, placing it on her wrist once more. "Okay, guys, ladies," she raised her voice and clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention, "back to your Balls, I'm heading out." The area filled with a red energy glow, it could probably be seen from a good ways away. When the glow faded, Demoonica was left with Bakura, Sasuke and Matt (with Gabumon) standing around. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"You need someone to stay out, for your protection."

"I'll scout ahead."

"Riding on Garurumon even at a trot will get us there faster."

Demoonica sighed. Overprotective and closely bonded, but she loved them. Her Bishi. She smiled. "Okay, all good points. Sasuke, you'd better be able to keep up with Garurumon."

"Keh," Suddenly Sasuke was in the nearest tree with almost no after image, "he'd better be able to keep up with me!"

This was taken as the challenge it had been meant as. Gabumon jumped from Matt's arms, digivolving a safe distance away. The large wolf digimon chuckled. "Let's go!"

Demoonica rolled her eyes. After Matt was situated behind his Digimon's shoulders, he helped her climb up. And after asking if three would be too heavy, Bakura too seated himself on Garurumon's back.

"Never traveled by giant wolf before."

"At least your first time doesn't come with the warning 'hold on tight'." Demoonica replied.

Bakura laughed. "I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, considering."

He nodded, then they were moving. After two steps, Bakura grabbed hold of her. "Gah, it's jarring."

A few more steps, the pace quickening as they went, and the ride smoothed out. Garurumon settled into an easy lope, he'd cover the maximum distance with the least effort that way. Matt looked back over his shoulder, Demoonica didn't need to cling to his back at this speed, but it looked like Bakura had seen a ghost. The white-haired Sama had a tight grip on their trainer's sides, her shirt clutched in a death grip within his hands. Matt wondered what was so difficult to get use to, he couldn't remember a time when he'd not been able to do this. Almost oblivious to the drama upon his back Garurumon continued on effortlessly.

Demoonica switched her attention from Bakura after a moment. He wasn't in much danger of actually falling, he'd get use to it soon enough. She glanced upwards to the trees, Sasuke was keeping pace without a problem. She thought it might have been smart to have Katan hand over the headset to him, but she'd not thought about it before now. They'd only been moving for ten minutes, tops. From the trees Sasuke could see further than they could. Well if he was going to stay right above them, a warning wouldn't come that much faster over the headset. He did say he'd scout ahead though. Ah, well.

Roughly another half hour passed in relative quiet, with an occasional yelp from Bakura when his balance would change and he thought he was going to fall. Demoonica herself was actually only holding on gently to Garurumon's fur, much like Matt. "Tell me again, why are you not just using that little shuttle pod thing that the Safety Department issued you?" Bakura asked after he once again felt like he'd lost his hold on the wolf benieth him.

"I have to pay for it's fuel out of my own pocket." Demoonica said with a frown.

"Ah..."

"Yes 'ah'... my bank account is already on the downward spiral. I'm off all active duty for another couple of months, the construction costs for building a decent home alone is taking huge chunks of credits." Demoonica pushed her glasses up on her nose. "I should have tried sending Edward with Zander. His alchemy would likely have been so much help."

"Didn't think of it before?"

Demoonica shook her head. "Didn't think it wise to send him past the three mile point for a month."

"I thought that limit didn't apply to any of us anymore."

"It shouldn't." Demoonica agreed. "But even though no one is ever going insane because of that flaw... could you imagine putting up with the rest of the symptoms for that long? Knowing where I'm at, the bond pulling you to return... and knowing you have to stay put? Insane, no. Very cranky, yes. Neither Edward or Zander should be forced to have to put up with something like that."

"Hadn't thought about it that way. I just figured the bond serum erased all the problems that come along with the blood bond that the Balls use to connect us to each other."

"Nope, it just gets rid of the time and distance restrictions."

"I thought those were safety measures?"

"They were meant to be, sort of, but they ended up causing more problems than the good they did."

"Why not just remove the feature from the new balls? Why all the testing and serum?"

Demoonica sighed. "Guy's promise me this info goes no further than us, okay?" She didn't need their replies. "Back when the Bishi cities were still open and just after the invention of the ball... no, I should start before that. The Bishiball wasn't first made to be a capture device."

Bakura frowned. "Wait, where did you get this information?"

"I had Heero hack into some of the upper level classifieds while we were at the Department. After finding out that the BWSD is partly funded by trainers like Kate, well let's just say I wanted to know what else isn't open to the public or low level members like me. It's pretty sketchy because the fighting that broke out after the Bishiball became widely used."

"Okay, continue, unless Matt has anything to add?"

Matt shook his head.

"Where was I... The ball? Okay, the Bishiball was originally made based on the Capsule, only is was to store Bishi safely as energy or well just as their data form. It hadn't been meant to force any Bishounen or Bishoujo to work with a trainer. The first balls were only used by trainers on Bishi they'd already befriended. Of course it didn't take long for some trainers to wonder if a Bishounen/Bishoujo needed to agree to the balls' use for it to work. Of course, they found out that it did work and the news spread like wildfire."

"The wars, I take it. And the closing of the cities and the hiding of their locations."

"You hit the nail on the head, Bakura. But before that, the war was raging and trainers began to produce Bishiballs that exerted more control over the Bishi caught with them. Balls started forcing the basic loyalty/friendship... and then for 'safety' they added in time and distance restrictions, so Bishounen 'wouldn't get lost' during all the fighting."

Demoonica could feel Matt shaking in front of her, maybe the San was too young to be learning the harsh truth. Still in for a penny in for a pound. "I know it can be said of our setup in this time that 'Bishi Training' is nothing more than a glorified way to look at slavery... but during the fighting between trainer and Bishi... that really was all it came down to. Up until the invention of the Bishiball, the Bishi knew most of them were much faster or stronger or smarter or simply tech advanced... than trainers. They didn't fear trainers, trainers needed them to survive. And trainers worked hard to prove their friendship or they knew they'd never convince a Bishounen to travel with them."

"Much harder setup."

"But soon as trainers began using the Bishiball to capture unwilling Bishi..." Matt tried to finish the thought, but couldn't.

Demoonica nodded silently, then spoke. "The rules of the game changed. It didn't matter how weak the trainer was if they used a Bishiball."

"Then why do the balls made today included those crude, not to mention cruel additions?" Bakura asked.

"The basic data for making a Bishiball was lost. The ones produced now all come from the one remaining record on how to make a ball, and it included all the war-born changes. Bill is trying to deconstruct just exactly what part of the data those additions are. He's been able to isolate the time and distance restriction codes. The bond serum is used to fix that... but somehow while it works, it's also letting the friendship and loyalty traits come to the forefront of the normal bond, sort of putting it into overdrive."

"And... the wars?" Matt asked.

"The files were pretty bare by that point." Demoonica said. "It all added up to there was so much loss of life happening on both sides, and remember there were trainers who were on the side of the Bishounen too, that finally representatives from each met up and came up with a treaty. The one in place today."

The conversation died off after that. It was a lot of information to come to terms with, even if it wasn't all that much said.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Travel was not difficult, but long and boring as the blacked out area on Demoonica's BishiGear never opened up. She got to see it first hand though, a gigantic looming black dome in the distance, when they switched directions to skirt around the area. She'd passed by several trainers, none that she took the time to meet, who were headed towards the area. They didn't have any clue what area was being added, but planned to camp out at the bottom of the dome so they'd be first to explore once it came down.

The first day had set a pattern. One Bishounen keeping lookout, and two others keeping Demoonica company. Some days she'd walk, other days she'd hop a ride on Garurumon.

They arrived in the Naruto area about the time Lady Tsunade was about to blow a gasket in anger. "You're LATE!" She accused with a pointed finger towards Demoonica as soon as the young trainer entered the hospital.

Demoonica opened her mouth, whether to apologize or argue, no one found out. Tsunade whisked her into an exam room before she even signed in. "Cancel my next appointment, and the one after that!" Tsunade said as she passed the nurse's station.

Several hours later, after much yelling on Tsunade's part (who didn't consider yelling at Demoonica 'stressful' enough not to yell at her) and another full workup on the progress of Demoonica's unborn child...

Demoonica sighed as she exited the hospital. Bakura snickered at the words wrote on the paper in his hand. "She wants you to wear looser clothing?"

"It's not my fault! In the last month I've just ballooned." She sniffled. "I'm fat."

"You're not fat, trainer love." He nuzzled his cheek to hers. "You are beautiful. C'mon now, let's get you something that says: Yes, I'm pregnant, touch my belly and DIE."

Demoonica giggled.

"No? How about one with an arrow pointing down reading: Always sheath your Kunai?"

Demoonica snorted. "Bakura!"

He pointed to the store window. "I can not claim that one." Indeed, a shirt with that on it was in the store window.

"No shirts with sayings on them. At all."

"All right." Bakura opened the door.

"And no 'practicing' your 'art'... I'd rather you not look like a pin cushion."

Bakura looked a little paler as he eyed the security ninja. "Right."

As evening rolled around Demoonica left the main city area and headed out into the forested area that had been walled in with the town. It was technically part of the city, just as Tsunade had told her to stay in, but not a hotel room to cause her Bishounen to go stir-crazy bored in again. Considering the area was used as 'safe' training grounds, the woods had several premade camping spots, Demoonica picked one of those to set up camp.

Kagome sat down beside of Demoonica at the table that was already part of the camp. "Doing okay?"

Demoonica nodded. "Tsunade yelled a lot, but in the end she couldn't find anything wrong to actually be mad about. She did say the baby was starting to shift position for birth... she put me at 36-37 weeks, I guess that's normal? Then again, the baby is so mixed genetically, she can't be sure."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Note: The next chapter is the end of Book 3.

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


	17. Book 3 Chapter 17

LDD: Here it is the last chapter to Book 3. Please take note of the aurthor of this chapter. All reviews will be sent on. Thank you.

Standardized Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, manga, game, web comic, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Heck, I'm just here on a Guest Pass. 'PD' Spheres are Demoonica's. Original characters are Demoonica's, this story is mine (Stainless Steel Rattrap). The word Demoonica is Demoonica's! You know the drill... enjoy the story.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwind's Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Special Delivery

by

Stainless Steel Rattrap

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

'As our heroine waddled slowly off into the sunset,' Demoonica thought as she levered herself out the door and headed for the table where Kagome, with the help of Duo and Yamatto was assembling dinner. At the end of the table, Gabumon sat on the ground, quietly peeling vegetables with a single claw and dropping them into a bucket of fresh water to wash until Kagome was ready for them.

Demoonica and Kagome had decided to pair up the talkative Duo with the usually reticent Matt, in an attempt to get him to socialize more with the other members of Demoonica's team. Matt and Gabumon were a powerful team, but Demoonica couldn't help but think that their potential would be even greater if they could learn to integrate themselves into other teams. With no Taichi to pair him with, Duo seemed a reasonable substitute.

"So," Demoonica asked as she approached the table, "What's on the menu for tonight?"

"Latkes," Kagome said, looking up from where she was grating a mound of potatoes. "Fresh roast rabbit, courtesy of our Yashas, and cinnamon apples for dessert, plus fresh wild greens and vegetables for those so inclined."

"Not exactly a traditional Japanese dinner," Demoonica chided.

"No," Kagome admitted, "But filling and inexpensive. Inside the city walls like this, we don't want to impose on our hosts by overhunting the area, and vegetables stretch the meat we do catch."

"Besides," Gabumon piped in from the end of the table, "I love Kagome's cinnamon apples."

Demoonica carefully lowered herself to one knee beside him and gently ruffled his fur. "I know you do," she said affectionately. "And you're a very good little 'mon helping out like this. I..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a ripping pain in her abdomen. With a cry, she clutched herself and fell to the ground beside the startled little digimon. Gabumon caught her, and gently eased her to the ground. By the time he had moved to make her comfortable, Kagome was at their side. Demoonica looked up at her first and most trusted bishi, and whispered, "Too soon."

"Duo! Get her belt and Bishi Gear. Quick!" Kagome ordered. She could tell by the spreading stain darkening Demoonica's clothing, that she had already gone into labor, and she was indeed several weeks too early. She could also tell, from Demoonica's crushing grip, that something was very wrong.

Duo skidded to a stop at Demoonica's side and proferred the equipment belt to Kagome. She placed it under Demoonica's hand and said, urgently, "The Yashas and Sasuke. Let them out."

Demoonica reached for the proper balls, but before her hand could close over them, she let out a second scream, higher and more plaintive than her first, and lapsed into unconsciousness.

Kagome reached for the Bishi Gear, only to recoil when a shock arced up her arm. "Unauthorized Bishi use of trainer gear. Please return this equipment to its authorized user at once." She realized, to her horror, that all she had, beyond her own wits, were a pair of sans and a rookie digimon. Those and a very pregnant trainer whose pregnancy had taken an extremely bad turn.

Kagome was used to emergencies though. A woman didn't wed Inuyasha without being able to think quickly and correctly. She turned to Duo, "Get hauling straps and blankets from my PD," she ordered. "Matt," she said, turning to the other boy, "We've got to get her to the healing center, fast."

The boy nodded once, then turned to his partner, who nodded in return. The little rookie stepped away from the table, "Gabumon, digivolve to..." in a suddenly deeper voice, "Garurumon." In the place of the cuddly little rookie digimon, there now stood a champion-level creature, in the form of a wolf but the size of a wolf that had not been seen since Earth's last Ice Age, nearly the size of a small car.

Duo charged up, dragging blankets, pillows and cargo straps of every size and description. Without a word, he and Yamatto began to rig a travois on Garurumon's broad shoulders. Meanwhile, Kagome carefully wrapped Demoonica in several layers of blankets, securing them snugly but gently around her thrashing form. Yamatto and Duo joined her, and together they lifted Demoonica onto the digimon's back as he lay quietly on the ground, awaiting his precious cargo. In a matter of minutes, she was strapped on, her head against the small of Yamatto's back as Duo, astride Garurumon's hips, held her legs and feet.

"Don't stop for anything, " Kagome implored both digimon and trainer. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Garurumon stood, then tilted his head to the evening sky, and let forth a howl that chilled the blood of all who heard it. They did not need to know the language of wolf or digimon to understand the message: Hinder me at your peril. Silently, the digimon and his charges disappeared into the night.

Kagome spent only a few moments dousing the flames of the cook fire and tossing Demoonica's equipment into her PD before she gathered up her bow (she didn't know why, but it just felt right) and headed into the night in the direction Garurumon had gone. Her haste kept her from noticing an odd noise coming from Demoonica's Bishi-Belt. It sounded almost like chuckling.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

There was little traffic in the Naruto sector in the evening, which made Garurumon's passage easier, but deprived all but a small, fortunate few the sight of a Champion-level Digimon in full charge. As if he had come to a personal understanding with the laws of gravity and inertia, the lupine champion seemed to pay little mind to such things as he bounded between carts and wagons, off walls and hurdled obstacles as if they were personal affronts to his mission.

In the intersection ahead, a vendor, not seeing the charging 'mon pushed his cart directly into Garurumon's path.

"Hang on!" he snarled. The lupine digimon kicked off hard and rotated in mid-air, running across the wall of a building before kicking off again as he passed the tailgate of the cart, landing smoothly, and continuing without breaking stride.

"You know, Matt, " Garurumon said, "If this is going to become a regular occurrence, maybe we should talk Demoonica into catching a catbus."

"Given the choice, partner, I'd just as soon we not make this a regular occurrence." From Garurumon's hips, his legs dug in tight and holding on desperately, Duo could only nod in agreement.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome was not far behind her teammates as she made her way through the gathering darkness. She ran with the easy lope that her husband had taught her, that let her cover massive amounts of distance with apparent ease.

Why didn't I have her keep one of the Yashas or Sasuke out, just in case there was trouble? She shook the negative thoughts away, Well you've got all the trouble you could possibly want. You'd better figure out a way to make do with what you have.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Several miles ahead, Garurumon skidded to a stop outside the emergency entrance of the healing center. Duo leaped off and ran ahead as Yamatto took his time and helped his massive partner negotiate entrances and hallways never designed, or likely even conceived of as passageways for a champion digimon.

There are some universal constants in every world, and one of them is that young men will be ignored when they enter an emergency room unless they're bleeding on the furniture. At the back of the room, two nurses and a young male resident chatted amiably. The boys at the counter weren't exhibiting any signs of major trauma. They could wait.

"Miss? Doctor?" Duo called. He continued to be pointedly ignored, as his anger began to grow. Matt was just stepping up to say something when a huge head nudged him to one side. Front paws the size of wash tubs thumped heavily onto the counter, which immediately began to groan in protest of the massive load.

"Excuse me," Garurumon said, in a voice that had ended many a battle before it began, "Who do I have to eat to get some help over here? I've got a very sick, very pregnant woman strapped on my back."

Any traces of procrastination disappeared from the face of the emergency staff at the sight of the champion leaning on their protesting counter. As the nurses rushed to prepare a bed, the doctor quietly motioned them in.

Pulling his paws back down, Garurumon coiled himself and hopped the counter with the grace and ease of a hunting dog hopping a fallen tree branch. Without a word or look to any of the staff, he moved beside the bed and laid down to allow better access to his precious cargo. With the aid of the doctor, Yamatto and Duo gently moved her from Garurumon's back onto the gurney. Garurumon quietly hopped the counter and disappeared into the now nearly total darkness that had fallen. Moments later, Kagome entered, followed closely by Gabumon.

"I'm sorry ma'am," one of the nurses said, moving to block their path. "Pets aren't allowed in the treatment..." her voice trailed away as she saw the iron resolve in the little digimon's eyes, and, more importantly, recognized the patterning on the pelt he wore. She quietly stepped to one side, wisely keeping any further comments to herself. They stepped over to join Yamatto and Duo who were giving information to the other nurse as the doctor continued his examination.

"...and the father is?"

"That would be me," Duo piped up. At the nurse's quizzical look, Duo put on his best leer and said, "She's a cougar."

"One man's cougar is another man's kitten," Kagome said with a smile. "Still, the real father is a hybrid, and his bishi side is a Duo," she elaborated for the nurse.

"Then, if you're willing," she said, turning to Duo, "We might want to keep you handy in case the baby needs a transfusion." She then turned to Kagome, "Has the father been notified?"

"Not yet," Kagome said unhappily. "The only communications equipment we had at the camp was her bishi gear, and..."

"I understand," the nurse said sympathetically. "Let me hand these notes off to the doctor and I'll take you to the public comm center." Moments later, the pair disappeared through a side door, leaving two boys who suddenly looked much younger than their years, and a very unhappy digimon to stand vigil as the doctor worked.

His hands passed down the centerline of her body, examining each chakra center in turn. He made a second pass then turned to the boys.

"Does she have a regular doctor here at the Center?" he asked.

The boys spent a few moments deep in thought before Matt suddenly remembered, "She saw a Tsunade in the Birthing Center several months ago. The Tsunade said there was a problem with the baby drawing too much power from her."

"I'll say," the doctor commented under his breath. "Give me a minute and I'll be right back." He went around a corner, out of their sight. Moments later, Gabumon looked up to Yamatto.

"Matt, what does 'extremely critical' mean?"

"What?" Yamatto asked. "Where'd you hear that?"

"That's what the doctor said Demoonica is," Gabumon explained. "I guess he doesn't know about a 'mon's hearing."

"Probably not, " Yamatto agreed. "Let's just keep that to ourselves for now, okay?"

"Okay, Matt," Gabumon agreed. "Do you think we're going to have to fight?"

"I wish, partner," Yamatto said. "But there are some problems you just can't challenge to a duel."

Gabumon plunked himself down beside Yamatto, and seemed to think long and hard on that idea.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yamatto and Gabumon waited in the Emergency area for Kagome as Duo accompanied the orderlies moving Demoonica to the Birthing Center. They didn't have to wait long, as Kagome came sprinting down the hall to them.

"Zander's on his way," she reassured them. "Let's get to the Birthing Center."

The center was located on one of the upper floors of the facility, moving its patients as far above the stress and excitement of the lower areas as possible. The rooms were decorated like large, comfortable bedrooms, with walls lined with cabinets and closets. Of those storage areas, though, only those immediately adjacent to the small dresser were actually for the use of the room's occupant. The rest camouflaged stocks of medicine and the specialized equipment that might be needed to assist a new life's entry into the world. Duo stood just outside the door, nervously sipping a cup of coffee.

"That stuff's going to stunt your growth, you know?" Kagome chided as they approached.

"Keeps me centered," Duo explained. "Besides, it's a little too late to worry about turning out short."

Kagome hugged him to her and kissed him on the forehead. "Why are you out here?"

"The doctor wanted to change her clothes and give her another exam." Duo explained. "We should be in there."

"I know," Kagome agreed, "But we have to trust her to do her job. This is beyond us."

An uncomfortable silence fell across the group, until the door opened and Tsunade stepped into the hallway with them. She looked unhappy, but she maintained a professional demeanor.

"I've done a full exam, and I have to say, I've never seen a case this extreme. Her second and third chakra centers are pulling all her ki to them. That's why she doesn't respond to outside stimulus. Worse, her base chakra center has almost no energy. It's as if the baby's absorbing all her ki."

"But doesn't the base chakra control survival instinct?" Kagome asked. She had studied a good deal while she had been pregnant with Little Yasha.

"Exactly," Tsunade agreed. "And with no energy reaching it, her vital signs are starting to drop." She turned away to gather her thoughts, then turned to face the group again. "For now, we're giving her concentrated nutrients and keeping her electrolyte levels as steady as we can, but if labor doesn't resume in the next couple of hours, we're going to have to try to deliver the baby surgically. We may not have a choice."

"And if you do have to operate?" Kagome asked, instinctively knowing the answer.

"I think we'll be able to save the baby," Tsunade replied, her voice barely a whisper. Kagome's grip threatened to crush Duo's arm, but he didn't notice. Gabumon silently pressed closer to Yamatto.

The healer pushed the door open and gestured them in. "I don't know if she can hear us or not, but it can't hurt, and it might help. In the meantime, I'm going to keep testing and see if I can come up with another option."

Kagome and Duo sat down on one side of the bed while Yamatto helped Gabumon onto a chair on the other side, and took one beside him. Tsunade took several blood samples and slipped out quietly.

The conversation ebbed and flowed, until Kagome said, "Did you know I was her first bishi?"

"No kidding?" Duo piped up. So, what were things like back in the good old days?"

Kagome punched him lightly in the shoulder. "It wasn't that long ago! Then again, sometimes it does seem like forever. I was pregnant with Little Yasha when Inuyasha was captured by a trainer. I went looking for him. I know it was a stupid thing to do, but love is a series of bad decisions that somehow turn out right."

"Anyway," she continued, I was in the field near a stream, and here came our mistress, the great bishi hunter. She thought she was the picture of stealth, but she was making more noise than Greymon in a glassware shop. If her aim had been any good, I'd still be walking free today. I dodged right off the bullseye and right into the wild throw."

"Oh, I was livid. Not only had I lost Inuyasha, but now our son would be born as part of a trainer's team, assuming she didn't make me give him up."

"She didn't, though. Not only did she treat me as a friend and teammate, instead of a possession, but she kept an eye on me through the pregnancy, and she looked for Inuyasha. When we found him, she managed to get him from the trainer who had him, and we've been together ever since."

Kagome looked wistful. "Oh, she was so green, but her heart was always in the right place. She made a lot of really dumb moves, but she never made one of them twice. She might be my trainer, but she's more like a sister. If she doesn't make it..."

Duo folded her into his arms as she broke down.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hours passed and there was no change in Demoonica's condition. Finally, Tsunade realized she couldn't wait any longer. An orderly asked the bishies to move to a waiting room, and nurses and orderlies began to reconfigure the room for its emergency function as a surgical suite. One of the orderlies rolled a cart of surgical implements past the assembled group. With a sob, Gabumon buried his face in Yamatto's leg.

Cabinets normally unused were opened to reveal monitoring equipment. Tsunade turned from the sink, freshly scrubbed and gowned and approached the bed. Orderlies had already prepared Demoonica, painting her distended belly with disinfectant and setting a drape of sterile material around the area the incision would be made.

Tsunade spent a few more minutes searching her knowledge and her instincts for some clue, some inspiration of another way to proceed. Finally she accepted that she would only be able to save one life tonight. "Number two scalpel," she said to the nurse at her side. With a silent prayer, she started her incision.

"She's crashing out!" came the voice of the anesthesiologist monitoring Demoonica's vital functions.

"What?" Tsunade demanded. I haven't even penetrated the fat layer."

Still, she stopped her incision and fell back on the instincts that had served her as leader and healer alike. Demoonica's upper chakra centers were nearly devoid of energy. All of her fast-ebbing life force was concentrated in those second and third centers, as if the baby were drawing all of her life force into herself.

"Stop the procedure," Tsunade said, realizing she was beaten before she could begin. "Bandage that bleeder and make sure that all her telemetry is being mirrored at the nurse's station."

A nurse looked up at Tsunade in puzzlement.

"We're going to monitor her vitals, until labor induces spontaneously, or we lose all life signs. If that happens, we'll go in and save the baby. Until then, I don't want this life on my conscience."

"Anything else?" the nurse asked.

"Well, if you believe in a God, or miracles, you might want to spend some time in the chapel. In the meantime, I've got work to do."

It was a haggard and frustrated Tsunade who called Kagome into her office. She motioned for her to sit, and poured herself a single shot of whiskey, that she swallowed in a gulp.

"It's bad," Kagome said. It was not a question.

Tsunade nodded. "You said the father was half-bishi, do you know anything about his other ancestry?"

"He's never discussed it in my presence," Kagome told her, "and Demoonica has never told me anything either, other than she was taking the herbs and vitamins you had given her because the baby seemed to be taking more out of her than was normal."

"Well, it's gone far beyond that now," Tsunade explained. "Childbirth is traumatic on both mother and child. It seems that the baby's survival instincts are draining her mother's ki to try to protect itself from being born."

"There's a slim chance that an infusion of packed white cells from the father directly into the baby might neutralize this survival instinct. Have you heard from him?"

"No," Kagome said, "I called headquarters and passed on the message that Demoonica was having difficulties. I haven't heard anything since. She looked at the clock, "He should have been here long ago."

Tsunade pushed a phone to her. "Try again. It's the last hope she's got."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

At Safety Department Headquarters, a phone whose extension was kept a secret from nearly all, rang. Dark, almond eyes snapped open, and the phone was lifted from the cradle before it could ring a second time.

"Chang Wufei," he said.

"Sorry to wake you sir, but we have a situation, perhaps several."

"Go on," he prompted, already reaching for his clothing, neatly laid out for the coming day.

"Zander Maxwell left here over six hours ago for Naruto village. We just received word that he has not arrived."

"You said there were several potential situations," Wufei prompted again.

"Yes sir. The reason that Maxwell left was because Demoonica Darkmoon has gone into labor. Without a transfusion from Maxwell, it is very possible that both mother and child will be lost."

"Prepare Shenlong for immediate launch," Wufei spoke with a flatness that hid any trace of emotion.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tsunade had allowed the bishi group to rejoin their trainer. The least she could do, she decided, was to let them spend her last hours with her. Kagome and Duo sat quietly, clinging to each other at one side of the bed while Gabumon rested his head in a stony-faced Yamatto's lap.

"How much longer?" Duo whispered to Kagome.

"Maybe minutes," Kagome said, eyes rimmed with tears, "Not more than a few hours. It will be over before dawn."

At that moment, a worker came in, pushing a cart with food and drink. "Coffee? Sandwich?" she asked.

"Coffee please," Duo said immediately.

Kagome and Matt nodded their assent also. Gabumon didn't look up from where he sat, his face pressed hard into Matt's leg. The girl came around the chair and kneeled beside Gabumon.

"Sandwich, little guy?" she asked gently, "Rare roast beef. It's good."

Gabumon didn't even look up, just shook his head.

The girl took the sandwich back to the cart, and was preparing to roll it out of the room, when a single high-pitched tone pierced the quiet of the room, followed by the sound of running footsteps. Tsunade and her team rushed into the room.

Tsunade took a moment to confirm by instruments what her instincts already told her. It was almost over.

Kagome and her charges huddled to one side of the room as the surgical team prepared to perform an emergency delivery. No one asked them to leave.

The bishies were so consumed in their grief, and the medical staff in their preparations that neither group noticed the little services worker approach the bed, and expertly, instinctively place her hands on Demoonica's second and third chakra centers, they all snapped around, though, when she began to sing.

"Moonlit glow slips through window shade and blind,

"Shadows pressed together the silver starlight finds,

"Words on your lips trapped by a fear you cannot hide,

"In darkest night."

All heads turned to the sound, but Tsunade had the presence of mind to check her readouts as well. Without a thought or question as to how, she barked, "We've got contractions people! I don't what youre doin' darling, but keep doing it."

The high clear voice continued,

"Hopes and dreams fighting toward the open air,

"No one dares to hope that there's someone there who cares,

"I call your name knowing you'll find the strength somewhere,

"I know you're there,"

"She's crowning," Tsunade said to all and no one.

"I know that you have love to share,

"Only tell me it's so,

"Speak of joy if you dare,

"I know, we'll find some fond memories,

"You can save all our dreams,

"Tell me all your secrets, please."

Tsunade looked up to find their mysterious rescuer pale and sweating. She's just a kid, she thought. "Hang on kid." She said encouragingly. She caught the eye of one of her nurses and nodded. The nurse moved to her side and took pulse and blood pressure readings. The nurse gave a single shake of her head, as the girl began to sway, but her song stayed strong.

"Fool them all with a stage performer's grin,

"Don't dare say anything, hide the one within,

"Safe in your walls, no one can penetrate your skin,

"Please let me in."

Strength almost gone, she swayed even more, until a small, fur-covered hand lifted hers, and another took her hand's place, and a childlike voice said, "Gabumon, digivolve to Punimon!"

The energy of two digivoltions coursed through the girl, and through Gabumon into Demoonica's body. Again, she sang.

"I know that you have love to share,

"Only tell me it's so speak of loving if you dare,

"I know we'll have some fond memories,

"You can save all our dreams,

"Tell me all your secrets, please."

Some might say it was mix of healing abilities and a vaccine-type digimon's energy and programming. Others might have a different, simpler opinion, but the energy flow from mother to child ebbed, then stopped.

Demoonica let out a surprised cry as her eyes snapped open, to see Tsunade holding a newborn. Then she slipped back into normal unconsciousness, and so did not hear the roar of jets or the pounding footsteps coming down the hall, as Zander, bloodied and bruised, arrived.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next morning, Demoonica awoke to numerous odd sights. In a chair on one side of the bed sat Zander, with numerous scratches and bruises, cradling a baby girl. On the far side of the room, Kagome, Duo and Yamatto were cuddled together, with the usually reticent Matt's face resting in Kagome's lap.

Strangest of all, though, were a young girl and a freshly-hatched digimon lay under a blanket together.

"Don't get any ideas about her," Tsunade whispered. "She's mine."

Demoonica cocked an eyebrow and awaited an explanation.

"Showed up as you were going through Death's door, grabbed you by the scruff of the neck and dragged you back." Her stern voice softened, "With a little help."

Demoonica didn't recognize the fresh-hatched form until Tsunade nodded toward Matt. "His Gabumon. Digivolved himself all the way back to freshly hatched form and pumped all that energy into you. I have to say, this morning was the most impressive jump start I've ever experienced."

Demoonica shook her head, "You know, if I read this in a fic..."

"Child, there was no rigged coincidence here. It was karma, pure and simple."

"Karma?" Demoonica asked.

"I spent the last eighteen hours listening to your bishies tell story after story of your kindness. About how you treat them as family, and not some kind of glorified playing pieces in a game. The universe just decided that it was time for you to get a little of that back, and arranged for Ranka and Gabumon to be in the right place at the right time. Well, all that and a little guy with a lot of love in his heart."

Demoonica nodded at the dozing Zander.

"That's a story I'd best let him tell. Wouldn't be surprised if it wound up somewhere as a movie, though."

"The rest of the gang?" Demoonica asked.

"We have someone on their way to bring in your gear now."

"It seems like you've got everything under control," Demoonica said.

"You wouldn't have said that last night," Tsunade said with a smile.

"One last favor," Demoonica said.

"Okay..."

"When Punimon wakes up, have a big warm bowl of cinnamon apples waiting for him."

Tsunade smiled, "That, I think I can arrange."

Satisfied that Demoonica would recover, Chang Wufei made his way to the stairs. He would owe the Healing Center for the repairs to their lawn, and it would be a pain moving Shenlong out to where he could launch safely, but he considered it a small enough price.

"Onna," he muttered, but for once, he said it with a smile.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

THE END

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Author's Notes: The song Ranka sang is "Tell Me The Secret Please" from the OAV Megazone 23 Part II. It's pretty much the original "Song that makes everything somehow work, even though it's all going to Hell" song. The translation is by my friend, Mikhail Borg.

Yes, the hospital worker is Ranka Lee from Macross Frontier.

The playlist as I wrote this was pretty impressive. Weird, but impressive. Then again it's me.

Finally, yes, I am going to write the story of what held Zander up, but it didn't fit with this one. Look for it sometime soon.

LDD: I hope he actually does write what held up Zander, he's only given me hints! And so, this is the end, dear readers. Thank you, thank you all so very much for reading.


End file.
